


The Fall

by somekindofwildgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, Origin Story, Prophecy, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Rise of Voldemort, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindofwildgirl/pseuds/somekindofwildgirl
Summary: "Your fate will be set by the end of the sixth month."





	1. The Muggleborn Minister and Forming Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling has admitted that math is not her strength. She mentioned that Snape hung out with Bellatrix's crowd at Hogwarts, but that would be impossible according to their birth years. To make my story work, I have changed around things around. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus and Evan Rosier are in their Seventh Year. Andromeda is in her Sixth. Narcissa, Snape, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are in their Fifth Year.
> 
> Just a reminder, this is Bellatrix before she gets involved in the Dark Arts and becomes a Death Eater. She will seem out of character, but her journey will lead her towards the Bellatrix Lestrange we all know.

**MINISTER TO MAKE PEACE WITH MUGGLES!**  
August 17, 1967 by Henry Lawrence, Political Correspondent

 **LONDON.** In an attempt to settle political unrest, Minister Leach has declared that he is working closely with the muggle Prime Minister to ease tension between our two worlds. This follows recent criticism for his inability to find the serial killer targeting underaged witches.

A source within the Magical Law Enforcement revealed that the case has gone cold despite the numerous murders committed within the past six months. There are concerns within the community that the Minister is not putting enough resources into finding the killer and has become too focused on wizard-muggle relations.

"We are still searching diligently for the serial killer. A conversation has started. That is all," he announced at a press conference.

Magical Britain has an unpleasant history with its muggle counterparts. In the 1300s, the witch burnings ran rampant throughout Europe. In 1692, the International Statue of Secrecy was established when the magical world was under hostile threat from the muggles. The First and Second World War forced its magical allies to participate due to the sheer destruction it caused, resulting in high mortality rates within our population.

Several Wizengamot members voiced their concerns. "The Minister has not discussed this plan with us. Muggle relations concerns us all and should be discussed through the proper lines of communication."

Many are reluctant to renew relations after attaining a long overdue state of peace.

Abraxas Malfoy, Financial Advisor, said: "Our focus should be on finding this serial killer and sending him to Azkaban. Muggle relations is a topic that needs to be discussed at length, for it will affect our children and grandchildren."

The Minister's office has declined to comment on this article. What changes can we anticipate from these meetings? Is our rich heritage at risk? Will the serial killer be found before another murdered witch is discovered?

The Daily Prophet will continue to follow this story and inform its loyal readers.

* * *

 

"The Minister will not last the year," Cygnus Black III said, tossing the newspaper on the table.

Andromeda read the article to the rest of the family. "I do not understand, Father."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister. The Prophet announced crises daily. Tomorrow, the Wizengamot would be under fire. The next day, the Malfoys. Even their younger sister Narcissa looked bored. Their mother was the next to pick up the paper and flipped to the gossip column. This sparked Narcissa's interest and the two began pouring over the fashion spread.

"The Minister is pushing a muggleborn agenda in a time when his support is fading."

"Why is everyone reluctant to renew our relationship with the muggles?" Andromeda asked.

"Too many of us remember the Wars," his gruff voice sent a chill down their spines.

The rest of breakfast was spent in uncomfortable silence, the only noise the scraping of utensils. The unspoken rule in every household was that any reference or mention of the Wars was avoided at any cost. It was not until the house elves cleared the plates that their mother dared to speak. "We have exciting news. Your betrothal contracts have been signed."

Bellatrix and Andromeda glanced at each other - reluctance mirrored in each other's gaze - while Narcissa looked thrilled. This was the best or worst day of a woman's life, discovering the identity of the person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Once a betrothal contract was signed, only a scandal would prevent the marriage from occurring.

"You are engaged to Charles Selwyn," Druella said to Bellatrix, before turning her gaze to Andromeda. "You are betrothed to Lucius Malfoy."

A huge weight was lifted from Bellatrix's shoulder as Andromeda stood up fast, knocking her chair to the ground. She looked at both her parents before running out of the room in tears.

"What about me?"

"Not everything is about you, Narcissa," Bellatrix snapped, standing up.

"Be nice to your sister. We will sign your contract next summer," their father told the blonde.

The two girls continued to glare at each other, but went quiet. When her father looked satisfied, Bellatrix left the table and made her way to Andromeda's room. She groaned when she heard light footsteps behind her, but was relieved that Narcissa did not dare approach her. Welcoming this moment of silence, Bellatrix processed the news. If she was perfectly honest, the choice in husbands did not surprise her.

The Sacred Twenty-Eight were the driving force of the Ministry; twenty-eight influential families chosen to ensure the survival of the wizarding race. They held important Ministry positions and Wizengamot seats. Their magic could be traced back centuries, some to the time of Merlin. However, within the Sacred Twenty-Eight, seven families ruled supreme: Malfoy, Selwyn, Black, Lestrange, Potter, Abbot, and Longbottom. These families held the real power. The implications of joining the Black family with the heirs of Selwyn and Malfoy were not lost on her.

Opening the door to her sister's room, she saw that Andromeda was staring out the window lost in thought. Narcissa tore past her and sat at her sister's side. Bellatrix joined them and it took some pleading and coaxing before their chestnut-haired sister was ready to talk.

"I do not want to marry him."

Narcissa smiled. "I think he is rather handsome."

"You have always had a crush on him," Andromeda snapped.

"It is your duty to marry him regardless of your personal feelings. At least he is our age and the heir to a powerful family," Bellatrix reminded her.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to marry a best friend."

"Mother has always hinted at our matches. It is not my fault that you chose not to foster a friendship with Lucius. And for your information, Charles has not answered my letters all summer."

Andromeda dropped her gaze. "Sorry. I had no idea."

An uncomfortable silence followed, only to be broken by their mother's voice echoing down the hallway.

"Girls! It is time for your lessons!"

Groaning, the sisters got up and made their way to the library. Their father was in the midst of putting on his cloak in the front hall, his briefcase by the door. Cygnus Black was the best barrister in England and in high demand. This meant that he was rarely home. Their father was wearing his new cloak, which meant he was meeting with an important client. Bellatrix had spent her entire life learning his subtle tells, not that it had paid off.

"Have a good day at work!" Narcissa said, leaping up to kiss his cheek before disappearing down the hallway.

Andromeda followed suit but waited for her sister at the end of the hallway. Bellatrix went to copy her sisters, but her father turned to grab his umbrella at the same time she leaned in. He turned around with a raised eyebrow and she stepped back, embarrassed.

"If I hear another report on your misbehaviour from Miss Rosier, I will confiscate your broomstick."

Before Bellatrix could defend herself, he grabbed his briefcase and left. Her cheeks were flushed and she tried to swallowing the lump in her throat. Andromeda looked like she wanted to say something - no longer surprised at their father's coldness towards his eldest daughter - but Bellatrix walked past her. The girls continued to the library and took a seat at the table. Their governess looked displeased at their tardiness, but did not acknowledge it.

"Today, we will cover invitation etiquette."

Miss Rosier placed an example in front of each girl. The wedding invitation was ivory with ruffles along the borders. Narcissa squealed in delight as she talked about how she wanted her wedding invitations to look like, while Andromeda studied the example diligently.

Only the threat of her broom being confiscated kept Bellatrix from complaining. Every day, the girls had a two hour lesson with their governess to ensure they became proper, respectable ladies. They learned how to cook, knit, sew, and run a household. It took every ounce of her self control not to make her invitation burst into flames.

If Miss Rosier was surprised at her quietness, she did not show it and continued on with the lesson. Bellatrix's mind was still on the scene with her father. She wished that this was the first time her father was hard on her, but he had always treated her differently than her sisters.

He wanted a son, but sired her instead.


	2. The Train Ride

"Do you think the murders will stop now that Hogwarts is back in session?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stared out the window as the train chugged along. The last few weeks of summer had been spent preparing Bellatrix and Andromeda for their roles as future wives and ladies. It involved assisting Mother in running the Black Estate and wedding planning, much to Bellatrix's displeasure. As much as she appreciated her mother's intentions, being a lady had never appealed to her. The only thing that kept her from complaining was her father's veiled threats. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix was eager to return to school.

Glancing around the compartment, she was annoyed that her sister had not returned. Andromeda had escaped to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, leaving her alone with a group of girls. They were mostly Slytherins, though there was a couple of Ravenclaws, all belonging to the younger years. The students in her year had learned very quickly not to annoy Bellatrix and had learned to avoid her altogether. But this group of young girls were oblivious to her cold demeanour, too concerned with trying to impress her and gain her favour.

"I don't think so. How would the murderer have access to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe he's a student?"

Bellatrix closed her eyes as she rested her head against the window. Her fingers were already twitching, ready to grab her wand, but she was determined not to get detention on her first day back. The first week of school was filled with parties and she would rather keep her temper in check than spend a second with Filch. Demiguise, unicorn, graphorn...

"Did you hear that Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett are dating?"

Runespoor, fwooper, quintaped, salamander -

More words were exchanged, but she tried to tune it out, trying to focus on the numbers.

Laughter rang throughout the compartment, loud and boisterous. Bellatrix had tried to be patient, to channel Andromeda, but she had reached her limit.

"Get out!" she said, pulling out her wand.

Their eyes widened, as if they could not believe she was serious, and the conversation stopped abruptly . Bellatrix did not know why people were always surprised, it was a well known fact that she was rude. She had to start waving her wand to snap them out of their stupor. Idiots. Glancing at each other, the girls rushed out of the compartment, almost tripping over each other in their escape.

Once the compartment door closed, she released a breath and relaxed into her seat. Bellatrix would pay for her outburst, but it was worth the quiet. But as seconds stretched to minutes, boredom started to creep in. Where was Andromeda? She was about to get up to find her, when the door slid open. She cursed.

"Charles. What a surprise," Bellatrix said, her body stiffening.

He took a seat across from her. She let her eyes linger on his profile, trying to convince herself that he was not a figment of her imagination. Charles looked good and she hated him for it. A carbon copy of his father, his blonde hair fell into his bright green eyes. He had grown, but Bellatrix would bet that she was still taller than him. It was his younger brother Robert that had inherited their mother's tall stature.

Bellatrix had imagined this moment a million times this summer, but now that it had arrived, she was desperate to escape it.

"We have much to discuss, future wife," Charles said. His voice was deeper, yet something else she did not recognize.

She snorted. "Do we? Then why have my letters gone unanswered all summer?"

"I had matters to deal with at the Ministry. I warned you that I would be busy," he said, his green eyes meeting hers for the first time since he entered the compartment.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stared at the passing landscape. The trolley lady came by and Charles ordered their favourite treats. It was an ordinary scene, a ritual they had gone through since their First Year. But there was something different about him, in the way he held himself and talked that put her on edge. His smile was too perfect, his voice just the right amount of soothing and warm. She was at war with herself. This was her first friend and other than not answer her letters, he had not done anything wrong.

The first time they had met was at yet another society function. Bellatrix was seven years old and bored to tears. All the other girls wanted to play with their dolls and little tea sets. The boys flew their toy broomsticks, but would not let her join in. Narcissa and Andromeda had left her to play with the other girls, so Bellatrix decided to hide knowing that it would vex her mother and worry her sisters. She had spent an hour combing through the Selwyn manor searching for the perfect hiding spot.

Finally, she stumbled upon an old wardrobe and climbed in. She was alone for maybe ten minutes when the door swung open and a boy peered in. Without a word, he stepped in and joined her on the floor. Bellatrix would have tired of hiding within minutes, but he presented a challenge. It did not matter how many times she threatened him, punched him, or refused to speak to him. The little blond boy stayed by her side. Her and Charles had been inseparable after that.

Until this past summer.

"Eat your treat. We are to be married next year and we need to start acting like adults," he said, tossing a box at her.

Bellatrix caught it and whipped it at him, standing up. "Yes, Charles. Do let me know when you start acting like an adult. I expected this behaviour from someone like Lucius, not you."

She left the compartment before she said something she would regret. Charles and Andromeda were her only friends. Bellatrix knew that she had a difficult personality at times, it was an insecurity she had always had. She had spent years trying to become more docile, interested in parties and fashion, but it never stuck. It was the reason she was jealous of Narcissa. Her youngest sister was the poster child for perfection with her cool features and haughty expression.

But Charles knew her at her best and her worst, and had never let her down. His silence had hurt her more than she realized. He would have helped her escape from the etiquette training she was forced to endure and would have calmed her father's threats. Instead, she was forgotten like last year's racing broom. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she was unprepared for the train's sudden turn.

Someone caught her before she fell. "Are you okay?"

"I would be if you let go of me."

Rodolphus Lestrange looked amused and kept his grip on her. "Is this your version of a thank you?"

"Thank you for saving me from a couple of bruises. You are a real knight in shining armour," Bellatrix said. He was too close to comfort, but there was no room to escape.

"Anything to help a damsel in need. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"I was looking for Andromeda," Bellatrix said. "Have you seen her?"

This was the first time she had talked to Rodolphus alone. They coexisted in the same circles, but their groups rarely overlapped. He was Lucius Malfoy's best friend and Malfoy was Charles' childhood nemesis and competition. Bellatrix rarely talked to Lucius and his friends and vice versa. Rodolphus did not seem to care for these unspoken rules and she wondered where this confidence came from. Although he was popular, he was quiet and did not draw attention to himself. There was something in his gaze that made her uncomfortable.

Before she could do anything rash, the compartment door next to them slid open. Lucius peered into the hallway. "Good, you found her. The meeting can begin."

He stepped out into the corridor to talk to Rodolphus. Bellatrix caught sight of her sister and took a seat in between her and her cousin Regulus.

"I ran into him on my way back." Andromeda shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Bellatrix lowered her voice. "I had to face Charles alone because of you."

"You needed to talk. Did he apologize?" her sister asked concerned.

The raven-haired witch looked away. No longer interested in talking about her betrothed, she glanced around the compartment. Evan Rosier, Regulus Black, Severus Snape, and Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. It was a strange group - Snape the only person that was not Sacred Twenty-Eight - and she knew that Charles would be furious if he caught her here. Her betrothed and Lucius were both the heirs of powerful, wealthy families and both had designs to become the next Minister for Magic. But, her curiosity was too great for her to leave. Lucius and Rodolphus entered the compartment and the latter took a seat across from her.

"I chosen you for this meeting, because I have seen your potential. Things at Hogwarts and the Ministry are changing for the worst. The Headmaster and Minister swear it is for our betterment and our parents have promised that they will handle it," Lucius said, staring at each and every one of them. "But, I think we need to get involved. The Ministry is messing with our future. Our world will descend into chaos if it is opened up to muggles and the witch burnings will begin again. We cannot let this happen. We must use our connections and future positions to put a stop to this insanity. I have the utmost faith that if we work together, we will achieve great things. And one thing is certain, Minister Leach cannot remain in power."

The compartment erupted into chatter once Lucius finished. Bellatrix saw Andromeda pale and frowned at her reaction. Her sister had always been too caring for her own good. The raven-haired witch agreed with Lucius' views, but did not want it to become public knowledge. Plus, she had doubts that the Minister would achieve his goal of uniting the magical and muggle worlds. The Wizengamot would put a stop to it before it got too serious.

Rodolphus was staring at her again.

"He is bad news. I would avoid him if I were you," Regulus whispered.

The rest of the train ride went by uneventfully. Once the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station, the group left together and made their way to the carriage. There were two conversations going on and Bellatrix drifted in between them both.

"Then Lucius sent a bludger at him and you should have seen his face-"

"What if Professor Flitwick remembers that I accidentally set his robes on fire and gives me-"

"If our seeker was not such an idiot, I would not have had to take him out."

"If you had done the same to Professor McGonagall, then you would have reason for concern."

"So Lucius played the rest of the game as both our beater and seeker."

Bellatrix half-listened to the conversations, but scanned the crowd for Charles. She doubted he would approach her while she was with Lucius, but there was still a risk. Snape raised an eyebrow at her behaviour and she sent him her best glare. His presence grated on her. He did not belong with them and she did not know what Lucius was playing at, involving him in Sacred Twenty-Eight affairs.

She was just about to step into the carriage when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and she sighed. Was it necessary for everyone to manhandle her today?

"Selwyn. I am surprised you had the nerve to show your face after what you did this summer," Lucius smirked.

"And I almost mistook you for a girl with your long hair, Malfoy." he said before dropping his voice. "Bellatrix, we need to talk."

The group began reaching for their wands. As much as she dreaded this conversation, her desire to attend the welcome parties over spending it in detention won out. "Thank you for sticking up for me, but I should talk to Charles."

Reluctantly, she closed the door and followed her betrothed to the next empty carriage. He shut the door, stopping anyone from joining them. The carriage immediately started to move, the movement comforting. The silence that followed was awkward, as if neither knew quite how to start.

"I should have answered your letters. I am sorry for being an idiot," Charles said.

Bellatrix did not answer and stared out the window. His behaviour on the train was strange. This weighed heavily on her mind, but the truth was that he was her betrothed. They would be married despite any personal feelings or reservations she may have. Did she really have a choice?

"I apologized. What more do you want from me?"

"What did Lucius mean earlier?" she asked.

"I cannot talk about my work at the Ministry, but it is not as bad as it sounds," Charles said.

Bellatrix wanted to demand the truth and make him suffer for his silence this past summer. But their inevitable marriage was a weigh she could not ignore. Smiling tentatively, she extended her hand. Charles held her hand and she swore there was a hint of triumph, but it disappeared before she could be certain. The carriage came to a stop. Charles helped her up and they stepped of the carriage.

Andromeda smiled at the sight, but Bellatrix was surprised to see the scowl that crossed Rodolphus' face. Lucius also glared at Charles, the tension between the three running higher than she had seen before. She heard giggles and whispers break out when the other students caught sight of their joined hands.

At the end of the day, she was a Black and he was a Selwyn. Their so-called relationship and betrothal would be splashed against every tabloid magazine. Her mother had warned her of this, but she had brushed it off. But despite this, there was one resounding thought in her head as they walked towards the Great Hall.

It was nice to be home.


	3. Changes at Hogwarts

"The cause of the Goblin Rebellion was…"

Half the class had fallen asleep and the others were not far behind. The Head Girl was hastily scribbling notes at the front, as if this information would save her life. It was clear no one invited her to any of the parties last night. Charles was the only other one that Bellatrix could see writing notes, which surprised her. He had never shown initiative in History of Magic before.

Sleep was just about to envelop her in its warm embrace, when whispers broke out. Slowly opening her eyes, Bellatrix sat up and searched for the disturbance. For the first time since First Year, a girl had her hand raised – a Ravenclaw, of course – and all sleepiness had disappeared. It took Professor Binns ten minutes and a few coughs before he noticed there was a question. The startled look on his face alone was worth missing her nap.

The Ravenclaw blushed when she noticed the attention she had attracted, but quietly asked her question. "I thought we learned about the Ministry and Grindelwald this year, sir. We already learned about Goblin Rebellions last year."

"Well – you see – there has been a curriculum change. The Ministry has removed the rise and fall of Grindelwald, the history of the Ministry of Magic, and International Relations," Professor Binns answered. "The Ministry saw fit to expand your knowledge on the Goblin Rebellion, which is quite interesting in itself." He cleared his throat, his telltale sign that he was about to continue lecturing.

Another student interrupted him before Professor Binns could start. "How are the Goblin Rebellions relevant?"

"Most of us will find employment within the Ministry. Those subjects would be vital to our future," her housemate Evan Rosier added. He was part of Lucius' group and she had only seen him in passing. It was rare for him to speak up in class, but it made sense when she saw the smile Gabrielle Parkinson sent his way.

Professor Binns shifted uncomfortably at the unusually vocal class. "Unfortunately, there is nothing that I can do on the subject." The class groaned, but it did not deter him. "Now as I was saying, the first Rebellion took a turn for the worst when…"

Bellatrix was surprised to see the anger and frustration on some of her classmates' faces. Even Patricia Abbott – whose family was deeply entrenched into the Ministry – looked irritated. This gave more credence to Lucius' speech on the train; they were all feeling the sting of change. It felt like an eternity passed before the class was dismissed and she fell into step with Charles.

Class had started a few days ago and her betrothed was attacking his schoolwork with a vigor she had never seen before. Every spare moment was spent pouring over textbooks, starting essays, or studying for upcoming tests. In his defense, they were to write their NEWTs this year. But, his determination put her in a difficult position. She had never before given school a second thought. Bellatrix scored average grades with putting as little effort as she could. She preferred to learn through experience than to read about it. Did she want to join him in the library? No, but she had little choice in the matter. Bellatrix had driven away all the other girls in her year, too vulgar for their pretty, dainty ways. Charles was her best friend and she never cared to create friendships with other people. She was beginning to regret that decision.

"Alert the Prophet! Bellatrix Black is stepping into the library for the first time," a voice behind her said. It was unusually high and cheery making Bellatrix want to cover her ears.

She told Charles to go to the library and that she would meet him there before turning around. "Barbara Winters. I should have known. I am surprised to see you here; I do not see any wealthy heirs around." Bellatrix glanced around to exaggerate her point. "I was just joining my future husband."

"For your information, I am currently in a relationship," Winters said. She tossed her perfect, blonde hair back with a flick.

Bellatrix and Winters had been rivals since First Year. The Winters were a modest family with deep roots, but they had nothing on the Sacred Twenty-Eight in terms of wealth and influence. Barbara knew this and had made it her personal mission to marry into one of the families. But every patriarch knew her plans and no one wanted to marry their heir to a lesser known family.

"I did not ask," Bellatrix said. She turned around and started walking back to the library when the name of Winters' boyfriend stopped her.

"I heard about your little episode with Rodolphus on the train. If you spend another second with him, I will destroy you."

Bellatrix took a deep breath to stifle her anger. What was Rodolphus playing at, flirting with her when he was dating the Queen of All Evil? It also did not explain the anger on his face when he saw her and Charles at the carriages. She loved playing games, but only when she was in control.

"Your threats mean nothing to me," Bellatrix said, a predatory smile on her red lips as she walked towards the blonde. The anger on Winters' face filled her with satisfaction. "Does it kill you that after all the manipulation and work you put into your pristine reputation, that I will be the one who marries first?"

Bellatrix took a step back. "Despite the fact that I am vulgar and quick tempered. When it comes down to it, you cannot beat pedigree. We both know that Rodolphus will drop you like every other heir has."

"I have better things to do than listen to trash like you," Winters spat. The blonde could not hide the tears that welled up in her blue eyes and stalked away. Rumors of Bellatrix's cruelty would spread by the end of the day. But there was truth to the raven-haired witch's words that Winters could not dispute.

"Honey, I'm Sacred Twenty-Eight. You are the trash here."

Bellatrix sauntered into the library, a victorious smile on her face. She found Charles in the far corner, books and parchment covering most of the table. He did not acknowledge her when she sat down making her victory feel hollow. Glancing around, she saw that the rest of the library was empty. Minutes crawled past.

"Stop distracting me. Either work on something or go find something else to do," Charles said, flipping the page of his book.

Bellatrix looked between him and the door. To her surprise, she pulled out her Charms textbook and opened it to the first chapter. She saw the small smile appear on Charles' face and felt a flutter in her chest. There was still a valley between them, but this was a start.

They had been through too much together for her to walk away now.

Despite the drama the changes had caused, the first week came and went. Peeves was relentlessly chasing First Years, scaring them near the trick steps. They got stuck, were forced to miss class, and received detention. Bellatrix thought that perhaps Peeves and Filch had joined forces, a thought that disturbed her. But, the poltergeist had nothing on the Marauders.

The group of Fourth Year Gryffindors were determined to wreak havoc on the school. Their most recent prank was poisoning the Slytherin goblets at breakfast with a potion variation of the Cheering Charm. Her housemates were livid as they frequently burst into song. The professors found it funny initially until they realized how disruptive it was in class. Madam Pomfrey tried, but could not reverse its effects. The Slytherins were forced to endure it until it wore off on its own. Lucius and his crew were planning to retaliate and were seen hunched together by the fireplace. Snape looked giddy, a look that even made her feel uneasy.

For the first time, Bellatrix did not share her House's anger. She had overslept and missed breakfast on that fateful day. Bellatrix was the only Slytherin that escaped the prank and she took joy out of hearing Winters embarrass herself in front of Rodolphus.

Today was the first day since the potion wore off and the silence in class was a relief for everyone. Charms was her last class of the day.

"That concludes today's class," Professor Flitwick announced. "I will hand back the test you wrote last week. Remember to work on your essay that's due in three weeks' time!"

Grateful that she was at the top of the pile, Bellatrix grabbed her exam and almost dropped it in surprise. She checked the name at the top of the test, certain she received the wrong one. But her name was scrawled at the top and the test was filled with the answers she wrote. Professor Flitwick smiled at her and she felt uneasy at the attention. Carefully tucking it away in her bag, Bellatrix headed towards the library without Charles.

Outstanding.

The pride that filled her surprised her. A pattern soon developed and she began to score the highest grades she had received at Hogwarts. Bellatrix continued to join Charles in his studies, but did not share her marks with anyone else. This was her personal victory and she wanted to enjoy it.

It did not take long for students to get used to Bellatrix's presence in the library. She was bent over her Advanced Arithmancy assignment while Charles worked on Transfiguration. This was her first interesting project in the subject. Bellatrix had to predict her future using Arithmancy equations. The challenge was that you needed to have clear goals for the equation to work. She still did not know which career she wanted to pursue, so she chose the only certain part of her future: her marriage to Charles. It had taken her the entire afternoon to work out the probability and triple check it.

Their match would likely end in failure.

"What are you working on?" Charles asked, putting his Transfiguration textbook away.

Bellatrix pushed her parchment away from her. "Advanced Arithmancy. This stupid assignment is not giving me the result I want."

"You could ask the professor," he offered before giving her a strange look. "What possessed you to take such difficult classes?"

"My parents wanted me to be well-rounded," Bellatrix shrugged, starting to glance over her assignment again.

"Not that it will be much use after Hogwarts."

She looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Well with the children and your duties as the future Lady Selwyn," Charles said with a shrug.

When she did not respond, he pulled out his Potions' essay and started working on it. Bellatrix did not know how long she spent staring into space. There was a tightness in her chest and it became more difficult to breathe. Without a word to Charles, she threw her things into her book bag and left the library. As soon as she stepped into the corridor, Bellatrix rushed to her dormitory.

As soon as the door was shut, she leaned against the door and sank to the floor with her head in her hands. It was one slight after the other. Charles knew that she wanted to pursue a career. Bellatrix was not like the other girls her age that only cared for society events, children, and ladyships. Even if she did not choose a career, she wanted to travel. Charles had once wanted the same things. How many nights did they spend looking up at the stars and talking about a life of adventure?

The change in him was harder to ignore as the days passed. The warmth and compassion that used to be his trademark had disappeared. Bellatrix was certain that it related to Lucius' comment at the carriages, but no more was said on the subject. As much as she wanted to force Charles to answer her questions, a greater part of her was scared of losing him. Their nine years of friendship should have given her security – and last year she would have confronted Charles the second he started acting like an idiot – but instead, it gave her more to lose.

First and foremost, she was a Black and Blacks did not mope around waiting for their luck to change. If she could no longer rely on Charles, then she would have to look after herself. Standing up, Bellatrix brushed off her skirt and returned to the common room like nothing was amiss.

The sun started to rise later in the day and it was only a matter of time before the leaves turned from green to gold. The Seventh Years were already buried in assignments and exams. Bellatrix heard that it only got worse until the end of the year.

"Bellatrix, why are you awake this early on a Saturday?" Andromeda asked when the sisters ran into each other on the staircase.

"I woke up famished," Bellatrix said. "Where have you been? It seems like I have barely seen you since the school year started." They left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. The corridors were empty, everyone still in bed.

Her sister linked their arms together. "Rumor has it that you spend all your time in the library. I was starting to suspect possession, but you're just as grumpy in the morning as usual."

"I swear you take a Pepper-Up potion in the morning. But you did not answer my question. Where have you been?"

"I have been busy working on a project with classmates from other Houses. You are always so dramatic," Andromeda said with a laugh.

The resentment swelled in her chest and she did not understand where her anger was coming from. It seemed like she was always frustrated this year and the smallest things triggered her temper. "I am not being dramatic," Bellatrix snapped. "Things with Charles have been difficult and I needed to talk to my sister, but you are never around."

They reached the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. There were only a handful of students present, but they all belonged to other Houses. Andromeda refused to meet her eye as they started piling food on their plates. Bellatrix regretted her outburst, but was too embarrassed to apologize. Breakfast was stiff and uncomfortable. It was not until they were both finished that Andromeda broke the silence.

"I am sorry for neglecting you. It was not my intention," she said, grabbing Bellatrix's hand. "Why have things been difficult?"

The raven-haired witch pulled her hand away. "He is no longer the same person. Everything that I used to love about him is gone and now I am stuck with this shell of who he was."

"You loved him? I never knew that."

Her heart clenched at her sister's words. "Yes, but it feels like a lifetime ago. Now we go through the motions, but he finds just as much fault with me as I do with him. When did everything change?"

"When our parents signed our betrothal contracts," Andromeda answered. "It is difficult to live when our fates have already been decided."

The sudden influx of students stopped their conversation. Charles appeared shortly after that and took a seat next to Bellatrix. The raven-haired witch gave her sister a grateful smile, which Andromeda returned before standing up. "I am sorry, Bella. I have to go work on the project."

Her sister disappeared without another word. She felt Andromeda's absence almost immediately and almost wanted to chase after her sister. Bellatrix knew she was being ridiculous, but it was a relief to be herself with someone. It was something that happened so rarely these days.

"Anything interesting?" Bellatrix asked after Charles finished with the Daily Prophet.

He finished his pumpkin juice. "The usual nonsense."

"The serial killer has stopped murdering witches. No murders since the summer," Gabrielle Parkinson said.

Evan smiled at her. "Maybe he has become better at covering his tracks. Just because the Aurors have not found a body does not mean there is not a body to be found."

"Although it pains me to say this, I have to agree with you," Bellatrix said. She looked up to see Rodolphus enter the Great Hall and stood up, grabbing Charles. "On that note, Charles and I have places to be."

Her betrothed gave her a strange look, but followed her out of the Great Hall. The rest of their Saturday was spent hunched over books in the common room. Their housemates were outdoors taking in the last bit of sunshine before winter set in.

"There is a Ravenclaw party tonight," Charles said after the common room started filling up again.

Bellatrix sighed. There was a Slytherin party tonight too. "We attended the Ravenclaw one last time? Would it kill you to spend time with our housemates?"

"Why would you want to stay here? You hate everyone."

"I do not hate everyone. At least our House knows how to have a good time. The Ravenclaws bore me to tears," she said. "Why do you let Lucius bother you?"

"Why do you let Barbara bother you? You do not have to attend if you do not want to," Charles said standing up and gathering his things. "I am going to the Ravenclaw party with or without you."

She stood up and threw her things into her bag. "Then go! See if I care. It has been a long time since I got drunk in this common room," Bellatrix said. If he was going to play dirty, then she would too.

Charles took a step towards her, a warning in his bright green eyes. She did not cower and took a step towards him. "Are you going to forbid me? Go on, use your rights as my betrothed. I dare you."

They were an inch apart. He pulled away and for a moment she swore she saw her best friend staring back at her. "I can't believe you would think that lowly of me."

Bellatrix laughed. "Well things change. You are the one that has shown me that. Enjoy your party, Charles."

She grabbed her bag and disappeared up the stairs that led to her dormitory. A few hours later, she joined the party. Bellatrix had searched for Andromeda, but her sister was nowhere to be found. Gabrielle was nice enough to keep her company. It was a relief to be with the people she had grown up with instead of the Ravenclaws.

"When did you start dating Evan?" Bellatrix asked, taking a sip of spiked punch. Her customary red lipstick left a stain on the glass marking it as hers.

Gabrielle blushed. "Only recently. I never had the opportunity to talk to him before."

The two girls glanced at Evan. He was seated with Lucius, Rodolphus, Regulus, and Snape. Narcissa was seated beside Lucius and her youngest sister kept glancing at him. She had started to spend more time with Regulus and Snape and as a result was frequently with the older boys. Narcissa was currently leaning in to say something to Lucius and his chuckle could be heard from across the room.

It was inappropriate.

Bellatrix tried to focus on what Gabrielle was saying, she truly was. Her mind kept going to Andromeda and she doubted Narcissa would be behaving in such a fashion if their sister was present. Lucius' expression was one of politeness and her youngest sister was too oblivious to read the signs. Before her mind could register what was going on, Bellatrix was already walking towards her youngest sister. She grabbed Narcissa and pulled her off to the side.

"Get your hands off me!" Narcissa said, trying to pull away from her grasp.

Bellatrix squeezed her arm harder. "Do you know how pathetic you look flirting with your sister's betrothed?"

"Where is Andromeda? I have not seen her with Lucius since the train ride. I am doing her a favor," she said, her chin tilted up.

"All you are doing is ruining your reputation. Unless our parents will it, the betrothal is ironclad. Leave the party before the boys decide that you are not wife material," Bellatrix said. "I will tell Mother what you are doing."

It was only the threat of their mother's wrath that made Narcissa storm off. Charles chose this moment to return. The disagreement between the two still hung over them, but she still walked towards him. The alcohol made her more forgiving. Charles waited for her and as soon as she reached him, she hugged him. He tensed, but wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him.

"Enjoyed your party?"

Charles shrugged. "Yes, I did. Good night, Bellatrix."

She watched him climb the stairs to his dorm and was quick to do the same. There were so many things left unsaid downstairs, but Bellatrix was too exhausted to deal with it. She should have gone to the Ravenclaw party. Sleep was difficult to find that night.

The next afternoon, Bellatrix took her customary seat next to Charles. She had been lucky that her morning was filled with Advanced Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, two classes her betrothed did not take. Not a word was exchanged between the two and the raven-haired witch wanted the class to be over with. Things were awkward and Bellatrix did not understand it.

"Today, you will practice the Fianto Duri spell," their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor announced. "What is the purpose of this spell?"

Charles was the first to answer, beating Lucius by a second. "It is used to strengthen defensive spells, most commonly shield spells."

"Excellent! Five points to Slytherin. I have paired you up with a classmate. One of you will perform Protego while the other attempts Fianto Duri. Then you will switch," the Professor said, waving her hand at the board. The list of partners appeared and she was surprised not to be paired up with Charles. It was a bit of a relief.

Bellatrix refused to go to her partner and waited for him to come to her desk. She had done her best to avoid him since her run-in with Winters earlier this year. Bellatrix supposed that her luck could not last forever. It was strange that she barely saw Rodolphus the last six years, but this year he was everywhere she looked.

"Would you like to try the spell first?" Rodolphus asked, his blue eyes had a hint of mischievousness. "If I did not know better, I would say you have been avoiding me."

"You spend a lot of time focusing on someone that is not your girlfriend," Bellatrix said, pulling out her wand. "I will cast the Fianto Duri first."

Rodolphus waved his wand and performed a nonverbal shield spell. Mildly impressed, she did the required motions. "Fianto Duri."

Her magic infused with his, making the shield swell until it was double in size and had become opaque. The thrill of the spell made her forget who she was with and she smiled – her first genuine smile of the year – and Rodolphus grinned. A tingle spread down her wand arm, a reaction from their magic working together.

"You are an incredible witch."

Her spell failed at his words and her smile disappeared. This was the first time anyone had ever commented on her magical ability. Rodolphus' smile faded and was replaced with a more serious face as his spell fell as well. He looked like he wanted to say more, but the words never left his mouth.

They were standing close together, a result of the dual spellcasting. But if Bellatrix had looked around the classroom, she would have noticed that they were the only ones that had been successful their first time around and that there was a good distance between the partners. As she did not look around, Bellatrix was able to convince herself that this was perfectly normal.

They spent the rest of class taking turns practicing the spell using different defensive spells. It was intriguing how their magic infused together and she almost forgot that Rodolphus was her partner. Bellatrix glanced up at one point to look at the time when she saw Charles smile warmly at his Ravenclaw female partner. Her throat clenched and she wondered if the girl had been at the party last night.

When the class was dismissed, Bellatrix did not wait for Charles. Rodolphus tried to follow her, but she was too fast and managed to disappear into the crowd. For the first time since the school year started, Bellatrix did not open her textbooks once and felt a little guilty. She slipped into the courtyard and wandered aimlessly until she found a suitable spot to sit. Andromeda took a seat next to her and they watched the Great Lake in silence.


	4. Manipulation

The class was in full brew mode with smoke permeating every inch of the room. The students cast frantic glances at the instructions while vigorously stirring their potion. The goal was to hand in a perfect Volubilis Potion, which altered or restored the voice of its drinker. Charles was in charge of stirring, while Bellatrix would add the required ingredients at the right time. They were ahead of their classmates and Professor Slughorn smiled approvingly after glancing into their cauldron.

"I forgot the mint sprigs, could you get them? Charles asked.

Bellatrix added the honeywater and watched the potion turn pink. Now they had to wait until it turned orange before moving on to the next step. She swore the fresh mint sprigs were right next to the honeywater, but they were nowhere to be found. Bellatrix looked into her kit, then Charles'.

"We will have to use Professor Slughorn's," she said.

Charles frowned. "I was certain that I restocked my ingredients this summer."

Bellatrix shrugged and went to the supply closet. The cupboard was a disaster. Jars were mislabelled and in no particular order. She started picking up various containers trying to determine which one the mint was in. The pressure to find it quickly made it hard to focus and she started to pick them up at random, half-expecting the mint to appear.

"I was hoping that Professor Slughorn would assign us as partners," Rodolphus said.

She was startled by his sudden appearance, but did not turn around. "He respects the old ways. If Winters was in this class, you would have been assigned together."

Bellatrix found the right jar after what felt like an eternity, but frowned. The only mint sprigs left were wilted. Some students had no respect and ruined the ingredients with their lack of care. She could not remember the last time she had to stoop so low as to use the school's ingredients. It was embarrassing. Grabbing the required amount of mint, she turned around and huffed when she saw how close Rodolphus was. "Could you move?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rodolphus asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Memories of their recent Defence Against the Dark Arts class surfaced, but she pushed them away. "I want to add the mint before my potion is ruined." An idea dawned on her. "Did you steal it? I swore that I had placed some on the table."

Rodolphus smirked, but did not answer. His close proximity put her on edge. He smelled like leather and parchment, an odd combination but not unpleasant. The hustle and bustle of their classmates made her aware of every little movement he made. What did Rodolphus hope to achieve?

"Can I help you, Lestrange?" Charles asked, appearing at Bellatrix's side. He put his hand on the small of her back, a claim of possession.

Rodolphus smirked and took a small step back in surrender. "This is the communal supply closet."

"And I do not see you looking for ingredients," Charles said, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Stay away from Bellatrix. You do not know what I am capable of."

"You are nothing in the grand scheme of things," Rodolphus said with an amused smile. "I can do what I want, when I want. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Rodolphus left before the fight escalated, leaving a fuming Charles in his wake. He pushed Bellatrix back to their workstation, their potion the colour of burnt orange. Charles cursed and tore the jar from her hand, quickly adding the mint. He did not look at her as he continued working on the potion, leaving her with nothing to do but watch him.

"It was not what it looked like," Bellatrix said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

The rest of class was spent in silence. Rodolphus and Evan burst into laughter and looked like they were having fun. The way Rodolphus could dismiss the conflict he had caused bothered her. Bellatrix took a seat. She hated that Charles had treated her like a possession. Bellatrix could fight her own battles, thank you very much. She was happy when the potion was finally finished. Charles filled a vial and submitted it to Professor Slughorn who gave it an "Exceeds Expectations". Charles grabbed his things and stormed out of the classroom. It was not the Outstanding he was aiming for.

Bellatrix was left with the cleaning, her least favourite part. Rodolphus glanced at her, but she focused on scrubbing the cauldron. It was a disgusting job. Professor Slughorn dismissed them once the tidying up was finished and she was grateful to have a study period next. Not in the mood to run into Rodolphus, Bellatrix took the long way back to the common room. She was a few minutes away from the entrance when she heard footsteps. Bellatrix was going to continue on her way until she heard to whom the voices belonged to. They were just around the corner. She could not turn around or continue on without being spotted, so she slipped behind a tapestry stifling a cough from the dust.

"Where have you been disappearing to?" Lucius asked.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Studying for my classes. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this."

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Where? I have searched for you. Do you know how poorly this reflects on me?"

"You've been checking up on me?" her sister asked. "I have been studying with friends from other houses." Andromeda took a step back, shaking her head. "I can't believe you have been checking up on me."

"You are to be my wife. Is it so wrong to want to get to know you before our wedding?" Lucius asked. He reached out to grab her hand, but her sister made no move to take it.

"Maybe I am not sold on marrying you."

The silence that followed was painful. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, while Andromeda glanced down the corridor. Bellatrix felt for the both of them. As much as she wanted her sister to be happy, they were Blacks and had a duty to uphold. At least Lucius was trying, which not many males were doing. If Charles made half the effort Lucius had –

"We will be married regardless of your feelings on the matter. You cannot say that I did not try to make this work," Lucius said, his tone sending a chill down her back. "And stop talking like a Weasley. It does nothing but encourage the rumours about you."

Lucius stormed off leaving Andromeda standing there in shock. Bellatrix wanted to go to her sister, but Lucius was right. Her sister was never around, she talked differently, and the secrecy made it hard not to be suspicious of her. Before she was forced to decide what to do, Andromeda left in the opposite direction of Lucius. Bellatrix waited until there were no signs of her before leaving her hiding spot.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair. Lucius was in a black mood, her sister absent, and Charles still had not spoken two words to her. Rodolphus and Evan had their heads bent together and kept peering at the Marauders. The Gryffindors were laughing. Potter said something that make the redhead smile prettily, before she pushed his face in cake. Bellatrix admired the redhead's tactics and pictured how Charles would react if she did something similar. Maybe it would knock some sense into him.

"We should take the night off studying," Charles said once he had finished his plate.

She looked up, her brow furrowed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have an idea."

After Bellatrix was finished, he grabbed her hand – the first time since last year – and led her through the castle. The grin on his face was reminiscent of the time they stole all of Evan's socks. She could not remember what they did with the blasted things, but Charles' recount of the morning Evan woke up sockless had entertained her for days. Bellatrix did not want to return the smile. Charles did not apologize for his behavior in Potions, which still irritated her, but his mood was contagious. He led her outdoors, yellow and red leaves crunching underfoot as he brought her to the broom shed. Smiling, Bellatrix grabbed her broom and immediately jumped on.

The wind whipped her long, black hair into her face. Flying was the best feeling in the world. It was an unspoken rule that women did not make the Slytherin team no matter their skill level. Otherwise, she would have joined the team in a heartbeat. Bellatrix had not had the opportunity to fly since arriving at Hogwarts. The Quidditch teams had hogged the pitch since school started, trying to prepare for the upcoming season.

"Race you to the other side!" Charles yelled and took off.

The thrill of the chase made her blood sing. Bellatrix leaned forward and the cold, autumn air made her lungs burn as she gained on Charles. They were neck-to-neck, the competition fierce between them. But Bellatrix sped up at the last second, winning the race. They flew for a couple of hours until night fell. Bellatrix put away her broom after Charles and felt lighter for the first time since the betrothal announcement.

"Do you remember that night?"

Bellatrix smiled, but wiped her face discretely from sweat and a runny nose. "How could I forget?"

"I had the biggest crush on you. It took me weeks to build up the courage to kiss you. I thought you were going to punch me," Charles said.

They were so close that she could feel his body heat through his cloak. She did not understand why he was acting like nothing had changed. It was so hard to keep up to his moods these days. Bellatrix was still angry at him, but it had been so long since he had looked at her like that and did it really matter that he defended her - He tasted of childhood memories and dreams. He pulled her closer towards him and she could have kissed him forever, but a noise made them part. Her loneliness returned as quickly as it had disappeared.

They had only kissed once – in Fourth Year – and a week later, Charles started dating Daphne Yaxley.

Bellatrix had cried for a week straight.

Charles reached out and grabbed her hand as they walked back to the common room. Bellatrix faced forward, not daring to look at him. She was not sure what would be worse – his cold stare or warm, green eyes – so Bellatrix did not look at him at all.

Tonight felt like a dream and she was scared that she was going to wake up from it at any moment.

It was the first day that they were allowed to duel in Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Professor announced last week that they were doing a tournament. Today was the second day and the class was buzzing with anticipation. The slate today was Bellatrix against Winters and Lucius against Rodolphus. Her duel was first and the girls in their class were clamouring for a good spot to watch. Bellatrix was better than Winters, but the blonde would be motivated to win.

They both sent a spell at the same time. Bellatrix dodged the pink stream and her wand slashed the air faster than even she expected. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she felt alive. "Expelliarmus!"

Winters was disarmed and the duel was over. The class groaned in disappointment, expecting a longer duel, and Bellatrix joined their frustration. Winters might be her match socially, but magically, Bellatrix was superior. Charles congratulated her and kissed her forehead. Ever since that night on the pitch, he had been more affectionate. Bellatrix gave him a small smile before watching the next duel.

It was Rodolphus against Lucius and this duel was the longest one yet. They were evenly matched, each knowing their opponent's weakness and having no qualms at exposing them. The battle raged on until Rodolphus stunned Lucius, winning the duel. Bellatrix was surprised. She would have bet money on Lucius winning.

The class ended and Charles was slated to duel Arthur Weasley next class. Charles left for a meeting with the Headmaster, leaving Bellatrix to pack up her things alone. He never told her why he met with the Headmaster, but it was becoming a common occurrence. What would they have in common? Bellatrix grabbed her book bag and stepped into the corridor. Her blood froze.

"I can't believe Bellatrix humiliated Barbara like that."

"It was a disgusting display of arrogance. I don't know what Charles sees in her."

"Do you think Bellatrix cheated?"

"She must have. Did you hear that she's been chasing after Rodolphus? Barbara was in tears about it the other day."

Bellatrix pushed past the group of girls – the older sisters of the idiots that had sat in her compartment at the start of the year – and heard them gasp as they recognized her. Bellatrix kept up her fast pace and was grateful that classes were over for the day. She had been right. Winters had been spreading rumours about her, further alienating Bellatrix from the girls in their year.

By the time she reached the common room, Bellatrix had calmed down considerably. She would wait for Charles before going down to the Great Hall. Rodolphus and Winters were sitting on the couch and Bellatrix could hear her name in between sobs. For a moment Bellatrix felt bad for beating her so quickly, but then she remember that Winters would have rubbed it in her face if the situation was reversed. Rodolphus wrapped his arms around the blonde and kissed her, not noticing that they were no longer alone in the common room. Bellatrix left at the tender sight.

She could barely resist the urge to hexing every person she passed in the corridor. The air around her crackled with energy and she ran into the courtyard before she unleashed her anger on a poor, unfortunate soul. Her heart constricted at the thought of Rodolphus and Winters together. He had given her the impression that his relationship with Winters had ended and Bellatrix was furious that he playing games with her. Did he really believe the rumours that Bellatrix was heartless? Did he have to be dating the one person that she despised?

The tree next to her split and the wind picked up, swirling leaves around her. Her magic was unstable and she tried to calm down. Bellatrix did not understand why it bothered her so much. She was engaged to Charles and things between them had never been better. Rodolphus had not crossed her mind once. That was a lie, but it was not as if she wanted to think of Rodolphus. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her breathing. It was harder to gain control of her magic without Andromeda, but not impossible.

Dinner had come and gone before Bellatrix felt calm enough to return to the common room. It was packed when she arrived and Bellatrix had forgotten that the weekend had started. Winters was nowhere in sight. Rodolphus was talking to Evan and Lucius, while Charles was across the room talking to Burke. Bellatrix joined Charles and he shot her a smile at her approach. His behaviour change made her nervous, but tonight, it would work in her favour. She kissed him softly - the girls gasped in shock at the sight - and Charles wrapped an arm around her. Bellatrix leaned against him as he resumed his conversation with Burke.

She had promised herself that she would ignore Rodolphus, but that lasted two minutes. He was staring at her, his blue eyes blazing with anger. Bellatrix wanted to curse him for being such a hypocrite, but Charles whispering in her ear distracted her. She shot Rodolphus a smirk before laughing at Charles and Burke's joke.

Two could play at this game.


	5. Temptation

If there was one thing in the world Bellatrix hated, it was waiting. As a Black, it was not a concept she was overly familiar with. But here she was, sitting outside the teacher's lounge waiting for her fate. It was all very simple. Lancaster had started spreading rumours about her - she was a lot less subtle than Winters - and Bellatrix might have set her Transfiguration assignment on fire. No one insulted her family and got away with it. Frankly, Bellatrix would have preferred detention than waiting to hear what her punishment entailed. At least then she would have been doing something.

It did not help matters that she was not waiting alone.

"Who did you kill today?" he asked, a large grin on his face.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "No one yet, but the day is still young."

Sirius slid down the bench until their arms were touching. The temptation to hit him grew by the second. "Does Daddy still hate you?"

"Not as much as he hates you for your betrayal," Bellatrix said, satisfied when she saw him flinch.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "But it still must sting that he liked me more than you."

She had never been close with Sirius - he was two years younger - but they had always had an understanding. Bellatrix and Sirius were one hundred percent Black. They had the temper, stubbornness, and impulsiveness. It was because they were so alike that they had spent their childhood fighting. Whereas, Andromeda and Narcissa had inherited the Rosier side with their beauty and patience. Her sisters never quite understood her and part of her was jealous of their gracefulness and ladylike qualities. That would never be Bellatrix. As a result, there was a bond between her and Sirius that had never been completely severed despite his disownment.

"Do not let that chip on your shoulder weigh you down. How does it feel to know that Potter will never understand you the way that I do?" Bellatrix said.

His reply was cut off by the door swinging open. A stern Professor McGonagall and a smiling Professor Slughorn stepped into the hallway. Bellatrix quickly stood up, happy that she won the verbal spar with her cousin and that she would no longer be kept waiting.

"Miss Black, I have assured Miss Lancaster and Professor McGonagall that the fire was accidental. Unfortunately, you will still have to report to my office on Monday for detention," Professor Slughorn said, ignoring the incredulous expressions on the Gryffindors faces. A Gryffindor would be sentenced to at least a week of detentions.

Bellatrix curtsied. "I will see you then, Professor."

Before another word could be said, she turned and headed back to the dungeons. Professor McGonagall's shrill lecture to Sirius echoed off the stone walls and down the hallway. Bellatrix grinned. Professor Slughorn's punishments were known to be mild, especially if you belonged to his special Slug Club. Bellatrix returned to the common room and joined Charles on the couch. A pair of blue eyes watched her and she snuggled into the blond's side. Bellatrix refused to acknowledge Rodolphus. Charles was in the middle of reading a book. He looked adorable, his clothes rumpled and his hair was messy. Before she could comment on it, her sisters plopped down on the couch opposite to them.

"Did you hear that Father won his case?" Narcissa said. Her lips were painted red, a harsher look than her normal rosy pink.

Bellatrix frowned as she peered at her sister. "Is that my lipstick?"

Her lips quirked up. "Andromeda stole mine, so I thought I would borrow yours."

"I did not steal anything," Andromeda said with her hands up.

"You do have a glow about you," Bellatrix said.

Andromeda looked startled as both sisters looked at her. There was a wildness to her brown eyes that had never been there before. It was a strange reaction to a simple comment. Bellatrix had changed the conversation to avoid talking about their father. Because no, she did not know he won his case and no, he did not send her a letter. The last time she received a letter from her father was after her first detention in First Year, warning her of the consequences of future detentions.

Narcissa smiled. "You look pretty. I suppose you can borrow my makeup. And Bellatrix is jealous that I look better wearing her lipstick."

"The world does not revolve around you Cissy. But I am flattered that you want to look more like me," Bellatrix said, glancing at Charles. She could tell that he was irritated with their conversation. He kept shifting on the couch and had not turned a page in the past five minutes. She was torn. Bellatrix could not remember the last time that she had spent time with both of her sisters, but she also wanted to spend time with Charles. "Would you like to watch the quidditch match today?"

"You better be. Slytherin against Gryffindor, it is the match of the season," Narcissa said.

Charles shut his book, giving up the pretence of reading. "I have work to do. We have a Potions' essay due soon."

"You finished it last week," Bellatrix said.

"I need to edit it. I found a new reference that I want to include in it," he said.

"If you do not want to go to the game, that is fine. You do not need to lie about it," Bellatrix said and she saw Narcissa roll her eyes while Andromeda was lost in thought. An uncomfortable silence descended on the group. Bellatrix regretted her comment the moment she said it and tried to smooth things over. "We could work on assignments here while everyone is at the game? That way we can socialize when it is over?"

Charles nodded and went to get his school supplies.

"What is his deal?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "It is a long story. Do not worry your pretty little head about it."

"Quidditch! Quidditch! Quidditch!"

The cheer rang out as a group of her housemates appeared decked out in silver and green. The game was to start in half an hour and the common room emptied quickly as everyone went to get a seat before the game started. Narcissa and Andromeda left, arms linked, and Bellatrix sighed as she looked around at the empty common room. Charles descended the stairs and started setting up his stuff. Reluctantly, she went up to her dormitory, grabbed her book bag, and joined him. It felt like the hours dragged on as they worked and she wondered how Slytherin was doing. The Gryffindor team was strong this year.

She should have joined her sisters.

The common room was overflowing after the quidditch game. The music was blaring, cups filled to the brim, and laughter echoed across the dungeon. Bellatrix could not remember the last time she saw her housemates so happy and she was glad she had convinced Charles to study in the common room. They would have missed this if they had gone to the library. Even his bad mood seemed to have lessened, the enthusiasm contagious. The common room exploded into cheers when the quidditch team entered and drinks were thrust into their hands. Tonight, they were celebrities.

"You should have seen Potter's face when he realized we won," Lucius grinned. "If Evan had not dodged that bludger at the last second and caught the snitch... Let us drink to Evan for securing our victory."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and watched her well-bred housemates turn into drunken idiots. She noticed a drink in Charles' hand and wondered when he had gotten it. Bellatrix watched Rodolphus disappear into the boys dormitory with Winters, she was holding his hand and it did not take a genius to figure out what they had planned. She quickly looked away and scanned the common room. Evan and Rabastan were chugging elf wine, the bet was to see which one passed out first. Her money was on Rabastan. The next hour passed quickly listening to stories and relaxing with Charles. She was content.

"Would you like to dance?" Charles asked, his cheeks rosy from the alcohol.

"I would love to," she said and took his hand.

A slow song came on and she smiled as Charles held her. He was comforting and if she closed her eyes, Bellatrix could pretend that they were still children. Too much had been placed on their shoulders and she could see that it was wearing them down. But she was happy to have regained a small part of Charles back this past month. The songs changed, but they continued to slowly dance as the party raged on around them.

"May I cut in?"

His deep voice made her shiver. Charles let her go despite the fact her internally pleading for him to stay. The blond waltzed to the drink table leaving her alone with Rodolphus. Charles was a happy go-lucky drunk and did not seem to remember his threats to Rodolphus. Typical. The people around them started dancing as the new song began its opening melody and Rodolphus raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Bellatrix took his offered hand and let him lead her. Habit drove her feet through the familiar dance. The irrational thought was the more she danced, the faster the song was over and she could leave Rodolphus without causing a scene.

"That is it? You are going to give me the cold shoulder?" he asked her after he spun her. Their faces were inches away from each other, his bright blue eyes staring into the depths of her soul, before the dance pulled them apart. Bellatrix looked away. She wanted to yell at him, scream that he had made her feel like a fool. He could not have both her and Winters, it did not work like that. That thought made her blood boil, because Bellatrix did not want Rodolphus. Being attracted to someone else was a phase that all betrothed women went through. It would pass. It was nothing.

"I am surprised you returned to the party so soon. That was what, two minutes?" Bellatrix said. He pulled her closer to him and she smirked. "I was expecting more from you."

The song ended, but he made no move to let her go. Bellatrix could not look away and she hated herself for it. "I did not realize you paid so much attention to me. I can assure you, I last much longer than two minutes." The look he shot her made her squirm. Before she could run, Rodolphus took her hand and pulled her closer. "Watch Andromeda. There are rumours that she is cheating on Lucius."

Before she could reply, he was gone leaving her feeling cold and empty. Bellatrix glanced around while Rodolphus' words sunk in. Winters had not returned downstairs. That was a small mercy. Charles was playing a drinking game, oblivious to everything around him. She was about to join him when Bellatrix spotted Narcissa talking to Regulus. She made her way through the throng of people, pushing her way through. Her sister saw her walking up to her and turned her head to whisper something to their cousin, ignoring her. Bellatrix could never keep up to Narcissa's mood. One minute she loved you and the next, she would give you the cold shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," Bellatrix said quietly. Regulus got the hint and went to find Rabastan before the sisters started to fight. Bellatrix could smell the alcohol on her sister's breath and sighed. She did not have time to deal with Narcissa too.

"What do you want now? Of course, I am having a good time. It is like you have this radar whenever I am remotely happy and show up, like you get off on ruining my life," Narcissa snapped.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the world does not revolve around you," Bellatrix said. "Do you know where Andromeda is?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "No, I have not seen her all night. Looking to ruin her night as well?"

"You are such a bitch," she said before turning away. Narcissa knew exactly what to say to push her buttons. They had never gotten along and Bellatrix could not imagine a future where they did. There was too big of an age difference, their personalities opposites. The party was in full swing. A sudden burst of laughter startled her. After checking the dormitory, Bellatrix left the common room to search for her sister. Narcissa's words haunted her. As the eldest, she had always felt responsible for her siblings. Bellatrix might be the disappointment, but she could shield her sisters from that. They did not need to walk blindly into the world.

The cool air hit her face as she left the common room and she relaxed. Where would Andromeda go if she was not attending the party? The answer was wherever Andromeda spent her time these days, which she never divulged to Bellatrix. Rodolphus' words echoed in her ears. What was her sister thinking? She knew the power of rumours and to anger the Malfoys... Their parents would kill Andromeda and then Bellatrix for not getting involved sooner. It took half an hour of searching before Bellatrix remembered a place Andromeda liked to go. It was an abandoned classroom that she used to go to in her First Year.

Bellatrix opened the door - expecting another dead end - and was stunned. Andromeda was seated on a desk and a man stood between her legs, their limbs interlocked, hands in each others' hair. She had never seen her sister kiss someone before and it was an uncomfortable experience. Bellatrix was frozen as she processed the scene in front of her. Andromeda had always been the studious, quiet one that had never broken a rule in her life. But here she was kissing someone that was not Lucius.

"Andromeda Black, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Bellatrix screeched and was satisfied when the couple sprang apart immediately. There was a curse and shuffling as they tried to right their clothing. Andromeda's brown eyes were frightened as if she truly did not think she would get caught and was at a loss now that she was.

The boy tried to reach out to Andromeda, but she pushed him away. "Ted, just go."

"'Dromeda, we will face her together," he said facing Bellatrix bravely.

"No, you don't understand. Please leave. I'll find you later," Andromeda said. Bellatrix had been trying to place the boy and realized that it was Edward Tonks. He was in Hufflepuff and had not been worth knowing. He still was not. Edward kissed the top of Andromeda's head and left the two sisters alone.

"Tell me that I am seeing things, Dromeda," Bellatrix said. "Because I know that you are smarter than this. It is all starting to make sense. Your absences, wearing makeup, talking like a Weasley."

Andromeda flinched at the nickname, but raised her chin. "Do not judge me, Bellatrix. We both know that I have nothing on what you have done. Not all of us were lucky in our betrothals."

"If you think that I am lucky in my betrothal, than you are stupid. Do not tell me you were stupid enough to fall in love with him," Bellatrix said.

"Of course not," her sister said, the fire dying in her eyes. "But he understands me in a way that Lucius never will."

Bellatrix sighed and ran a hand through her raven hair. "Tell me that you will stop this madness."

Tears filled Andromeda's eyes and she refused to look at Bellatrix, but she nodded. Reluctantly, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her sister. They stayed like that for several minutes until her sister sniffed and pulled away. "How did you find out?"

"Rodolphus, which means that Lucius most likely knows," Bellatrix said. They left the classroom and walked back towards the common room. They received glares from Gryffindors, but a glare from her was enough to stop any comments they were bound to say.

"You won't tell Father, will you?" Andromeda asked before they stepped into the common room.

"No. You promised you would stop. We all make mistakes," she said and was surprised when her sister hugged her again. They were not an affectionate family. She patted Andromeda's arm awkwardly. This was Narcissa's domain. As they joined the party, Bellatrix was stuck with this nagging feeling that this would not be the last of Edward Tonks.


	6. So It Begins

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you do not know this couple, I suggest you change that tonight," Professor Slughorn announced. "Mr. Selwyn will go far within the Ministry and Miss Black will follow him, mark my words!"

It was the annual Christmas Slug Club dinner. Professor Slughorn showed off the students he had acquired to his connections at the Ministry. People thought it commendable that he took such an active interest in the younger generations, but Bellatrix knew better. The Professor built connections so that he could call on them if he ran into trouble or needed a favour. The way he was staring at them put Bellatrix on edge, like they were priceless dolls to add to his collection. She managed a terse smile when the polite applause broke out. It was expected for him to talk about Charles - Professor Slughorn had chosen to support him over Lucius - but mentioning her had been a surprise. Charles was glowing and smiling his perfect smile. But, the way he kept glancing at her meant Charles was not happy to share his moment in the spotlight.

He waited until everyone tucked in before broaching the subject. "Why did the Professor mention you during his speech?"

"Most likely because I am engaged to you and it sounded nicer," Bellatrix said reluctantly. She was not sure where the impulse to lie came from, but it was out of her mouth before she could take it back.

"Nonsense!" Professor Slughorn interrupted. "You have been a positive influence on her, Charles. Her marks have been excellent this year. I would not be surprised to find her by your side when you become Minister for Magic."

Charles ignored the comment and started talking to the person next to him, effectively giving her the cold shoulder. It reinforced her decision to keep her marks a secret and it irritated her that he could not be happy for her. Was it that unbelievable that she could score highly? It was true, she had never applied herself before but even in those days, she still got Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations. Bellatrix had resigned herself to eating her meal silently when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Black, I have heard excellent things about you," the person to her right said. He was an Unspeakable, his cloak obscuring his features. "Have you chosen a career path?"

It was odd talking to someone when you could neither see them nor hear their real voice. "Thank you. My father has told me excellent things about your department. Unfortunately, I am still deciding."

The Unspeakable took off his glove and reached out to take her hand. "May I?"

Curiosity overrode her self-preservation instincts and she gently took his hand. The Unspeakable's body tensed upon contact, his hand clamped down on hers. No one else noticed the odd exchange, each person deep in conversation. Bellatrix did not know what she was waiting for and she bit her lip as she tried to remain patient. She hated touching others. He started speaking in a foreign language before switching to English.

"A great destiny awaits you.  
You will be an agent of change in the war to come,  
Neither side has claimed you yet.  
Be wary for your trials have not yet begun.  
Follow the Fox, avoid the Snake,  
Your fate will be set by the end of the sixth month."

The Unspeakable wrenched his hand away from hers as she tried to process his words. Was it a prophecy? The ramblings of a madman? The air around them was charged with energy and she was shocked that no one else could feel it. The words played on a loop in her mind. Avoid the Snake? She was in Slytherin; Bellatrix was surrounded by snakes. The fox?

"What does it mean?" Bellatrix asked when it was clear the Unspeakable was not going to comment on the strange ramblings.

He sighed. "It was a prophecy and that was all that I am permitted to know. The rest is up to you to discover."

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention. "Thank you for attending this year. It has been an honour to dine among such intellectual and interesting people. I will see you when you return to Hogwarts in the New Year."

Everyone stood up and started collecting their belongings. Bellatrix turned to speak to the Unspeakable, but found that he had disappeared. Professor Slughorn was talking to a Ministry official and she waited until he was free before approaching him. Charles waited for her, his weight shifting from foot to foot in impatience. The room had cleared before Professor Slughorn wrapped up his conversation.

"Professor, who was I was seated next to?" Bellatrix asked.

"Every Unspeakable's identity is secret," Professor Slughorn said. "But that was not just any Unspeakable. That was the Head of their department. I met him on an expedition five years ago and we have kept in touch since. He is gifted in Time. I have been asking him to read my future for years, but he says it goes against their rules." The Professor looked like he was about to continue, but ran off to speak to a house elf.

"Who were you talking to at dinner?" Charles asked when she joined him at the doors.

"An Unspeakable. Who were you talking to?" she said.

"A journalist from the Prophet. She is the one that writes the articles on the front page," he said and started telling her about all the gossip he had learned over dinner. Bellatrix nodded along, but her mind was still on the prophecy. As a child, she had always wanted to know her future. Bellatrix and her sisters had tried making potions in their garden - they were childish fantasies, not real potions - to try to reveal their soulmate. It had never worked. She was not certain she would have taken the Unspeakable's hand if she knew he was to read her future. It was a hoax, there was no war. The matter was settled. Before she knew it, they were entering the common room.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked.

Bellatrix used her best fake smile. "Definitely. I need to start packing."

His brow furrowed, but he did not question her further. Charles kissed her forehead before retreating to his own dormitory. Bellatrix decided to keep the prophecy to herself. She was scared that she would curse herself with a worse future if she shared it. And it was pure nonsense.

* * *

 It felt like just yesterday that she took the train to school and now they were returning home for the holidays. Narcissa sat with Regulus and Snape, while Bellatrix shared a compartment with Charles. Andromeda had been avoiding her since Bellatrix caught her with Edward. She spent every minute by Lucius' side to dispel the rumours about her. Lucius looked torn at her constant presence, but did not complain. It was easier for Bellatrix to focus on her sisters than herself. The prophecy haunted her despite telling herself it was a piece of fiction. They were at peace; what war did the Unspeakable mean? And what did it mean to not be claimed by any side? There was always good versus evil.

"What did you get on your History of Magic essay?" Charles asked. He was sitting by the window, book open. His green eyes looked suspicious, a look that had been there since Slug Club.

"Outstanding. What did you receive?" Bellatrix asked, biting her lip.

Charles tossed his book on the ground. "Exceeds Expectations," he answered. "This is embarrassing. As soon as Lucius finds out, he will hold it over my head."

"You should be proud. I have joined you in the library every night. Did you expect for me to fail?" Bellatrix asked standing up. "I will not apologize for my intelligence nor dumb myself down for your image. I am going to the bathroom."

Charles had his hands in his hair, looking the picture of frustration, but she left anyways. The tense atmosphere had returned since Professor Slughorn revealed her grades. It was like he could no longer trust her, which was ridiculous. Bellatrix withheld her marks, something minor. Plus, should she not be upset that he resented her for her accomplishments? Part of her believed that Charles was looking for a reason to push her away. They were going to be apart for the first time since the summer and Bellatrix was scared that he would disappear on her again.

She walked around the train, ashamed that she had no one else to go to when she was upset. Every bridge had been burned and her sisters were angry at her for her 'meddling'. Bellatrix glanced at the compartments one by one out of boredom. She was surprised to see her sister missing from Lucius' compartment and dread filled her. Was Andromeda with Edward Tonks again? There was an urgency in her movements as she walked further down the corridor. If Andromeda was adamant on destroying her future, there was nothing that Bellatrix could do to stop her.

Bellatrix found Edward's compartment. His arm was thrown over a girl's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief. It was not Andromeda. This should have been a good thing, but she was scared that Andromeda would be hurt by the sight of Edward with another. He glanced up at Bellatrix, hate in his eyes. She refused to feel guilty. Instead, Bellatrix smirked before turning around and walking back to the compartment she shared with Charles.

To her surprise, Andromeda was sitting in their compartment talking to Charles. He looked unaffected by their fight, laughing with her sister about something. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bellatrix slid open the door and took a seat next to Charles. They were talking about a new book that was to be released over the holidays. It was about the adventures of a man that had visited old magical sites and what he had learned on his journey. The two were talking about their excitement to read it, while Bellatrix would have preferred to visit those places herself. Why would she want to read about someone else's journey when she could go on her own? Andromeda kept glancing at her, but Bellatrix was not in the mood to make her feel better. It was a relief when they pulled into King's Cross. Charles helped the girls with their trunks and they made their way to the platform. Andromeda joined their mother, their father absent.

"I suppose this is goodbye," Bellatrix said. Charles reached out to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch. There was something so final about leaving your peers for the holidays after spending every moment with them at school. "Do not be a stranger."

"Have a good Christmas and I will see you in a couple of weeks," he said, kissing the top of her head and disappearing in the crowd. Forcing herself to smile, she joined her two sisters and said hello to her mother. Bellatrix left the station without seeing Charles and could not ignore the bad feeling that followed her like a dark cloud.

There was an adjustment period for the first day or two after returning home. At Hogwarts, you were allowed a certain amount of freedom. You could choose your meals, activities, and bedtime. For the Black girls, there were certain expectations when they returned home. The society ladies competed in throwing the best tea time, dinners, and balls over the Christmas break. As a result, Bellatrix was forced to attend them in robes selected by her mother and a smile plastered on her face. But, the first couple nights were spent at the Black home undisturbed by outsiders. The house elves baked their favourite treats, their father stayed home from work, and the house was filled with silver and blue Christmas decorations. These were Bellatrix's favourite moments; her father's mood was so improved he showed her more kindness than usual. It still did not compare to how he treated her sisters, but she savoured the moments regardless.

Tonight, they had retreated to the sitting room after dinner. Their father sat in his chair by the fireplace, a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hand, while their mother sat on the couch next to Narcissa. Bellatrix and Andromeda sat on the opposite couch, their previous tension forgotten in favour of Christmas. The fire kept the chill out and the room smelled of gingerbread cookies and spice. Bellatrix was content, her eyelids getting heavier as Narcissa told them how her first semester went.

"I am happy that you and Regulus have grown closer this year," their mother said with a smile.

"He did not take after my sister, thank Merlin," Father chuckled. "Andromeda, Professor McGonagall told me that you are showing promise in Transfiguration."

Andromeda blushed. "Thank you."

"I heard that Professor Slughorn is impressed with you," he said, his grey eyes turning to Bellatrix. "What did you bribe him with?"

"Cygnus!" their mother snapped, before turning to her. "We are very proud of you, darling."

Bellatrix sunk into the chair, making herself small and unnoticeable. The happiness she had felt at her father's little acts of kindness were forgotten as he found another way to hurt her. Andromeda reached out to her, but Bellatrix was flinched at the sudden movement. Narcissa looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes, and Bellatrix got up and left for her room. She could hear the beginning of a fight brewing between her parents and collapsed on the bed. Bellatrix had been a stupid girl to think that her father would be proud of her achievements. He was just like Charles, always undermining her efforts and she wondered why she bothered trying at all.

* * *

 It crept up on them slowly. By the time they were aware that something was amiss, it was too late. There were no symptoms, nothing to tip them off that something was wrong. The illness had come on suddenly, overnight. One moment she was laughing, the next, she could not catch her breath. She had not noticed the rash, had not presented with the normal signs of dragon pox.

She was dead by nightfall.

* * *

 Within twenty-four hours, Druella Black had passed away

The sound of laughter and chatter roused Bellatrix from her thoughts. Sunlight glared into her face and meant that they had been here for hours, unmoving and numb. The smell of antiseptic burned her nose. She was cold, unfeeling, unable to register the tragedy. Her mother was- had been such a warm, caring woman. She had been full of life and vitality; she should have lived longer. Bellatrix wanted to blame the healers. Yell at them for their incompetence, sue them, but she knew that nothing would come of it. It had been a violent strain of dragon pox, with unusual symptoms that were too vague to pinpoint. Her sisters, her father, and Bellatrix had to be thoroughly tested before they were allowed to leave. Their father had disappeared, leaving the girls in the waiting room, waiting for a mother that would not come home.

Her thoughts were on a loop. This had to be a nightmare, one that she would wake up from at any moment. But as the minutes passed and the harder she pinched, the harsh reality of her situation came down on her. This could not be real. Death. Such a cold word for their mother, a fate that should not have befallen her. A glance at her sisters made her realize they were in a similar state. It would fall to her to take care of them.

She was the first to stand up. Narcissa's face was streaked with tears - still looking regal and beautiful - while Andromeda stared at the ground so hard, she was surprised it had not burst into flames. They could not stay here forever. "We need to go home and let the others know."

Her sisters followed her through the floo without another word. The house elf burst into tears when they arrived and led her sisters to their rooms. Bellatrix knew they would be well taken care of and forced herself to continue on. She made her way to her father's study to find it empty. There was no sign that he had been there since... Where was he? There were arrangements to be made, people to notify, and Merlin knew what else. It suddenly dawned on Bellatrix that she had become Lady Black.

Sobs wracked her body as the tears she had been suppressing all day were released. Two days ago, their mother had been laughing and teasing her and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

She had never felt so alone.

* * *

 The last few days were unbearable. Each sister was grieving in her own way. Andromeda disappeared into her room and did not come out. House elves delivered meals to her room and she refused to talk to Bellatrix. Narcissa, on the other hand, became her shadow. The only time Bellatrix was truly alone was in the bathroom, where she had a few minutes to grieve herself. Their father had not returned since they last saw him at the hospital and it fell on Bellatrix to make arrangements and take over the household. Her blood boiled at the thought of her father. What man leaves his children when they need him the most? They had lost their mother; they did not need to lose him too.

The hardest part was that her mother's presence was still everywhere in the house. Her clothes still smelled like her. Her creativity was in the decorations that littered the house. Bellatrix had taken the ones in the library down in a fit of grief. The worst part were the moments she forgot that her mother had died and walked into a room expecting to see her. If Bellatrix did not have her sisters to look after, she would have fallen apart.

She was walking down the hallway when a crash came from her father's study. Pulling out her wand, Bellatrix slowly walked towards the door. Her heart was racing, her hands were sweating but she carefully and slowly opened the door. Her father was on the ground laughing, his hair shiny with grease. He was still wearing the clothes from that day, had not shaved, and the smell of alcohol rolled off him in waves.

"Where have you been?" Bellatrix asked. She stepped in the room and extended her hand out so she could help him up. He pushed her hand away.

"Not your business," he said, slurring while struggling to get up.

"Pick yourself off of the floor, get cleaned up, and meet me back here," Bellatrix snapped. "We have to plan her funeral and I need your help with that." She was not sure where her confidence came from. The moment had come and gone, leaving her terrified of her father's reaction. The last thing she wanted to do was make him hate her more. But the thought of burying her mother without him terrified her. Her mother deserved respect, not abandonment.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, girl," he said. The effect was ruined when he stumbled and had to grab the nearest piece of furniture to prevent from falling again.

Bellatrix's disgust at the man in front of her was clear. "You are not my father. He would never abandon his children in their time of need or show such weakness. When you see him, tell him to come and find me. I will be busy planning his wife's funeral with or without him." With those last words, Bellatrix left the room slamming the door behind her.

"Bella, is Father here?" Narcissa asked in a childish voice she had not heard in a long time.

She walked towards her younger sister and led her away from the study. "He is not doing well. We will have to figure things out ourselves. Now go get some sleep. We have a busy week ahead of us."

"Why is he like this?"

Bellatrix thought on her answer as she escorted her sister to her bedroom. "Father loved Mother. They were a team and now he has to figure out how to be alone."

"I do not want to fall in love if this is what happens," Narcissa said, hugging herself.

"We all meet our end eventually, but that should not stop you from living," she said, sounding more like Andromeda than herself. Bellatrix tucked her sister into bed and left the room.

She decided to check on Andromeda and made her way to her sister's room. It was a way for Bellatrix to elude sleep for a little longer. Her dreams were filled of her mother - both a relief and a curse - and she did not feel strong enough to face them tonight. She knocked on Andromeda's door but got no answer. It seemed like the grief had hit Andromeda the hardest, making her antisocial. Bellatrix needed to make sure her sister was safe and walked into the room to find it empty. There was a note on the desk.

_Didn't want to disturb you. I know you have a lot on your plate. Lucius has been kind enough to let me come over. I did not want to be a burden to you. I will talk to you soon. - Andromeda_

Bellatrix set the note down and sat on her sister's bed. The world was spinning further and further out of control and Bellatrix did not know what to do. Their mother was the glue that held this family together and without her, they were lost. Bellatrix did not know how to reach out to her family and wished she had her mother's strength to persevere. Regardless, time kept ticking by. The temptation to lose herself into drinking, to rebel, was there.

What would happen to them if they all lost their way?

* * *

 The funeral came and went. It was a classic Black event. Powerful families came to show their support and politics were at the centre of conversation. Bellatrix had to keep her temper in check. No one missed her mother, instead gossiping on the latest scandal and wondering how they could benefit from it. At least her father had managed to find a clean outfit and showed up sober. Once the reception started, he resumed drinking and disappeared once more leaving Bellatrix and Narcissa to host the party. Andromeda was there but disappeared before Bellatrix could talk to her. She was worried about her sister but there was still too much for Bellatrix to do, so she left Andromeda alone for now. Aunt Walburga made sure to let Bellatrix know that the event was passable and that she still had a long way to go before throwing a true Black event. The girls were left with the remnants of the party - empty bottles, dirty dishes, and a never-ending silence - and she wondered what the point of holding a service was. Remembering the type of woman her mother had been and her best moments did not bring their mother back and left Bellatrix feeling worse than before.

* * *

 Charles had disappeared, only a hasty condolence note sent to her when he found out her mother passed away. Bellatrix had sent him a letter, but like the summer, he did not respond. His family appeared at the service - looking properly grief stricken - and told her that Charles was away on business. He would not be able to talk to her. She could not dwell on it nor on the fact that his parents looked delighted to inform her of his absence. It was too much. Bellatrix would not forgive him this time.

* * *

 Breakfast was a quiet affair. Their father and Andromeda did not attend, leaving a huge spread for Bellatrix and Narcissa to work on. The blonde was quiet, so unlike her previous self. She kept looking to Bellatrix like she had the answers and she did not want to admit to Narcissa that she had none. The house elves were hovering and Bellatrix grabbed the Prophet to distract herself.

_**MINISTER AND PRIME MINISTER SENDING AID IN VIETNAM WAR?** _  
_December 27, 1967 by Henry Lawrence, Political Correspondent_

_LONDON. After the Americans suffered a huge attack on their base, Minister Leach announced this morning that he is considering sending aid to the American troops in Vietnam. The attack on the Americans was sudden as all sides had agreed upon a truce. The Minister states that he has the Prime Minister's support and that there will be further discussion on the needs of the Americans and how to best support them._

_"We are still in the discussion stage with the Americans, trying to figure out how to help them," Minister Leach announced. "This war is about more than Vietnam and we intend to support our ally in this venture."_

_His announcement sparked a frenzy of questions and outrage. The Minister had to be escorted back to the Ministry by a dispatch of aurors. His popularity has fallen since he started working with the muggle Prime Minister._

_"This war has nothing to do with us. Has the Minister forgotten the sacrifices our people endured during the First and Second World War? We are still recovering from Grindelwald's rise and now he wants us to send off our children to a foreign war? Absolutely not," Geoffrey Nott, Wizengamot member, commented._

_These concerns are echoed by the people of London. Will the Minister listen? A Minister with no military background, clearly not the one responsible for this latest idea. The Daily Prophet will continue to follow this story and inform its loyal readers._

Bellatrix passed the article to Narcissa and poured a cup of tea. This news was troubling, even if she did not know anything about the conflict in Vietnam. Was this the war the Unspeakable had mentioned? She wondered what her father's opinion on the subject was and what he would have done to retaliate. It felt like their world was on the brink of change and a little push one way would determine their future.


	7. Disownment

The Black sisters were allowed an extra week off to get their affairs in order. It was strange to think that their classmates had returned to Hogwarts, while Bellatrix was stuck in this empty house. She spent most of her time in her mother's library – she refused to think of it as hers – trying to run the Black household. It was not as bad as she expected. The Blacks were split into two branches: Orion and Cygnus. The Black responsibilities were split, but Orion's family bore the greater responsibilities as he was the eldest brother.

The arrival of an owl interrupted her train of thought. She let the regal owl in and collected the letter. Before she had a chance to look at the parchment, the owl flew away. That was never good news. Opening the letter reluctantly, Bellatrix skimmed the contents. Tossing it on the desk, she walked to the window and tried to calm herself. She was tempted to storm over to the Roswells and curse them. They had asked for a favour and Bellatrix had agreed to it. However, apparently her word was not good enough and they would only deal with her father. The same man who was either out drinking or holed up in his study. Her father was useless.

The next few days were similar. People were hesitant to deal with her. It was an improvement from those who had rejected her outright but word was spreading about her father's condition. The other families would try to take advantage. If he continued to lose himself, he was going to damage their reputation. It would have made her job easier if he had died too. Bellatrix was not cut out to run a household. She did not have the patience, subtle manipulation, or network. Another letter arrived and she realized it was from the Malfoys. This she opened eagerly, hoping it was from Andromeda. Her sister had scarcely been seen since the service and although Bellatrix understood, she missed her sister. But the letter was not from Andromeda, it was from Lady Malfoy. Tossing the read letter on the desk, she went downstairs for dinner.

Bellatrix took a seat at the head of the table and Narcissa to the right. They had become accustomed to eating alone, their father never joined them for meals. The girls were just about to start eating when Andromeda joined them, an unusual event as of late. Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix smiled and offered the seat next to her.

"I am so happy to see you," Narcissa exclaimed. "I expected to see you earlier when school started."

Andromeda started eating immediately and answered between bites. "I was allowed to stay at the Malfoys while Lucius was gone. They understood my need for space."

"I am delighted that you have managed to find some positivity in your engagement. I have invited over Lady Malfoy to show our gratitude for her support in such a trying time," Bellatrix said.

"That was unnecessary," Andromeda said, paling.

Her red lips quirked into a smile. "Do the Malfoys not deserve our thanks?"

The silence that fell between the sisters was tense and Narcissa's brow furrowed. Bellatrix wanted to say more, but she tried to channel their mother. Although Druella Black was a warm and caring woman, she was also cunning when she needed to be.

"Fine, I have not been going to the Malfoys!" Andromeda admitted. "I have been staying with Ted."

"You promised that things were over between the two of you. What would Mother say if she was here?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Don't go there. She would be happy that her daughter has found love during such a dark time."

Bellatrix set down her fork, dropping all pretences of eating. She was tempted to stop the conversation when she saw the expression on Narcissa's face. But it fell on Bellatrix to handle family matters and an alliance with the Malfoys is what both of her parents had wanted before everything went to shit.

"You told me that there was nothing better than fulfilling your family duty, that family was the most important thing in the world," Narcissa said. "Were those lies?"

"I was wrong, so wonderfully wrong," Andromeda said reaching out to her sister, but Narcissa pulled away. She turned to Bellatrix. "I was hoping that you could break the betrothal contract between me and Lucius."

"No. I do not have that power and even if I did, I would not. You are spitting on centuries of our family's traditions," the raven haired witch said.

Andromeda's cheeks flushed. "Is it because he's a muggleborn?"

"I see what he wears to school, the quality of his things. Not only is he poor, but he does not understand the way our world works. He will always be an outsider if you were to marry," Bellatrix said.

"I don't care. There is more to life than money."

Bellatrix laughed. "You should care. Have you heard what is going on in the muggle world? It is chaos. The muggles party, take drugs, and get diseases from casual sex. If this is the environment Ted was raised in, what will he expect when you become his wife? How will your children be raised?" she asked.

"He is not the man you are describing him to be. Not all muggles behave in that fashion," Andromeda said. "Why are you acting like this? Where is Father?"

"You are finally noticing," Bellatrix chuckled darkly. "While you have been off playing house, we have been dealing with things here. I will tell Father of your request."

Andromeda stood up. "I will tell him myself."

"Please stop," Narcissa said. "Is Ted really worth this?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix held out a hand to stop Narcissa. "Be my guest and go find Father. Once you find him, tell him I also have business with him."

Andromeda hesitated – not used to seeing this side of Bellatrix – and left the dining room. Bellatrix released a breath and relaxed into her chair. There was nothing that she could do to help her sister now and part of her no longer cared. The rest of dinner passed in silence as neither sister knew what to say.

* * *

 

A loud crash woke her up and Bellatrix cursed. She got up, wrapped a housecoat around her and hurried to her father's study. She could already picture the state he was in and was glad she had stocked sobriety potions in the study. Loud voices came from behind the door and Bellatrix pulled out her wand. If one more bartender followed her father home, she was going to get someone fired. They should know by now that Bellatrix would settle the tab in the morning.

"You are forbidden from seeing that boy again!" her father's voice boomed and Bellatrix was quick to enter the room. Andromeda was standing by the door, frozen in place while her father's face was livid. She could smell the alcohol rolling off him and headed towards the cabinet. There was shattered glass by his desk and she rolled her eyes. Her father was being juvenile. Again.

Bellatrix grabbed the potion and held it out to her father. "Take it. This needs to be dealt with appropriately."

Cygnus took the potion and turned to Bellatrix. "Happy now? My mind is made up. I will not break the betrothal contract between Andromeda and Lucius Malfoy."

Andromeda's mouth hung open as she watched the sight in front of her. She had never been on the receiving end of her father's ire and had never seen him listen to Bellatrix either. The brunette had missed a lot and it threw her off guard when she saw how they were coping since their mother's death. But Andromeda had come too far to cower away now.

"Please reconsider Father."

He turned his attention back to Andromeda. "Has Lucius mistreated you?"

"No," she said.

Their father took a seat at his desk. "Has he threatened you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then there is no reason to dissolve the betrothal. Love is fleeting. Will he improve our standing in society?" he asked and Andromeda shook her head tearfully. "The betrothal between you and Lucius stands."

Bellatrix pulled her housecoat tighter around herself and prepared to leave. This went exactly as she had predicted and she hoped that it would end Andromeda's foolishness. It was two in the morning and her bed was calling her name.

"I'm pregnant."

That word echoed in the study for an eternity. Bellatrix was scared to look at her father, terrified of his reaction. Andromeda was as white as snow and a glance at the door showed that Narcissa had also heard her last words. Bellatrix tried to wrap her head around it. Andromeda was pregnant. This changed everything.

"We will take care of the child. This is not the first time this has happened," their father said. "Return to your room and I will handle this."

"No. This is my baby and I will not get rid of her!" Andromeda said. "I would sooner burn this world to the ground than let that happen."

Her sister stormed out of the room, pushing Narcissa out of the way. The blonde's teary blue eyes met hers and Bellatrix swallowed the lump in her throat. Their family was falling apart and try as she may, Bellatrix could not stop it. She left the room, Narcissa trailing behind her. They found Andromeda furiously packing her stuff. Narcissa took a step forward and placed a hand on her arm.

"Think about this rationally," the blonde said.

Andromeda did not slow her packing. "How could you take his side? He wants me to kill my child."

"You will have other children," Bellatrix said. "Edward Tonks is bad news. Do you really want to bring a child into the world without our family's support? You will be shunned."

"Father will come around."

"No, he will not." Narcissa said and the words were a hundred times more powerful coming from her. "You have not been here since Mother died and have not seen what we have had to put up with. He is not the same man."

The walls started to shake and there was a faint humming sound. The girls looked at each other in alarm. "What is that?" Narcissa asked.

Bellatrix tried to ignore the tightness in her chest. "Father is changing the wards on the house."

"Please, Bellatrix. I don't care that I will have to raise her on my own, but I can't let Father kill her," Andromeda said, closing her bag. They had been taught at a young age that family was important. Her sister was still being true to the teachings; the only difference was that her concept of family had changed. In this Bellatrix understood her and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She nodded. "Go. I will hold off the wards. The window will have to do. The change is almost complete."

Bellatrix walked towards the wall while her sister headed towards the window. She had learned about this whilst researching Ancient Runes. Wards had interested her as they dealt with the elements, an older less stable magic. The raven haired witch closed her eyes and set her hands on the wall. She could feel centuries of magic embedded in the house. Generation after generation of magic to help the Blacks survive through the ages. There was a new string of magic being weaved into the foundation of the house. Bellatrix shuddered at the darkness of it and paled at its implications. It would kill anything with muggle blood. Picturing her sister and feeling the fierce need to protect her and her niece, she pushed her magic into the new weave. She could feel her father's shock and knew that time was running out. "Now! Go!"

Andromeda left without saying goodbye. Exhaustion crashed into her and Bellatrix fell back, allowing her father to complete the ward. He was Lord Black and the house would bend to his will over hers. She had just caught her breath when there was the sensation of flying and then her head exploded in pain.

"Bellatrix!" Narcissa screamed, running to her sister's side.

"Where is she?" the tone of her father's voice terrified her. He turned towards her, his wand pointed at her.

Before she could answer, her sister stepped between them. "Andromeda left. We tried to stop her but then she started chanting something before crawling out the window."

"I expected better, Bellatrix," he said before slamming the door shut behind him.

Narcissa helped her up. "How did you do that?"

"I- I do not know. My instincts took over. I should not have been able to do that," Bellatrix said. She walked back to the wall and tried to recreate what she had done, but it was just a wall and she felt rather silly.

"Do you think she will be okay?"

"I do not know, but she has made her decision," Bellatrix said, rubbing her head. "I suppose it is just the two of us now."

The two girls looked at the each as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Something had changed in that moment, a sisterly bond that had been strengthened.

* * *

 

Bellatrix was surprised to receive a summons to her father's study the next day. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that her mother was painting and Andromeda was in the library reading. The house was still too silent, too cold. She found that she was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in a few days. It would be a relief to be away from here, but also difficult. Charles had still not sent her a letter and she had not bothered sending him another one. She met Narcissa in the hallway and entered the study together.

Their father was clean-shaven and sober for the first time in what felt like an eternity. He was sitting behind his desk, his eyes cold as he watched them take their respective seats.

"Andromeda has been burned off the tapestry. You are forbidden from communicating with her in any shape or form. She has caused turmoil and an important alliance was almost lost because of her," their father said, before turning to Narcissa. "Thankfully, I was able to salvage our relationship with the Malfoys. You are now betrothed to Lucius and will be wed the summer after you graduate Hogwarts."

Narcissa was about to protest, but Bellatrix put a hand on her arm. "We understand."

"Our family is being monitored closely by the others. We cannot have any other embarrassments," he said before dismissing them.

Bellatrix managed to drag Narcissa into the hallway before the blonde could freak out. "I do not want her leftovers!"

"I thought this news would have pleased you. Your crush on him has not been a secret," she said.

"Everyone will pity me. Lucius will hate me," Narcissa said as they walked towards the sitting room. "I was supposed to be betrothed to Rabastan."

It was true. This would be gossiped about until the wedding. She had not known that Narcissa was promised to Rabastan. Her father could have allied their family with the Selwyns, Malfoys, and Lestranges; it must kill him inside that Andromeda ruined his plans. She heard a sniffle and realized that Narcissa was quite upset about this.

"Lucius will not hate you. You are a better match for him than Andromeda. And do not worry about the others. We are Blacks, they will always talk about us," Bellatrix said.

The girls spent the day catching up on the school work they had missed. It was relaxing and it almost felt like things were back to normal. The grief, the pain of losing her family person by person threatened to tear her apart, but it was easier to forget when she kept busy. Bellatrix wished that her mother was there. Druella could have talked sense to their father. Andromeda had not been gone for twenty-four hours and she had already been burnt off the family tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating for this story will go up in the next chapter. Please read the warning when I post the next chapter. Thank you :).


	8. The Beginning of the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be implied violence and non-consensual sex. If that makes you uncomfortable, then I would recommend not continuing to read this story.

The muggle world surprised her. Bellatrix had pictured muggles in huts, riding carriages, and they were covered in grime. Everything she had learned about them had seemed barbaric, which is why she had reluctantly crossed the divide. Although Muggle London was dirty, its people were not. Where she visualized carriages, she had never imagined the metal things that drove down the street. The city was loud, the crowds overwhelming. It was ordered chaos. She clutched her cloak despite the odd looks she received and kept walking.

Bellatrix had to find her sister and repair the damage between Andromeda and their father before it was too late. Their family – if you could still call it that – was broken beyond repair. They had lost a mother, but they need not lose a sister and daughter as well. Bellatrix had corresponded with a younger student to find out if her sister had returned to Hogwarts. Andromeda had still not returned and neither had Charles. The rumor was that he was staying with her and helping her with her new duties. She chose to focus on her sister than her betrothed.

"Where is this house?" Bellatrix said cursing.

The sun was setting, casting the city in a golden glow. The crowd was thinning leaving the streets feeling rather lonely. Bellatrix was lost and had almost walked into every shop to ask for directions before talking herself out of it. Her pride was going to be the death of her. It was getting late, she had been gone for hours, and Narcissa would be worried. If only she could summon enough courage to talk to a muggle, she would be home.

"Miss! Miss!"

Bellatrix looked around to find a man running towards her out of breath. She turned to see if he was talking to her and realized that there was no one around her. She did not know what to do. No one had prepared her for this encounter, but the man looked normal enough. He was dressed oddly, but she recognized some of the materials and realized that he must be quite rich. He was rather attractive for a muggle.

"Thank you for waiting," the man said hunched over as he tried to get his breathing under control. "I need your help. My niece has been terribly injured and I need help to get her to the hospital."

Bellatrix looked at her watch and at the rapidly setting sun. She should be getting home. This idea of reconciliation between her father and Andromeda had been an impulsive, foolish decision. But, she could see the worry in this man's blue eyes and pictured the little girl sitting on a street corner alone, scared and hurt. Before she realized what she was doing, Bellatrix was following the muggle as he thanked her profusely for her help. They had been walking for quite some time and Bellatrix started to get impatient. She could have been eating supper and warm instead of trudging through the snowy streets of London.

As if he could sense her impatience, the muggle turned to her. "Just around this corner. Thank you again."

Bellatrix turned where he indicated and looked down the alley. She did not understand. There was no girl, it was dark and she was cold and getting a little scared. Grabbing her wand, Bellatrix turned towards the man. Gone was the bumbling, out of breath man. The muggle stood up a little straighter, smirked and hit her. The blow had been unexpected and her wand was tumbling out of her hand, out of reach. Before she could gather her thoughts, he grabbed her and threw her against the brick wall. Her head pounded against it, her vision went black for a second. Her wand was out of reach, useless and no matter how many times she tried to summon it, her wand did not twitch.

"Release me this instant or you will regret it," she said with more confidence and calm than she possessed. Her head was throbbing, making it difficult to think clearly. It was like there was a haze and it was so difficult to think.

He smiled at her words, his white teeth bright. "I will enjoy every second of this."

"I'll scream."

"Oh darling, I hope you do," the muggle said stepping closer to her.

Bellatrix renewed her efforts to escape, to grab her wand, to do anything. She had heard stories about girls that had been attacked but she had never thought it would happen to her. "Help, somebody help me!" Bellatrix screamed. If she had known more about the muggle world, she would have realized that this was an area of town that was to be avoided. Her screams echoed off the walls, but no one came. The more she fought, the more aggressive he was. Bellatrix – a witch – was powerless against a muggle, had been manipulated. Her eyes widened when she realized his intentions and she pleaded, begged, cried, did everything she could do to try and stop him.

She could not stop him.

Bellatrix felt disconnected to herself, like it was happening to someone else. She tried to yell at the girl to fight, not to give up, but the raven-haired girl stared into space. When the muggle was done, he let her fall to the ground and walked away as if leaving a meeting. The snow soaked into her clothes, freezing her, but she could not find it in her to care, could not feel the cold seeping into her bones. Bellatrix was numb. This did not happen to her, could not have happened. Time was disconnected from her, a separate thing, and she did not how long she stayed there unmoving. It was not until she heard a group of people further down the street that her senses woke up. Bellatrix grabbed her wand, closed her eyes, and apparated without a thought to where she would go.

Somewhere safe.

The tube-like sensation was too much for her battered body and she threw up on the plush carpet. The heat from the room felt like it was burning her, but she ignored the feeling. Wiping her mouth from her sleeve, she looked up and caught his stare.

Charles was standing beside his desk, his wand aimed at her. His face was cast with shadows, the blazing embers in his fireplace the only source of light. It was strange the details that she would remember from this encounter. His walls had recently been painted a dark blue replacing the Slytherin green that had decorated it since they were children. As she looked around, Bellatrix realized that there was nothing of her nor their childhood. It was this empty, impersonal room. This is what she remembered most – the least important details of that night – and she could still remember the coldness in his gaze.

"Who did this to you?" Charles asked, his voice cold as he scanned her appearance.

Bellatrix looked down and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had almost, blissfully, forgotten and the events of that night rushed to the forefront of her mind. She started to tremble, the words on the tip of her tongue, but she could not say the words.

He glanced at his desk before looking at her. "Were you?"

The implication as clear. The question hung between them for what felt like an eternity. A terse nod and he sighed, rubbing his eyes like the very sight of her exhausted him. Like it was her fault that this had happened and how she had inconvenienced him by distracting him from his work. She was too numb to feel angry, just weary.

"You have violated the terms of our betrothal contract and it is now void," Charles said.

Her head snapped up. Her ears must have been deceiving her, because there was no way that he would leave her in her hour of need. But one look at him and she knew it to be true. She thought she was going to be sick again. Bellatrix barely remembered grabbing the floo powder and mumbling her address, his face the last thing that disappeared in the flames.

Bellatrix collapsed in front of the fireplace, tears streaming down her face. This had to be a nightmare; this could not be reality. She stayed in front of the fireplace repeating that thought over and over again. If she said it enough, would time erase the events of that day? She was not sure when Narcissa found her or how, but her sister started talking to her and poking and prodding her. Bellatrix could not focus and the next time she blinked, she was in her bedroom in bed. Her clothes had been removed and replaced by a nightgown.

"Thank Merlin. I am about to call Healer Martin," Narcissa said, but hesitated when Bellatrix grabbed her wrist.

"No healers, no hospitals," Bellatrix said.

The blonde took a seat at the edge of the bed. She could see how terrified Narcissa was. "I need you to tell me what happened. I saw the blood, your wounds, Bellatrix, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Bellatrix shook her head. She could not say the words, because if she did then it was accepting what had happened. She was not ready to do that, doubted she ever would be. "Heal me as best as you can," Bellatrix said and watched her sister disappear and then reappear with supplies.

Her sister turned on the radio to fill the painful silence. Narcissa started working on her wounds, diligently and with care Bellatrix had never seen from her. Bellatrix focused on the song that was playing, something about a cauldron and a brewing luck. When Narcissa finished, the two girls sat in silence, one not knowing what to say and the other not able to say anything at all.

The blonde finally broke the silence. "I think I know what happened. It breaks my heart to know that someone could do this to you. If you ever want to talk about it or if you need someone, I will be there for you. You have been there for me since Mother died. We are the only two left, we have to look out for each other."

Bellatrix nodded and wiped a tear that escaped with the back of her hand. She hated crying, hated to show such weakness in front of her sister. If Andromeda had not been stupid, this never would have happened. Bellatrix never would have gone to Muggle London and Charles would not have broken their betrothal. No man would want her now, only Narcissa was left untainted. Her tears almost got the best of her when the radio program paused suddenly.

"Breaking news from the Minister's office. Minister Leach has just announced that he plans on abolishing the Statute of Secrecy. This law is the reason there is a division between the muggles and wizards. He made a big speech on how a slow introduction to the magical world will create future harmony between us and the muggles. He will be bringing his case to the Wizengamot at the end of the month for discussion and review," the radio announcer said. "That is all, your prescheduled program will now resume."

A chill ran down her spine at the announcement. Bellatrix had seen firsthand what the muggle were capable of, had read her ancestors journals. If the Minister was successful, the magical race would be eradicated or enslaved. Bellatrix could not let that happen, would sooner die than let Minister Leach win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been one of the hardest chapters to write. I have written a couple of drafts for this story and this is the one thing that does not change. Bellatrix does not have a happy story. This is one of the events that happens that sets her on the path to joining Voldemort. Thank you for reading and for your continued support.


	9. The Aftermath

Bellatrix had spent the next few days as a living corpse. She did not sleep, barely ate, and jumped at any sudden movement. Narcissa had requested another week off, but the Headmaster denied it. His reason was that they would fall too far behind in their studies. Bellatrix knew that was bullshit. If they had been one of his precious Gryffindors, he would have granted them extra time. There was nothing they could do. The sisters returned in the middle of the night, both wanting to avoid their peers for a little longer.

Her roommates had gone down for breakfast and she took that moment to shower. She couldn't get clean these days and showered twice a day. Narcissa had to stop her from rubbing her skin raw the night after it happened. That had passed. Bellatrix stood in front of the mirror. Her entire life had changed over the holidays, but there was no hint of it on her face. She was not sure if she should be grateful or disturbed by that fact. On one hand, she did not want any attention drawn to her, but on the other, her pain and agony threatened to overwhelm her. Bellatrix wanted someone to tell her that it was going to be okay, that she was going to be okay. But she was alone and there was nothing to be done about it.

Fixing her robe one last time, Bellatrix forced herself out of the bathroom. She grabbed her book bag and started walking towards class. The common room was empty and a glance at the clock showed that she would be cutting close to get there on time. She was a corridor away from the Transfiguration when she broke out in a sweat. She bit her lip and edged towards the wall of the hallway.

A group of Ravenclaw boys had appeared at the end of the corridor and were walking towards her. They were laughing and talking. They were only guilty of glancing at her, but paid little notice to Bellatrix. Her heart did not slow until they passed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to push down her fear. Bellatrix hated herself for being weak, for being scared of a group of wizards. It was a muggle man who had done this to her. She was safe. Bellatrix slipped into class just in time for the start of Professor McGonagall's lecture.

Winters was seated in front of her and slipped her a rolled parchment. Bellatrix was hesitant to grab it and the blonde rolled her eyes annoyed. "Your sister asked me to give this to you. Stop being dramatic."

Professor McGonagall turned towards their side of the classroom and she had just managed to hide the parchment in time. When the Professor turned away, Bellatrix pulled out the parchment and inspected it. It was sealed with her family's seal and it looked untampered. It was never good when she received post. With shaking fingers, Bellatrix opened the letter.

_Bellatrix,_

_I have received a most concerning letter today. The Selwyns have broken the betrothal contract between you and Charles. They could not be persuaded to change their minds. I do not know what you did to destroy the contract, but your mother and I worked too hard to let a stupid decision on your part ruin our hard work._

_You will fix this. If the Selwyns do not reinstate a betrothal contact by the end of the week, there will be consequences._

_Cygnus Black III_

She stared at the letter for so long that Professor McGonagall caught her. She picked up the parchment and Bellatrix cringed. The Professor read personal notes out loud to the rest of the class in order to discourage note passing. Professor McGonagall looked at the letter, gave her an odd look before setting the parchment on fire. Normally, Bellatrix would have been outraged. That was destruction of personal property, but she was filled with relief that the Professor did not humiliate her by reading it out loud.

The rest of the class dragged on. She had been looking forward to it since the beginning of the year. The topic was on human transfiguration. Her great-great-great aunt was rumoured to be a metamorphogus and Bellatrix wanted to see if she had any natural tendencies towards human transfiguration. But now, she found it hard to concentrate. Bellatrix all but ran out of class when it they were dismissed, ignoring the concerned look on Professor McGonagall's face. The rest of the morning was spent in a similar fashion. It was strange being alone. She wished Narcissa could spend the day with her, having gotten used to her presence at home. It was probably better for her sister to be around people her own age. Deciding against going to the Great Hall for lunch, she turned towards the library.

The hair on the back of her neck rose and her eyes snapped up to meet furious green eyes. Bellatrix froze. Seeing Charles made her heart break all over again. She wanted to reach out to him despite the pain he had caused her. For him to tell her she was safe and it would all be okay. Bellatrix almost stepped towards him when he turned away from her, leaving her feeling worse than before. She had been stupid to think that she could forgive him. All he did lately was hurt her. The rest of the day passed by in a blur.

* * *

 

"Did you hear that Charles and Bellatrix broke up?"

"Bellatrix was cheating on him and he caught her. Can you believe her nerve?"

"There's something unnatural about Blacks. They're unhinged. Did you hear that Andromeda was disowned?"

"Poor Lucius is saddled with the youngest Black. There's a curse on them."

The first week back had been filled with rumours spreading. Charles and Lucius came out as saints, while her and her sisters were painted as villains. Typical. She threw herself into her schoolwork with fervour, trying to keep her mind occupied. Charles had taken to studying in their common room when he noticed her increased presence in the library. Her father had sent her another scathing letter, but Bellatrix destroyed it. There was nothing to be done about Charles. She was grabbing a book from one of the aisles when she heard a conversation one aisle over.

"Did you hear the latest news?" Lauren Brucklehurst asked.

"No, what is it?" Miranda Goodwin said with a giggle.

"Charles Selwyn is off the market. I was hoping he would pick me, but I heard hundreds of proposals were went to him."

"Who did he pick?" Goodwin asked.

"Evelyn Rosier. She has been following him like a puppy since the betrothal was announced," Brucklehurst said.

Bellatrix swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. He was already betrothed. It had only been a week and already she had been replaced, like she was meaningless. She tossed the book on the shelf and strode to her table. Packing her things in a hurry, crushing her parchment as she forced it into her bag, she ran out of the library. Her feet took her outside, beyond the courtyard, and she ran and ran until she could no longer force her legs to move. The winter chill stung her cheeks but she could not feel it, did not care. She enjoyed the pain. It was a welcome distraction.

She was so tired of it all. The whispers, rumours, nightmares, panic attacks. She was tired of being numb, exhausted from trying to be the better person. Bellatrix both loved and hated Charles and it disgusted her. How could she love someone who abandoned her in her time of need? How could he turn his back on her when they had been best friends their entire lives? Replaced her in a week? She had been raped. She had been raped and he blamed her for it. It was not her fault.

It was not.

That last thought had her sobbing as she sunk down to the snowy ground. Tears streamed down her face and her sobs were getting louder as the enormity of what had happened to her this Christmas hit her. She lost her mother, a sister, a best friend, her innocence. Bellatrix had lost everything and no one cared, no one noticed. Narcissa tried to be there for her, but she did not understand, could never understand what was stolen from her. Bellatrix had never felt more adrift and wished that she had died instead of her mother. Then their family would be back to normal. That muggle wouldn't have stolen everything from her.

The last thought startled her out of her crying. She was ashamed and furious at herself for giving up so easily. Why did Charles get to look like the victim when he had been nothing but cruel? He had done nothing but tear her down this year. Bellatrix did not want to marry him. She had known that for a long time. She was not ready to think about that night yet, but her anger at Charles and her situation sparked an outrage in her. Bellatrix would not be weak any longer.

"You will catch your death out here."

Bellatrix wiped her tears, but refused to look at him. "Did not think you cared."

"Freeze if it suits you," Rodolphus said.

She heard him begin to walk away from her, back towards the castle. He was the most infuriating person that she had met. His looks at her continued when she returned, but Bellatrix had been too exhausted and overwhelmed so she ignored him. There was something about him that frightened her. An idea came to her. "Wait. I need your help."

He stopped and turned around. His blue eyes regarded her bored. "With what?"

"I want you to teach me how to duel."

"What makes you think that I can duel well enough to teach someone?" Rodolphus asked as he took a step towards her.

"I have seen you in class and I have a feeling that you hold back. I do not care how you learned, but I want to be able to duel as well as you," Bellatrix said with confidence she did not possess.

He smirked. "Only if you tell me what happened over the holidays and why you and Selwyn are no longer together."

This made her falter. "Why?"

"Knowledge is power. That is my condition," Rodolphus said with a smile that she wanted to slap off his face. How dare he disrespect her by forcing her to reveal such sensitive information about herself. But Bellatrix was desperate and their exchange made her feel normal for the first time since Christmas. And, she wanted to make sure that no man would be able to hurt her again.

"Only if you swear a Wizard's oath that you will not disclose what I tell you to another soul," Bellatrix countered.

Rodolphus pulled out his wand and swore on his magic. Despite being soaked from sitting in the snow, Bellatrix told him what had happened to her over the holidays in a monotone voice, looking at a spot over his shoulder. When she was finished, Bellatrix walked around him and made her way back to the castle. Saying the words out loud… It had been difficult and she did not want to see the look of disgust on Rodolphus' face.

Something grabbed her arm and she stiffened.

"I will teach you everything I have learned. We start tomorrow after dinner."

Bellatrix swallowed her fear and nodded before disappearing into the castle. Had it been her imagination or had he gently squeezed her arm? The exhaustion of the day's event hit her. She was tired, soaked, and cold. Bellatrix entered the common room, ignoring the spot Charles occupied and waving Narcissa away, making her way to her room. Taking a hot shower, she felt better. Bellatrix felt more in control and was grateful that Rodolphus had agreed to teach her. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

It was her first dreamless sleep since the holidays.

* * *

 

After class the next day, Bellatrix entered the common room. She had forgotten her Potions' textbook for her essay and there had been no spares in the library. Charles was laughing with Evelyn and she ignored the pang in her chest. She was on her way to the staircase when Lucius walked up to her. This was immediately noticed and the conversation in the common room died as the Slytherin Prince approached the Outcast. She ignored Charles, but could feel his gaze on her.

"Would you like to join us at our table? We are working on Slughorn's assignment," Lucius said with a warm smile.

Bellatrix hated the attention on them, but she wanted to make Charles angry and she was so tired of being alone all the time. "I would love to. I will grab my textbook and join you."

Lucius extended his arm. "You can borrow mine. Slytherins take care of our own, something that some of our housemates have forgotten."

She was speechless. Bellatrix took his arm and followed him to the table. Rodolphus and Evan were already at the table and shifted to make room for her. She took a seat and set up her stuff. It took several minutes before the chatter around them picked up again.

"Selwyn's behaviour was unacceptable. He should never have besmirched your name," Lucius said, handing her the textbook.

"Thank you. I am in your debt," Bellatrix said. Now that she was sitting with them, she did not know what to say. She had never spent more than a few minutes with any of them.

Evan flipped open his textbook carelessly. "He is a disgrace. We will make sure he no longer troubles you."

This declaration caused warning bells to go off. They were offering her their alliance in return for hers. She understood the implications and only Rodolphus could be behind their offer. Her blood boiled as she realized he must have told them what had happened. She was about to stand up when Rodolphus pushed a note into her hand.

I did not tell them anything. Stop overthinking it.

Nodding her head, Bellatrix grabbed her quill and started working on the essay.


	10. Confrontation

Bellatrix's life changed when her newfound alliance with Lucius, Rodolphus, and Evan became common knowledge. Insults were no longer whispered at her, the discrete shoves she received as she walked the halls had stopped. She was integrated into their group like she had been a part of it all along. Never before had she felt like she was a part of something. Bellatrix studied with them, ate meals, and sat with them during classes. She waited for the day that the group changed their mind about her, but it never happened.

The popularity that Charles enjoyed after the holidays began to dwindle once she spent time with Lucius. The initial romance between Charles and Evelyn had faded quickly. Evan's younger sister continued to cling to Charles, while he continued to pull further away. It was pathetic to watch and Bellatrix wondered if Charles' disinterest in her had been that obvious. Was it his decision to be engaged to Evelyn or had his parents forced his hand?

Two months had passed when Charles started staring at her. At first it was subtle, but then it became increasingly difficult to ignore him. Bellatrix knew the look on his face. He regretted his outburst and wanted to talk to her. But, Charles was no longer in her life and she wanted to keep it that way. He had crossed a line that was unforgivable.

Bellatrix was on her way back to the common room when she spotted Andromeda walking towards her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had forgotten to take the detour back to the dungeons. Running into her sister – no, she was just a girl not a sister – used to be one of the highlights of her day. They would quickly catch up after class before heading their separate ways. Bellatrix had successfully avoided her since their return to Hogwarts. It was not as difficult as she thought it would be. The Slytherins shunned her when news spread of her disownment and pregnancy. Andromeda most likely spent the majority of her time with the Hufflepuffs. Even Bellatrix's outcast phase paled in comparison to Andromeda's.

Before Bellatrix could slip down another hallway, Andromeda caught her eye. The raven-haired witch tilted her chin up, unwilling to show weakness. Now that she saw her sister up close, she realized how much she missed Andromeda. But a glance down at her growing belly reminded Bellatrix why they were forbidden to speak. Should Bellatrix talk to her? No one was around. No one would know. It felt like an eternity passed before she reached her sister, but once they were steps away from each other, time sped back up. Bellatrix was about to say something, but closed her mouth and walked past Andromeda without a word.

"I didn't expect for you to stoop to our father's level."

The words were like a knife to the heart. Taking a deep breath in, she turned to face her sister. "If I remember correctly, you turned your back on me and Narcissa."

"It wasn't planned! I didn't mean to get pregnant," Andromeda said, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Do not give me that guilt trip, you chose not to have protected sex. Narcissa and I have suffered while you have been playing house with your boyfriend. As far as I am concerned, we lost a mother and a sister this Christmas," Bellatrix snapped before resuming her walk to the common room.

Guilt pressed in on her, but Andromeda made her choice and she had to live with the consequences. And Bellatrix was livid that Andromeda did not notice that the change in both her and Narcissa. The two girls would have welcomed Andromeda back in the fold, if she had been there to help them. But at the same time, Bellatrix and Narcissa suffered because of their sister's actions and that could not be taken lightly.

* * *

 

Bellatrix found herself in a dusty classroom after supper. Cobwebs hung off the corners and the stench of old papers and mustiness made her cover her mouth. She hated that Rodolphus had chosen this room to practice in. It was filthy. The door swung open and she stiffened, but relaxed when she saw it was Rodolphus.

"Good, you did not jump this time. We are making progress," he said.

"Really? Because I feel like I am not learning anything," Bellatrix said cleaning the room with a wave of her wand. She could not stand the mess a minute more.

Rodolphus laughed. "You Blacks are impatient. Have you been running five times a week consistently like I told you to?"

Her mornings for the past two months had been spent running around the Quidditch Pitch freezing cold. It was pitch black and it was the last thing she wanted to do. But it was part of Rodolphus' training. She begrudgingly complied, scared that he would not teach her if she refused. And the more she watched his performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the more she was convinced of his skill.

"Yes, but I still do not see the point of it," Bellatrix grumbled.

"There is a reason to everything that I am teaching you, but you have to be patient enough to see it through." Rodolphus took a seat on the ground and gestured for her to do the same. "Are you up for the challenge?"

She sat down and crossed her legs, copying his position. Bellatrix pulled out her wand again, but he took it and set it to the side. He made her think that they were going to do magic finally and she was frustrated that he tricked her.

"Trust me. Now close your eyes. Take a deep breath in through your nose and release," he said. "In order to advance your magic, you must become intimately acquainted with your magical core. Your strengths, weaknesses, limits. These are things you need to know."

Her eyes were closed and she followed his direction, goosebumps erupting on her arms at the intensity of his voice. "How will I learn this?"

"It appears differently to everyone. The goal is to clear your mind so that you can feel the magic that courses through your veins. When I get into this state, I feel timeless. Time is rushing past me as I sit, a part of the world, yet disconnected from it. It is hard to explain until you experience it."

Bellatrix nodded and tried to clear her mind. She lasted a second before her mind began to wander. Bellatrix tried three more times, each attempt lasting maybe five seconds. His proximity made it difficult for her to concentrate. The air always felt charged with energy when he was near, an indication of how powerful his magic was. Why did he hide it? She was beginning to believe he was stronger than Lucius.

The hour dragged by as she tried and failed to clear her mind. It should be a simple feat, but it was challenging and she was tempted to storm out of the room. But she had begun to appreciate her time with Rodolphus. He was still dating Winters – the blonde was furious that Bellatrix had joined Rodolphus' group – which made him unavailable. She had no idea what they had in common and it frustrated her that he was dating her rival.

"Did you succeed?" he asked after the hour was up.

Bellatrix looked away. "No. The more I failed, the harder it was to clear my mind."

"It took me a long time to master this skill. You might think that it is a pointless exercise, but there is a lot to be gained. It requires determination, patience, strength, and a mastery of emotions. These are all important components of dueling."

He stood up and offered his hand. She took it and he helped her up. It was these little moments that she appreciated. They walked out of the classroom together and Bellatrix wished someone would catch them. It would give Winters a reason to break up with Rodolphus. It was not that she had feelings for Rodolphus, but that he was dating her rival. This was reaffirmed when they entered the common room. Winters rushed up to him, practically pushing her away, as she kissed Rodolphus enthusiastically.

"I got an Exceeds Expectations on my Astronomy report. Thank you for your help," Winters said, wrapping her arms around him.

Rodolphus smiled, his gaze focused only on Winters. When he reached up to push back her hair, Bellatrix forced herself to walk away. She hated Winters. Lucius was sitting on the couch and Bellatrix took a seat next to him. He looked at her, then at Rodolphus and Winters, before looking at her again.

"How long have you had feelings for him?"

Bellatrix hit his arm. "I do not. I hate Winters."

"If that is what you wish to believe," Lucius said with a smirk.

Bellatrix was relieved when Narcissa joined them, sitting on Lucius' other side. Her sister's behavior had changed since they returned to school. She had given up her rebelliousness and took her duties as Lucius' betrothed seriously. The blonde was forced to grow up, they all were. But Lucius was kind to Narcissa, to both of them, which was more than anyone expected.

"I am going to go study. Enjoy your evening," Bellatrix said, smiling at her sister. Narcissa's blush was adorable.

She went upstairs to grab her bag and then quickly left the common room, thankful that Rodolphus and Winters were no longer blocking the entrance. Part of her was beginning to think that maybe the worst of it was over. She reached the library when she remembered the Unspeakable's prophecy. Bellatrix had dismissed it as nonsense. Was there any truth to it? Had she already gone through her 'trials'? Prophecies were nonsense and the likelihood of his seer capabilities were slim.

* * *

 

It was not long before the snow started to melt. NEWTs were right around the corner and her classmates started to flock to the library. Even Narcissa joined her study sessions, which was comforting. Her panic attacks had lessened, but there were times that she retreated into herself so far that it took Rodolphus and Narcissa to drag her out of her despair. Her sister was always comforting, while Rodolphus tended to be harsh. Lucius and Evan were adept at cheering her up by distracting her.

Her meditation sessions helped her the most. Being able to compartmentalize got her through each day. It had taken her two weeks to master meditation and now she was able to tap into her magical core with ease. Rodolphus had put her through different exercises to assess her capabilities, weaknesses, and pushed her close to her limits. Bellatrix wondered where he learned such advanced magic, but never felt comfortable asking him. She was not sure she wanted to know the answer either.

Bellatrix had graduated to duels. Before each session, they worked on different spells. Defensive and offensive. Everything he had taught her was finally coming together. She was able to dodge spells and use her physical fitness in the duels. Rodolphus still beat her every time, but she was confident that their skill gap was lessening each session.

"You are too aggressive in your movements," Rodolphus said, stepping behind her. He smelled like citrus and spice, an odd combination that suited him. He gently grabbed her hand and guided her through the proper wand movement. "There. You should have no problem now."

He did not step back and she felt comforted by his proximity. Bellatrix tried the spell again and smiled when she hit her mark successfully. Rodolphus beamed at her – teaching was the only time he showed his emotions freely – and she refrained from hugging him. He was still with Winters. It had taken Narcissa to burst her bubble and make her confront her state of denial. Lucius had been right. Bellatrix had feelings for Rodolphus.

That revelation had shook her to her core. When she remembered what she had endured that night, she hated herself for liking a man. Was it too soon? Why would Rodolphus want a girl who had been sullied? She tried to create some distance, but failed every time. She could not stop thinking about Rodolphus and she was stuck in this vicious cycle of liking him and hating herself.

"You are a natural. I have never seen someone pick up spells and dueling techniques as quickly as you have," Rodolphus said as he grabbed their bags. "It will not be long before you surpass me."

"It must have something to do with my teacher. He is quite impressive. You should see him duel sometime," Bellatrix teased him and smiled when she saw the blush bloom on his face. "Are you heading to the common room?"

"No, I am meeting Barbara at the library. I will see you later."

Bellatrix watched him disappear down the hallway before continuing to the common room. Narcissa was sitting on the couch, a book propped open on her lap as she hastily wrote notes. OWLs were right around the corner and the Seventh Years stress had trickled over to the younger year. She plopped down beside her sister and let her body relax. Sometimes the dueling sessions with Rodolphus were equivalent to her morning exercise routine.

"Ladies, where have you been hiding all day?" Lucius asked taking a seat on the other couch.

Narcissa raised her textbook. "Studying."

"Potions? You should focus on Transfiguration. Slughorn's tests are easy," he said, grabbing her Transfiguration textbook off the table and handing it to her.

"My Potion's exam is tomorrow. Transfiguration is not until next week."

Lucius opened her textbook and flipped it to the required page. "That is how difficult Transfiguration will be. For Potions, you either know it by now or you will not. The cramming will not change anything. Right, Bellatrix?"

"I am not getting in the middle of this," Bellatrix said standing up. Grabbing her book bag, she made her way to the staircase. Narcissa listened to Lucius, but the smile on her face was the one she wore when she was irritated. Regardless, they still made a great match.

Bellatrix was intercepted before she reached the staircase and she sighed. The signs were building up to this, but it did not mean that she wanted to deal with it. "What do you want, Charles?"

"I wanted to apologize to you about Christmas. I should not have done that. I was in a rough place and I took it out on you when you needed me the most. Could you forgive me for being an idiot?" he said. His expression was hopeful and the part of her that would always be fond of him wanted to say yes. But she remembered the months of silence, his passive aggressiveness, the way that he cut her down every time she scored higher than him. How he had disappeared when her mother died and left her broken when she came to him that night. He had rejected her time and time again and now because he was unhappy with the choices he made, Charles wanted her to forgive him? Her hands were clenched as she resisted the urge to hit him or draw her wand. She was shaking she was so furious with him.

"You broke my heart, no, shattered it. Do you know what the past few months have been like for me? To be scared of shadows and loud noises, to question everyone's motives, to not trust anyone? Where were you when my mother died? When my sister was disowned?" Bellatrix snapped, her anger finding an outlet and holding on to it with both hands. "You have treated me like shit for the past year and you expect me go along with it?"

"Bella-"

"No. Go back to Evelyn. You made your decision when you turned me away. Leave me the hell alone," she said taking a step back. Did he have to choose such a public place for a confrontation? Everyone was watching them and she wanted nothing more than to disappear.

Bellatrix started to step away from him when he grabbed her arm. "I made a mistake, I lo-"

She started to feel a panic attack coming on, the back of her shirt was soaked and the only thing she could think was not here, not in front of everyone, when someone shoved Charles away from her.

"Bellatrix told you that she wants to be left alone. I suggest that you listen," Rodolphus said, standing between them. She grabbed his arm, needing an anchor before her panic turned into a full-fledged attack. His hand covered hers and it felt like an eternity before Bellatrix was able to calm down.

Charles watched their interaction with a look of surprise and anger. They stared at each other for a moment, both Charles and Bellatrix realizing that things between them would never be the same. The past year had destroyed their friendship, their relationship, and they had hurt each other too deeply for things to go back to normal. He stormed out of the common room and Bellatrix released a breath she did not realize she had been holding.

Rodolphus turned to face her. She was still holding his arm and he still held her hand. He made no move to let go and so she held on. "Are you okay?"

Bellatrix swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. They both realized where they were at the same time and let go of each other immediately. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It has been a long day. I am going to turn in. Thank you for stepping in," Bellatrix said, disappearing upstairs before she said too much.

She headed straight for her bed feeling her world spin out of control. Narcissa was quick to follow her. Bellatrix clutched her head in her hands as she tried to get her emotions under control. Talking to Charles had been more difficult than she had anticipated. He had brought everything that had happened over Christmas to the forefront of her mind. The glass on the window started to shake and Narcissa grabbed her hands.

"Bellatrix, look at me. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be okay," her sister repeated. "You are stronger than this, I promise."

It took a few minutes to reign in her magic and she had to use every ounce of Rodolphus' teachings to get her emotions back under control. Bellatrix fell asleep immediately, exhausted. Narcissa tucked her sister in before retreating downstairs. She joined Lucius on the couch and tried to focus on her textbook, but concern over her sister prevented her from making any more progress that night.

* * *

 

The morning fog rolled onto the lake. Birds sang a beautiful melody from within the Forbidden Forest, welcoming a new day. It was an unusually warm spring day. The snow had melted and two students took advantage of the beautiful morning. Jack Fuller held his girlfriend's hand and led her towards the Great Lake. His palms were sweating and he hoped she didn't notice how nervous he was. He had planned this months ago, but it never seemed like the right time between studying for NEWTs and their assignments that kept piling up.

When they reached the edge of the lake, Jack got down on one knee and started reciting the speech he had been rehearsing since he realized he wanted to marry Poppy Ives. She started to cry and he almost lost his nerve but he pushed through. A beautiful smile lit up her face when he neared the end of his speech.

"Will you marry me?" he stuttered out.

Poppy opened her mouth to answer, but started to scream, a horrible high pitched shriek. She paled and before he could ask her what was wrong, she fainted. Horrified that he had done something to ruin the proposal, Jack turned around and froze.

There was a body floating on the lake, not a movement or twitch to be seen. Stars burst across his vision before he fainted and joined his girlfriend on the ground.


	11. The Perfect Murder

News of the dead body spread like wildfire throughout the school. The school had not made a statement, so the students were left to speculate. No one knew if it had been a student or a stranger, if it had been murder or suicide. Had the serial killer targeted someone at Hogwarts? Some people said that a new Dark Lord had murdered one of the students. Others claimed a centaur had killed someone for trespassing at night. The most ridiculous claim was that the body was chopped into little pieces and fed to the mermaids. Everyone knew that a whole body was found in the Great Lake. The speculation was endless and it was all anyone could think or talk about.

A strict curfew was implemented and no student was allowed to walk outside of the common room without another student. The investigation was still ongoing; the two students that discovered the body were sent home. Some students were keeping a tally to find out if anyone was missing, but with the chaos of the unknown, it was hard to keep track of everyone. Classes had been cancelled for the week.

The crime scene was blocked from view by a spell the Headmaster cast. Only the faculty had access, but this did not discourage students from attempting to sneak in. James Potter and her cousin had tried unsuccessfully. Bellatrix heard that Lucius had also tried, but failed as well.

Without classes to go to, Bellatrix found herself falling into a slump. She was having one of her low moods and made herself go through the motions of getting ready, eating though she was not hungry, and sat with her friends. She wanted Rodolphus to notice, but he did not. It frustrated her that she wanted his attention, and that he chose to spend the extra free time with Winters.

"Evelyn, where is Charles?" Bellatrix asked at dinner. She hoped that things would die down between them, but it seemed like Charles was still avoiding her.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Now you want to talk to him after you publicly embarrassed him? He is at home with his parents."

"He told you this himself?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore did. There was urgent family business at home," Evelyn said. "You'll have to excuse me. I seem to have lost my appetite." The girl's friends started to laugh and they left the Great Hall gushing over the wedding Evelyn and Charles would have next summer.

"She is pathetic," Bellatrix said as she finished the rest of her food.

Evan laughed as he went for second helpings. "Did you want to go down to the Pitch after dinner?"

"Not tonight. I have a letter that I need to send. Thanks for the offer," she said.

They left the Great Hall together, but went their separate ways. Bellatrix did not understand how he could play after eating so much food. The common room was full, so she retreated to her room. None of her roommates were there. Grabbing a piece of parchment, Bellatrix composed her letter. It took her three tries before she was satisfied with it. Bellatrix needed answers and this was the only way she could get some. Pressing a seal onto the roll of parchment, she made her way uninterrupted to the owlery. She was surprised to find a letter waiting for her. Bellatrix sent the letter she composed before opening the one she received.

Her hand was shaking by the time she had finished it. The smell of owl shit and mustiness overwhelmed her. She descended the stairs and only made it two steps before she heard someone call out to her. This was the last person she wanted to talk to. Bellatrix sped up trying to pretend that she did not hear him, but he caught up to her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

She stopped and bit her lip before turning around. "I forgot something in my room. Did you need something?"

He looked at her, really looked at her in a way that was both thrilling and terrifying. Bellatrix did not want to deal with this, but she knew that he would harass her until she confided in him. Where was Winters when you needed her? "What is wrong?"

"I am not in the mood. I will see you later."

"Bellatrix, what happened?" Rodolphus asked, reaching out to grab her arm.

"Let go of me! Do you always have to touch me? Merlin, you have a girlfriend!" Bellatrix snapped, wrenching her arm away from him.

Rodolphus was not fazed. "Is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Who says that we are friends? I cannot do this anymore."

"Then what was the point of training you if you were going to give up halfway through? It is pathetic," he said as she turned to walk away.

Her blood boiled at his words. "Pathetic? I will show you who is pathetic."

Bellatrix threw a curse at him, but he sidestepped it easily. She threw one curse after another and screamed in anger when none hit her target. He disarmed her, her wand landing at the base of the windows. Not willing to be defeated, she ran at him and knocked his wand away in his surprise. They fought hand-to-hand combat, before she hooked her leg around his and brought him down to the ground. She wanted to hurt him, a feeling that both terrified and delighted her.

Before she could savor her victory, he flipped them over, his forearm pressing against her collarbone. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. His eyes were like an angry sea, ready to drown her into its depths. She didn't know who leaned forward or if it had been both of them, but suddenly, the sound of laughter trickled down the hallway.

They sprang apart quickly. She looked at him with wide eyes before running away. She ran past the group of girls that walked like they had no care in the world. Maybe they didn't. It surprised her how much hate she felt in that moment for those innocent girls. Wasn't she supposed to celebrate the fact that they were safe? That they had been untouched by the harsh reality of the world?

Instead she hated them. Why couldn't she have been innocent of the darker ways of the world? Why was this her burden to bear? It was like the simplicity of being an adolescent was lost on her. She envied Narcissa and her relationship with Lucius. It was simple, as simple as a relationship could be. But anything that related to her was tainted with darkness.

It took a lot for her to admit her attraction - and unfortunate feelings - for the man. It had slowly crept up on her and therefore she had been vulnerable to being struck by him. Despite the fact that he was with someone else and the fact that just mere months ago, she had been attacked.

Was it wrong for her to feel this way? To want a man in that manner? It made her sick to her stomach. She entered the common room and was surprised to see it practically empty. Then she realized why. Lucius and Narcissa were standing yelling at each other. Evan quickly ushered her over to the couch near the window. Bellatrix wanted to leave, but knew she would catch their attention so quietly made her way over to Evan.

"I am not Andromeda!"

Lucius rubbed his eyes angrily. "I never said that you were!"

"You might not say it, but I know that's what you think. I will not run off with the first man that I see," Narcissa said with teary eyes.

"Is it such an impossible fear for me to have after what your sister did?" Lucius asked.

"No, it's not," she said sitting down. "But if you knew me, then you would realize that you have nothing to worry about. I have had a crush on you for ages and I wouldn't mess it up. But you're treating me like a child, like I'm one step away from being like Andromeda."

He sat down across from her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me out on a date once a week. We barely know each other and are to be married as soon as I graduate. I would like to get to know you properly."

Bellatrix forced herself to look away. Evan also looked uncomfortable. Listening to their conversation distracted her from her own problems, a welcome reprieve. She was proud of Narcissa for standing up for herself. Lucius and her sister left the room shortly after that and Bellatrix released the breath she had been holding.

"I thought we would be stuck here all night," Evan said getting up.

Bellatrix smiled. "I am happy for them."

"At least one of us is lucky in love."

She took a seat next to him. "I thought that things were going well between you and Gabrielle."

"I thought so too. I asked my father if we could discuss a betrothal. He talked to her father and I found out that she has been betrothed this entire time," Evan said, staring at the fireplace.

"Do you know to whom?" Bellatrix asked.

"No. When I brought it up to her, she told me that things between us were never supposed to be serious. She broke up with me."

She frowned. "Love sucks."

"Rodolphus has not realized that you are crazy about him?" Evan asked with a smirk.

"Charles was murdered. That is the body that was found in the lake," Bellatrix said, unable to keep it to herself. Rodolphus was the last person she wanted to talk about right now and her mind kept drifting to the letter she had received.

He sat up straighter and gave her his full attention. "How do you know?"

"His parents sent me a letter. I think they blame me for it, but he was the one that broke up with me," Bellatrix said. It did not make any sense. She had seen Charles the night before the body was discovered. His body. "I feel guilty. He fucked up, but maybe I should have forgiven him. Now I will never get the chance to find out if we could still have been friends."

"Do they know if it was a suicide or murder?"

"They did not say. How can you be so calm about this?" Bellatrix asked when did not answer her immediately.

His brow furrowed. "I am not calm. Someone that we grew up with is dead. It is called shock, Bellatrix."

"No, this is not what shock is like."

"How would you know?" he asked. "And why are you so defensive?"

"Are you seriously implying that I had something to do with it?"

"You had motive, means."

Bellatrix stood up. "You are ridiculous. I never wanted this for Charles. Did you have something to do with his death?"

"No," he said also standing up.

"I am going to go before you say something you will regret."

"Good idea," Evan said angrily. This was the first time she saw this side of Evan and it scared her.

Bellatrix strode out of the common room with a confidence she did not possess, keeping a grip on her wand in case Evan tried to do something. She was being paranoid, but there was something off about the whole exchange. Bellatrix avoided the boys for the next couple of days, hiding out in a remote classroom hoping that things would return to normal. But how could they if the person that she had grown up with and almost married had been killed?

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully. Classes had resumed, but everyone was distracted. Bellatrix decided to miss supper, not ready to talk to either Rodolphus or Evan, but had taken a wrong turn in her anger. She was about to turn around, but a force drew her up by her right foot. Her skirt was flipped over, exposing her underwear to the world. What made her livid was that her wand had fallen to the ground with a clatter and she wasn't able to reach it.

Looking around, she saw the people behind her precarious position.

"Bellatrix Black. What a coincidence running into you here," James Potter said twirling his wand.

Peter Pettigrew giggled. "What are we going to do to her?"

"I can think of a few things," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Maybe we should take her down and let her go," Remus Lupin said, his prefect badge shining.

"I think you would be wise to listen to your friend," Bellatrix said in a dark voice.

She tried to stay calm. Her heart was racing and she cursed herself for being stuck in a vulnerable position again. Hadn't she learned from the last time? Apparently not. She tried to use her magic but her wand didn't move towards her. A shiver ran down her spine as one of the boys changed her hair to a bright red. Peter changed her uniform into a revealing dress. She struggled against the magic holding her up. Their laughter at her failure to escape echoed down the hall and she knew it was a sound she would forever remember.

Bellatrix caught Sirius's eye and pleaded with him to let her down. They had always respected each other despite his disownment. He performed a tickling jinx and kept it up over and over again. Although she was laughing, it hurt. She thought her ribs would crack with the force of her laughter and prayed that it would stop soon. A trickle ran down her abdomen.

"Look, she's wet herself!" Peter squealed.

That was enough.

Ignoring her thoughts and feelings, she sought her magic like Rodolphus had shown her and let it build within her. She heard their laughter and taunts and without thought, the magic burst out of her. She fell to the ground with a thud and was surprised to see the Marauders stuck against the wall like there were invisible chains around them. Their eyes were wide with fear at the display of her power.

Picking up her wand, she cleaned herself and changed the dress back into her robes. She stared at each of them for a full minute before addressing them.

"I have never been more disgusted with a group of wizards. How many girls have you cursed while they were vulnerable," she said her voice trembling with fury.

Peter gulped and stayed silent.

"Slytherin scum like you that deserve it," James said, his hazel eyes blazing with fury.

"How would you like it if I cursed you while vulnerable? Tickled you until you wet yourself and laughed?" She said, raising her arm and sending a tickling curse his way.

She stepped towards Remus and his pants disappeared. "Nice scars, Remus. How does it feel to be undressed without your permission? On display for all to see?"

"You are pathetic," she said when she saw that Peter wet himself when she stepped towards him.

She took her time walking towards Sirius. He looked lost, like he didn't know whether or not to be angry or scared. There was guilt in his expression, but she knew that it was only because he was the helpless one now.

"You," she said, her fury boiling in her veins, fueling her magic to do her will. "I expected more from you little cousin, expected respect if nothing else. After all this time of spewing righteousness, here you are acting like those you turned your back on. You have gone too far. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me."

Twirling her wand around her fingers, she decided on a spell to use. She stuck them to the wall with a spell that Severus Snape had shown her to make sure that they would stay up all night. She walked towards the end of the hallway before turning around.

"If you try to attack, talk, touch, or look at me, I will make sure you live to regret it. You have taught me an important lesson tonight. There are no lines I am not willing to cross to in order to hurt you."

She took her time walking away and ignored their protests and their apology. They had gone too far in their pranks, had grown cocky with their power. And she had been vulnerable once more. Bellatrix made herself a promise: No man would ever successfully attack her again. She would go to any required length to ensure that.

* * *

Bellatrix told Rodolphus what had happened the next day. He had asked her if she wanted to resume her lessons, so she met him one evening in their usual classroom. When she finished telling him about it, she asked the question that had been plaguing her all night. "What is it about me that screams victim?"

"Nothing does. You are the strongest woman I have ever met. No matter what life throws at you, you have never once given up. I hope that you showed them you are not one to mess with," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She put her hand on his. "I was surprised with how powerful my wandless magic has become."

"Anger and adrenaline has an interesting effect on magic," Rodolphus said.

She turned away from him. "Then why do these things keep happening to me?"

"Because you show your vulnerabilities more than you think. But each day that passes, you show that you are stronger. You remind me of myself last year."

"What happened to you? You were never this confident," she asked.

His blue eyes looked away from her. "My mother has hated me from the day I was born and wishes for my death daily. She used to push me around, but last summer, I realized that I was more powerful than her. I was letting her treat me badly. I had to stay with my uncle last summer to learn his part in the family business as he has no heirs and I will absorb his part."

"I'm so sorry Rodolphus. I had no idea," she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"You have a choice, Belle. You can choose to be the predator or the prey."

She wrapped her arms around him and was surprised when he held her against him. There was nothing sexual about it like there had been the previous day, but there was less of a wall between them. Rodolphus rarely revealed anything about himself and she was honored that he was slowly opening up to him.

* * *

The next day, Professor Dumbledore made his announcement.

"I am sorry to announce that Charles Selwyn was found dead in the Great Lake. We had the Ministry's best Aurors and Magical Law Enforcers investigating the cause of his death. He has committed suicide. We ask that you give his family privacy in these difficult times. I would like to remind you that we do offer counseling -

She tried to focus in on his words, but couldn't. Was it normal to feel numb? To feel like the world was cruel and that death was inevitable? Rodolphus' blue eyes watched her and she focused on eating, embarrassed at the direction her thoughts had taken.


	12. Accusations

Charles' murder case took one month before they released a statement. The Head Auror announced that it had been the work of the serial killer and that even more resources were being poured into apprehending him. But as far as they heard, there was no evidence left behind by the killer. It chilled Bellatrix to the bone that someone could do something so ruthless. Everyone had been on edge during the investigation, but none so much as Lucius. She wondered if he was scared of being suspected. He was in a constant bad mood, lashing out at everyone except for Narcissa. Maybe Lucius was scared he would be next.

It did not make sense that the serial killer had switched from female to male targets. How had the serial killer gotten inside the school unless he was faculty or a student? But why had he waited so long to kill? Something did not feel right about it, but Bellatrix could not prove anything.

* * *

Bellatrix was starting to come to terms with her loss. One morning she woke up feeling lighter, no longer weighed down by grief and despair. She was not sure how the change came about, but she was relieved. It could have something to do with the skills Rodolphus was teaching her. Her knowledge of magic was growing by the day and her skills with her wand were almost as good as Rodolphus. They would soon be equals at this rate. When she looked in the mirror, she no longer hated herself. Bellatrix had come to see strength, resilience. She refused to let the muggle dictate her life or her choices any further. It was clear she still had a long way to go with dealing with it, but she could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel.

The Prophet delivered during breakfast was troubling. It was filled with articles on the Minister's attempt to abolish the Statute of Secrecy and the pushback he was getting from the Wizengamot and the public. Rightfully so in her opinion. Their world would plunge back into darkness, overrun by greedy, spoiled muggles that would seek to destroy them all. As she read through the paper, Bellatrix craved justice for what was done for her. She was not optimistic that she would be able to bring her attacker to justice, but if she could prevent this from happening to another witch… Bellatrix made a solemn vow that morning. She would not rest until justice was found.

Narcissa and the rest of the boys joined her at the table. Lucius whispered something in Narcissa's ear making her giggle. Their date nights had improved their relationship. They seemed more comfortable with each other, had their own private jokes. The smile that lit Narcissa's face made Bellatrix happier than words could express. Her sister deserved to be happy. And Evan and Rodolphus had accepted the blonde into the fold.

While the rest of the group finished eating, Bellatrix glanced around the Great Hall. Almost all the students were present, clinking of cutlery and laughter echoed off the walls. Andromeda was seated at the Hufflepuff table next to Tonks. She was shoveling food into her mouth, her skin radiant with a pregnancy glow, and she was finally showing. The bags under her eyes were the only indication that Andromeda was stressed. None of the girls from Hufflepuff sat near her, like pregnancy was contagious. Having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon, no matter which house you belonged to.

"Black keeps staring at you," Rodolphus said from her left. Things between them had been smoothed over, but there was still some tension left from their encounter. Neither of them had brought it up. "I would stay on your guard."

"Andromeda is too busy eating to notice anything around her," Bellatrix laughed, taking a sip of tea.

"Not Andromeda, your cousin Sirius."

Bellatrix glanced at the Gryffindor table and met stormy grey eyes. His face was expressionless and he did not seem embarrassed to be caught staring at her. It put her on edge, wondering what he could be planning next. But Sirius was reckless, impulsive. If he was going to retaliate, her cousin would have done so already. But it never hurt to take extra care in case she was wrong.

* * *

"I should have known you would be in here," Narcissa said taking a seat at her table.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Yes, Narcissa, you are welcome to join me."

"I will not be here for long. Lucius asked me to study with him. I wanted the opportunity to talk. It has been a long time since we have been alone long enough to have a meaningful conversation," she said, her hands tapping on the mahogany table.

She could tell that something was eating away at Narcissa, but her sister looked unsure of how to broach the subject she so clearly wanted to bring up. "Out with it."

"What is going on between you and Rodolphus?"

"That is what you wanted to talk about?" Bellatrix asked, setting her quill down. "Nothing is going on. He is a good friend."

"Friends do not whisper to each other during meals or meet up every night after supper to do Merlin knows what," the blonde said.

"He is tutoring me, that is all. Plus, he is crazy about Winters," Bellatrix said trying to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth. She picked up her quill only to have it snatched out of her hand.

"You cannot be this stupid," Narcissa said. "They broke up three weeks ago. No one knows why, but Winters has been particularly nasty to him. I think it is safe to say that Rodolphus was the one that broke things off."

Bellatrix's brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of what her sister had told her. Surely, Narcissa was mistaken. Rodolphus would have told her or there would have been some indication of their break up. But as she combed her memories of the past three weeks, there was nothing unusual or different about his behavior. Why had he hidden it from her?

"Are you absolutely certain?" she asked, not sure which answer she wanted to hear.

Narcissa hesitated before nodding. "I overheard Barbara telling my classmates yesterday."

Before Bellatrix realized what she was doing, she was already out the library doors. She knew where he would be. The boys always played Quidditch at this time. It felt like it took forever to get to the Pitch, her hand kept twitching to grab her wand but she resisted. There had to be a good explanation for why Rodolphus hid this from her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

The three boys were just leaving the Pitch, laughing and demonstrating some move they must have done in practice. Evan caught sight of her first and tapped on Rodolphus' shoulder. When his blue eyes met hers, he waved their friends to keep going. They had just stepped out of the castle when she reached Rodolphus and she shoved him so hard that he almost lost his balance.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rodolphus snapped.

"You! I thought that we were friends!" she yelled, going to shove him again but his hands caught hers and held them tightly. "Let me go!"

"No, not until you tell me why you are acting psychotic."

Bellatrix laughed. "You think this is psychotic? I can show you crazy."

"Stop. What has gotten into you?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for answers. His grip on her hands was still strong, but he was not hurting her. His words were enough to jolt her back to reality. She immediately regretted her outburst and hated herself for being so impulsive. Rodolphus most likely did not tell her about his break up because he was not interested in her. And now she had to face him as he rejected her.

"Why did you hide your breakup from me?" she asked him and hated that her voice shook. Bellatrix could not bear to look at him and focused on the ground. The grass was still an ugly yellow, dead from the months of being buried under snow.

Rodolphus sighed. "I did not know what I wanted. I knew it was not right to stay with Barbara after things between us escalated that day."

"And you thought ignoring it was better?"

He released her hands and forced her to look up at him. Bellatrix could not read him. What had his weeks of being unattached revealed? She was about to ask him when he kissed her. It was awkward at first, unexpected, and soft. Bellatrix relaxed into his arms as she returned the kiss, feeling lightheaded and giddy. She had waited for this moment for so long and –

"No. I cannot do this if it is only a game to you," Bellatrix said pulling away. His face was so close, his lips tempting but she would not be taken advantage of.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, producing a piece of parchment. He pushed the letter into her hands and stepped away from her. Her brow furrowed, she opened the folded parchment and scanned its contents. The implications were clear. Her dark eyes snapped up to meet his. Rodolphus shifted his weight to his other foot looking uncertain, the first time she had ever seen his confident composure break, before she nodded and leapt into his arms, kissing him with enthusiasm.

They returned to the common room together and she gave him a small smile before they joined their friends at the couches. Bellatrix took a seat next to Narcissa and Rodolphus sat across from her. She could barely keep track of the conversation, kept glancing at Rodolphus only to find him already smiling at her. The others were too busy to notice, which suited her just fine.

The letter carefully folded up in her pocket.

Rodolphus,

After a lengthy discussion with your mother, I have decided to grant you permission to court Miss Bellatrix Black. Keep me updated on your progress.

Sincerely,

Rowan Lestrange

* * *

An owl sat perched on her windowsill waiting for her. Bellatrix offered the owl treats and took the letter, eagerly opening it. She was so wrapped up in the contents of the letter that she did barely noticed it fly away, disappearing into a speck in the sky. Bellatrix read the letter a third time to make sure that she was not dreaming. She had been waiting for this letter for the past month and had given up hope of receiving an answer.

Bellatrix had hired a private investigator to find the man that had attacked her. She did not have a lot of information to give him and had expected a failed search, but was pleasantly surprised to hear of his success. She pretended that she was looking for a long lost father, using a fake identity of course, and she held the still picture of the man that had attacked her so ruthlessly.

Opening the file, she realized that her fears that he would attack again were not unfounded. There was a long list of sexual assault charges, but he had never been found guilty. Dylan Wilkinson. He often got off on technicalities, never enough evidence to convict him of his crimes. Rage filled her as she read how many girls he had targeted. She had to stop him before he ruined more lives.

Bellatrix spent the rest of the night planning on how to take her revenge. When the sun rose the following day, her dark eyes glittered with determination. She would find him and he would regret ever touching her.


	13. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains pretty graphic violence and torture. If this bothers you, then you can skip to the next page break to continue reading the story. Feel free to send me a message where I can give you a brief summary of what happened in the first part of this chapter.

The neighborhood was so quiet that her footsteps echoed into the night. There was no sign of life in the houses, the occupants asleep hours ago. The street lights flickered as she walked past, the electricity incompatible with the magical energy rolling off her in waves.

It had taken her a week to prepare, to plan how she was going to make Wilkinson pay. Bellatrix could feel a thrill of excitement as she neared the desired house. This time, she knew her way around. When she reached her destination, she snuck into the backyard. The black outfit she wore was weaved with anti-muggle spells, an invisibility cloak for muggles. It had cost her dearly from a little shop hidden in Knockturn Alley, but it would be worth it. When Bellatrix reached the back door, she put her hands on the wall of the house – similarly to when she tried to stop her father's ward during the holidays – and closed her eyes. Part of her time in the library had been spent searching for an explanation for her magical demonstration with the wards. It had been a complicated explanation, but she was confident in her ability to bend wards to her will.

The house was muggle built. It was weird not to feel the familiar thrum of wards, of familial magic embedded in the very build of the house. She started whispering the spell she had been practicing. This would take up a good portion of her energy, but it was required. The ward would do three things: alert her to any person entering the house, conceal the magic she was using tonight, and keep the noise from inside within the house.

Goosebumps ran up her arms as she neared completion of the spell. The whispers came faster and faster until she sagged against the wall. It took her a few minutes to recover enough energy to grab the potions in her bag. She chugged them and waited for the energy-replenishing to take effect. A temporary fix, but it would have to do. Bellatrix carefully opened the door and immediately gagged.

It reeked of urine and mold. Her hand flew up to her nose and mouth to stifle the smell. She took the steps up to the main floor of the house. Part of her was scared that Wilkinson knew her plan and was waiting, but Bellatrix dismissed such a foolish thought. She took a step and was startled to hear a crunch. Pausing to hear if there was any movement, she released a breath. The main floor was littered with boxes, glass bottles, and food. It was disgusting.

She almost laughed when she saw the men passed out on the couch, but the amusement drained from her face when she saw a teenage girl beside Wilkinson. Bellatrix removed her hood, cancelling the anti-muggle spells. Gesturing for her to leave quietly, the girl ran out of the house with a look of relief and fear. It took her a minute to place the other man. He had followed her that day, always a block behind her. Bellatrix thought they had been walking in the same direction, but now she knew differently. It was this man that had targeted her and Wilkinson who had completed the act. Once the door shut and the girl was a safe distance away, Bellatrix grabbed the nearest glass bottle and smashed it against the wall.

The men jumped up, their eyes wildly looking for the source of the noise. Internally, she was terrified. It was one thing picturing revenge, but quite another to be face to face with your assailants. Bellatrix remembered the look on Wilkinson's face as he enjoyed humiliating her. Did she have what it took to take revenge, reclaim her power? The men were awake and there was no turning back. She kept her smirk in place as she coolly regarded them both.

Twirling another bottle, Bellatrix smiled, a dark twisted grin. "Miss me?"

"Are we supposed to know you?" Wilkinson's friend asked, brushing the crumbs off his chest. He was acting like it was perfectly normal to have a woman break into your house in the middle of the night and smash glass bottles.

"I remember you quite vividly. You are still my favorite. Come for a second round?" Wilkinson asked, not bothering to stand up. "What did I tell you, Larry? These girls want it, beg for it."

Her anger flared at his words, driving her fear away. Bellatrix threw the glass bottle at Larry and was disappointed when it did not shatter.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Larry. Wilkinson seemed content to watch this play out and threw his arms behind his neck. Bellatrix smiled. "Come closer, I dare you."

"What are you going to do with that? Poke him?" Wilkinson laughed, before his expression turned dark. "Enough with the chitchat."

The two men got up and approached her from both sides. She watched them, almost warily, as they suddenly rushed at her. If she hadn't drained her magic with the ward, she wouldn't have needed to bother with the wand. A quick spell was all she needed. They were paralyzed, their eyes the only parts of their bodies they could move. She could almost taste their fear and she thrived on it.

"You're going to learn why you should never pick on a witch, stupid muggles," Bellatrix said.

She started with a spell that slowly boiled their blood. Muffled screams through their frozen lips escaped and she felt pleasure at their suffering. She had to pay close attention so that their blood didn't reach a deadly temperature. There were so many games she had in store for them, dying would just ruin her fun. She unfroze Larry, but bound him with rope.

"You are going to burn in hell, witch!" he said spitting at her feet.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems you haven't learned to give me proper respect yet. You think you're so powerful when you've always been in Dylan's shadow. What should we do with you?" She asked. "Maybe you can watch, since you love that so much."

With her wand, she forced him into a squatting position. She turned to Wilkinson, surprised to see defiance in his gaze. He would not be easy to break, but she welcomed the challenge. She electrocuted him. She did it again and again, smiling when he finally wet himself. Unfreezing him and tying him to a chair, she straddled him.

She conjured a towel and draped it over his head. With her left hand she grabbed his hair and held his head in position while she used Aguamenti and soaked the towel. She repeated this over and over until she bored of it. Banishing the towel, Bellatrix was happy to see the defiance didn't burn as brightly in his eyes.

"Getting tired? I could do this all night long," she sang.

"Please, my legs are getting tired," Larry said, his face red with exertion.

Bellatrix laughed. "And why should I stop? You watched as he raped me. I did not remember that initially, but it is all coming back to me. You were turned on. How many girls have you watched get raped?"

"I- I don't know!" He said. "Please, I'll do anything."

She relieved him of his position, and he fell over. What was seen as a workout in the muggle world could also be implemented as a torture method leading to muscle failure. He disgusted her with his weakness.

"What else is on the agenda tonight?" She asked with a smile. "Oh right. How could I forget?"

She saw their faces turn red as they began to suffocate. When their lips started turning blue, she released the spell. The coughing fit followed. Smiling with her latest idea, she let out a stream of light which almost glowed in the darkness. The men squinted at the bright light as they tried to regain their breaths.

"Please, stop!" Larry asked. "I'll never talk to Dylan again. I'll get clean. I'll be a model citizen. I promise! Just stop!"

Her fury was solely directed at him as Wilkinson stayed silent, likely plotting an escape route. She stalked towards him, grabbed his throat with her bare hands and squeezed. She squeezed and squeezed, surprised at how tired her hands got, but kept applying pressure. "What did you do when I screamed for help? When I tried to push your friend off of me? Where were you when I woke up in a cold sweat from nightmares? When I had insomnia? When every little noise made me jump? Do you know that I can't walk past strangers without thinking they'll attack me?"

He had long ago gone unconscious, but her anger was so potent, she didn't realize until her rant was finished.

"Good job, you killed him. How does it feel to be one of us?" Wilkinson asked with a laugh. "I hated him anyways."

She backed away from Larry. "You're lying. He just passed out. I would never kill anyone."

"Be my guest. Check."

Her wand swept across his body and her heart stopped when she realized that he was right. Larry was dead, his brown eyes staring into nothing. She had killed him.

"You're no better than I am."

She turned her gaze to him. "I am nothing like you! I don't get off on raping people. I don't target helpless people. It was an accident."

"You still killed him and you enjoyed it. Strangulation is personal. How did it feel when you felt his life slip away?"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

"Although I don't go as far as taking a life," he smirked.

"No, you just take away innocence," she spat.

"And you get off on torture." His eyes trailed up and down her body. "You enjoyed it, don't deny it. How did it feel to be taken by a real man? Do you dream for it? Yearn for it?"

She pointed her wand at him, but he just laughed.

"Torture me all you want, but I'm not like him. I won't break. I won't beg for mercy. I won't scream or lose my fire like you did. I bet you think that you're special, but you're just one of many. You were quite boring actually. If I had had more time, I would have made it more memorable, but you gave me an opportunity that I couldn't pass up, looking lost in the big, bad city. No, if I'd had more time, I would have-"

She swung her wand and muttered the word before she realized what she was doing. It was like the whole world slowed as his expression turned into one of surprise. His face paled as he painted the world red. The world suddenly lurched back into full speed as he fell to the ground. She grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and applied pressure to the wound. He was choking on his blood and there was nothing she could do as she watched the light fade out of his eyes. It was a curse Severus had invented, a curse that she didn't know the counter to.

"What have I done?" She said bringing her bloody hands to her face as the actions of tonight registered. She screamed, cried, threw things, shook her assailants hoping that this was a nightmare. But every second that passed proved her hopes false.

After dawn started breaking, she realized that she couldn't leave them there. She had to get rid of the evidence, otherwise she would be sent to Azkaban.

"Think, Bellatrix. Think!" She said, pacing.

Fire. She knew firsthand the muggles had no love for these men. Their justice system was as corrupted as theirs was. The ward she had on the house would keep the muggles from noticing until the house and its occupants were destroyed. The fire would weaken the ward until the ward failed.

It was a gamble whether or not the Ministry was involved, especially with Leach being such a muggle lover. But it was a risk she had to take and she knew that only the private investigator could link her to these two men. She could deal with him.

Closing her eyes, she cast an Incendio and dragged it around the house. When she was confident that it was spreading, she snuck back into the backyard and fled the scene, the smell of burning alcohol stuck in her nose.

When she returned to the outskirts of the Hogwarts wards, she was jarred by the beauty that surrounded her. The sunlight hit the trees at the right angle, the remaining snow that had not yet melted sparkling in the light. The birds were singing their songs and the world felt at peace.

She felt ugly in this beauty, in this peace. She did not deserve it after what she had done. Feeling a breakdown coming on, she quickly made her way back through the castle, not looking at anything or anyone. Her hood obscured her face from everyone. The common room was empty, everyone already at breakfast.

Bellatrix grabbed a fresh set of clothes, then ran into the bathroom, locking the door. This was the first time she saw her face and her eyes began to water. Soot, sweat, and blood spatter covered her face. She looked like one of those warriors you read about in history books. Her hands were in similar conditions and she wondered how that had escaped her notice, how she had been so stupid to walk through Hogwarts in this state. Who knew if she had been properly concealed under her cloak if she hadn't noticed the blood on her.

Blood.

She killed someone - no, two people - and her first instinct was to cover it up. What did that say about her person, her character? It didn't matter that those two men were awful criminals, rapists. The law was in place for a reason. History had shown time and time again that wizards and witches that were consumed by power were destroyed by it. It was not her place to play judge, jury, and executioner.

Stripping her clothing off with trembling hands, she grabbed her wand and carefully burned them until only ashes remained. She stepped into the shower and started to clean the blood and grime off of her. After washing her hair, she started scrubbing her body and scrubbing and scrubbing. She couldn't get clean, couldn't get the taint off of her no matter how hard she scrubbed. She felt like she was both present in her body and in a cloud up above, watching with disgust. She turned off the shower when she saw that she was bleeding in several places from her rigorous washing. She deserved it after what she had done, deserved to hurt. Drying off with a towel, she got changed into her nightclothes and disappeared into the bottom bunk where she drifted in and out of sleep, seeking relief from what she had done.

* * *

"It's been days and she won't get up. She doesn't eat, barely drinks, and sometimes, I don't even think she's there at all. I have done everything that I can, but she won't listen to me. I was hoping you would have better luck," Narcissa said, and Bellatrix heard her walk out of the dormitory.

The bed curtains opened and she hissed as the daylight hit her face. It took several moments for her vision to clear before she saw Rodolphus staring at her. She turned around so that her back faced him.

"Bellatrix. I brought you food."

"I am not hungry."

He sighed. "What can I do for you? Tell me how I can help you."

"Leave me alone," she said squeezing her eyes shut as tears starting rolling down her cheek.

"As your soon-to-be husband, it is my job to help you, take care of you. I cannot do that if you do not let me in," he said.

She remained silent - torn between wanting him to leave and wanting him to stay. She was so tired, tired of everything. Was this all that life entailed? Was she destined to be miserable, cause hurt and suffering to others?

There were two light thuds and before she could react, Rodolphus got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. This broke her. All the hurt, the pain, the suffering, the guilt that she had been holding inside exploded as she cried and sobbed for the innocence that was brutally taken from her, the mistakes she had made. He held her as she cried, knowing that there was nothing more he could do.

She didn't know how long they had spent like that, but knew it had been a long time for darkness began to fall on the room. She began her story and tried to keep her voice steady, tried to stop crying.

"For months, I have been searching for the men who raped me. It took a long time, but finally I found out where they were, what their schedule was. I was thirsty for revenge, wanted to hurt them like they had hurt me, humiliate them like they humiliated me. That last week that I told you I wanted to study alone was spent planning my revenge. It was the perfect plan. I went to their house and found a girl that was being kept in their house. She left and I tortured them. I tortured them and tortured them. One of the men broke and I just snapped, I was so angry. I accidentally killed him when I had just been trying to scare him. The man responsible for the rape laughed. He told me that I was no better than them - no, that he was better than me because he was not a killer - and I tried to ignore his taunts. He kept going and I used Snape's spell against him, not thinking that I didn't have the counter curse. There was nothing I could do as he died.

"That is why there is nothing you can do. I'm a murderer, a killer. I deserve to die for what I have done."

There was silence and part of her was scared that the Aurors were on their way to arrest her. She knew that it was impossible for him to have feelings for her now; she was a monster. An abomination. She wished he would leave before she got used to being held.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were searching for them? I would have accompanied you," he said, pulling her in closer. "You are better than they are. Those men were filth and if you had not done the job first, I would have killed them for what they did to you. And it was an accident. It is clear that you did not intend to kill them, that they tried to provoke you."

Bellatrix turned around so that they were face to face. She had to know that he wasn't playing a joke on her. His face was open - more than she had seen before - and she could tell that he was being sincere. For the first time since the incident, she was surprised and a little hopeful.

"They were awful men who did terrible things, but did they deserve to die? It wasn't up to me to decide, and I will forever have to live with the guilt of that," she said, staring at his chest.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "They did horrible things and would have continued if you had not interfered."

She felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Part of her wanted to grasp the guilt firmly with both hands and not let it go. Human life was important and what she had done was wrong on so many levels. But Rodolphus was offering her a way out, from the darkness, the insanity. If she dedicated her life to justice, would that even out the scales?

"Have you heard of Lord Voldemort?" he asked, out of the blue.

She snuggled into him. "No, why?"

"He approached me a few weeks ago. He's unhappy with the state of the Ministry and plans to become Minister."

"Hmm."

Her eyes were getting heavy and she fell asleep, not hearing the rest of his story.

* * *

Things had slowly returned back to normal. Classes were dedicated to NEWT preparation. Narcissa spent more time with Bellatrix in fear that whatever caused her depression would spring up again. That meant that Lucius spent even more time around her. As much as she loved her soon to be brother-in-law, it was better to spend time with him in small doses. She was about to meet Rodolphus for more lessons, when Sirius appeared at the end of the hallway. She stiffened, but kept walking. She put her hand on her wand in case his friends made an appearance. She took a deep breath in when he was two feet ahead of her. His grey eyes watched her warily. He looked like he was on the verge of saying something and tried she to prepare herself.

"You've changed, Bellatrix."

Her angry dark eyes met his. "So have you, cousin."

They continued on their way and she was thankful that today was a dueling day with Rodolphus. Sirius knew exactly what to say to shake her. Bellatrix wondered at his ability to see right through her into her very soul. She hated him, but wished that he was still in the family.

Damn Blacks and their stubbornness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Twilight PhoenixFyre for fixing my grammar mistakes. I owe you one :).


	14. The Final Betrayal

"How are you so nonchalant about NEWTs?" Bellatrix asked one morning.

"We will pass our NEWTs and we already have job offers. What is there to worry about?" Lucius said before changing the conversation to quidditch.

Bellatrix had noticed more students trickled into the library on their spare time. She had heard students burst into tears, bags were a permanent feature under their eyes, and were more quickly to lose their temper than before. It was like OWLs all over again. Yet, the boys remained their same cheery self and although they spent a little more time studying with her, their lives had not changed.

It was rather unfair. They were the male heirs of prominent families and the path to success had been paved for them. Bellatrix was the female heir in a male dominant society. Most witches preferred to start families, plan events and charities. That was not the life she wanted and she would have to fight for her right to employment. Future employers would look for any reason to dismiss her, therefore, she had to score high in her NEWTs.

"What did that book every do to you?" Narcissa asked as she took a seat at Bellatrix's table. She started unloading books from her bag carefully before pulling out parchment and her quill set. Despite the stress of OWLs, Narcissa was still the picture of perfection. The only hint of stress was that her blonde hair had lost a bit of shine, but that was hardly noticeable.

"I am wondering about the future, where my place in the world is," Bellatrix said with a dramatic air that made her sister giggle.

"Will you still look for work at the Ministry?"

She set her quill down. "Ever since that night happened, I have wanted to make a difference in the world. But I do not know how. Minister Leach is threatening to destroy our world. I do not understand how the boys can stomach the thought of working for him."

"No one expects him to stay in office long. But, you still have some time to figure it out. Is Rodolphus supportive? I know that," Narcissa struggled, it was hard for anyone to say his name. "Charles was less enthusiastic."

"Rodolphus is. I made that clear to him from the start."

"I am surprised that he is not here. Lucius and Evan went down to the pitch without him," the blonde said opening up her textbook.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "He is attending a meeting."

"Well I am happy that you have found a good partner. Do you love him?"

"Did you come here to gossip or study?"

"Both," Narcissa said with a grin.

"I do. I do not know when I started falling in love with him, but here we are," Bellatrix said before picking up her quill. "Now be quiet and study."

Her sister's question had taken her off guard. Her and Rodolphus rarely talked about their feelings, but she felt a sense of acceptance now that she had voiced her love out loud. And how could she not love him? Rodolphus had been by her side through thick and thin, dealt with her at her best and worst. He was the light at the end of the tunnel.

That terrified her. After the awful things that had happened this year, Bellatrix was scared that her relationship with Rodolphus would turn sour too. Everything she touched fell apart and sometimes, she felt like she lost a bit of herself in each struggle.

It was only a matter of time before it spread to her relationship.

* * *

Taking a seat next to Evan, Bellatrix pulled out her supplies. The classroom was surprisingly quiet despite the late hour. The studying burnout had begun. Professor Slughorn burst in with a surprising about of energy. "Good morning! Today is a very exciting day! We will be brewing the Wiggenweld Potion. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this potion?"

Daphne Wright raided her hand. "It wakes a person up from sleep."

"Just any regular, ordinary sleep?" he asked.

"Magically-induced sleep," Winters said. The blonde looked pleased with herself and Bellatrix wanted to wipe the smile off her pretty, stupid face.

"Five points to Slytherin! Now, the instructions can be found on page 107 of your textbook. Let us begin!"

Evan started setting up their cauldron, while she copied a list of the ingredients on a piece of parchment. Bellatrix managed to be the first one at the cupboard and was about to grab the lionfish spines, when someone else snatched them and shoved her at the same time.

"Watch where you're going, slut."

Bellatrix huffed, but tried not to react. She had made every attempt to keep her temper under control since the fire. John – Charles' friend – was making it difficult. The Ravenclaws blamed Bellatrix for Charles' death, thinking that she was somehow behind it. Although they had always found a reason to hate her. Charles had told her how many times they resented her for stealing his time. It was stupid as they had been betrothed. She still found it difficult to accept that her childhood best friend was dead.

"What took you so long? We're the last ones to start," Evan asked when she returned to their workbench.

"Never mind."

They worked quickly to get all the ingredients adequately prepared. As a punishment for making them late, Evan put Bellatrix in charge for stirring. He added more blood as the potion changed to its required color. It was mind-numbing work. There were no explosions, no action, unless the potion went wrong. Time dragged on as she stirred. Bellatrix wanted to celebrate when it was finally time to add the honeywater. The potion would be finished in twenty minutes. Glancing around the classroom, it seemed like they had caught up to everyone else. Professor Slughorn had left at some point, probably to eat.

"I think this will be at least an Exceeds Expectations," Evan said, sitting on the stool. His job was over now that all the ingredients were added.

Bellatrix laughed. "It better. My arm will fall off if I have to keep stirring. But, it'll be worth it if we get a good mark."

"That's the first time you have laughed in a long time."

"The fumes are getting to you. I laugh all the time," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

Evan lightly pushed her. "Rodolphus is doing you some good."

Bellatrix was relieved when their potion was finished. Grabbing the cauldron with both hands, she carefully carried it to the other side of their worktable when someone shoved her. Evan grabbed her before she fell, but their cauldron smashed against the floor, their potion seeping into the floor. Bellatrix turned around to see John and his friend Paul smirking. The other students watched in silence, waiting to see how she would react. Bellatrix had developed quite the reputation this year.

"Walk away before we decide to hurt you," Evan said stepping in between Bellatrix and the Ravenclaws.

Paul shrugged. "It was an accident. Not my fault she's so clumsy."

"Really? That is the excuse you are going with?" Bellatrix snapped, taking a step so that she was next to Evan.

"Are you fucking him too? What would Charles think?" John asked.

Bellatrix grabbed her wand and cursed them both in rapid succession. When the story spread, the other students said they barely saw her grab her wand, she was so fast. The two Ravenclaws started to yell as boils erupted on their face, growing quite large. They pointed their wands at her.

"Oops. It was an accident. My wand acted on its own," Bellatrix said with a shrug.

"Remove the spell now, slut, or I will curse you," John snarled.

She sighed. "I wish I could, but they have not developed a counter curse yet. What rotten luck."

"Quite unfortunate," Evan said as he walked to their worktable. "I would say this is an Outstanding." He grabbed a vial and collected the Ravenclaws' potion. After putting a stopper in the vial, Evan banished the rest of their potion in the cauldron. He returned to Bellatrix's side and wrapped an arm around her. It was a gesture of protection and she knew John and Paul would not attack her now. They were cowards, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Time is up!" Professor Slughorn said as he entered the classroom. "Oh my, what is this?"

"Unfortunately, they spilled their potion," Bellatrix said. "Evan and I were helping them clean it up."

None of the students corrected her, especially after the demonstration of her curse. The Ravenclaws glared at her, but did not dispute her claim. Bellatrix would have to watch out, knowing that they would retaliate.

"Gentlemen, this is Advanced Potions. This is not the place for such carelessness. Pack up your things. You are dismissed," the Professor said, not noticing the boils on their faces. Bellatrix smiled at that, their Head of House was not the most observant person.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully. Bellatrix and Evan got the Outstanding they deserved. Her classmates gave her a wide berth when class was dismissed. An hour later and the entire school knew what had happened. In some of the stories, Bellatrix was a painted in a positive light. But in most of the stories, she was a vixen that had permanently disfigured two students. One thing was agreed on, students were to avoid getting on Bellatrix's bad side.

"I heard that you cursed their pricks off," Regulus said when they sat down for lunch.

Lucius laughed. "I will warn Rodolphus not to piss you off."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?" Regulus asked.

"The boils are painful and they will have scars for the rest of their lives," Severus explained, bored with the conversation.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it," Bellatrix answered her cousin's question, before standing up. "I need to pick up a book from the library. I will see you in class, Lucius."

She felt the stares burn a hole in her back as she left the Great Hall. It was a feeling she should have been used to. Bellatrix had reacted impulsively in Potions. Did she regret cursing them? No. But she did regret disfiguring them. In fact, she hated herself for it. Was there a limit to her cruelty? Bellatrix feared the darkness within her, nervous that she could not control it. It exploded out of her when she was angry without any limits or control.

Two corridors away from the library, Bellatrix heard voices that she recognized around the corner. She paused and realized that it was Rodolphus and Evan. She put a disillusion spell on herself in case they walked past her.

"You need to tell her, Rodolphus. She is growing more and more powerful. We need her on our side, not against us," Evan said. "You should have seen her in Potions. I have never seen so much power."

"I realize how much power she has, I have been training her since the holidays. I do not want her mixed up with this business. It would destroy her."

"Does she have a choice? You have a mission to complete, do not let your emotions get in the way of it."

Rodolphus sighed. "And how do you suppose I tell her? Bellatrix, the only reason I got close to you was because the Dark Lord wants the Blacks on his side?"

"I would work on your delivery; maybe add in that you love her. Anyone with eyes can see that you are crazy about her. But you should tell her before she finds out from someone else," Evan said.

Bellatrix snuck away before she was caught. She was used to feeling hurt and betrayed. This was nothing new. So, she attended her classes for the rest of the day with a smile on her face. Not even Narcissa caught on to her emotional distress. It was not until she was safely behind closed doors that she let her tears escape.

Rodolphus was the only person she could count on. He had been there for her, accepted her, when she could not muster those same feelings for herself. Bellatrix loved him, so much that it hurt her sometimes, and now she knew that it was all a lie. He had been there for her because he had been ordered to do so. It explained so much. How he watched her at the start of the year, talked to her when they had rarely crossed paths in the past. But at the same time, it explained nothing. Rodolphus did not have to go to the lengths that he went to from what Evan said. Who was this Dark Lord? What did he want with her family?

Sleep did not come easily that night.

* * *

"Bellatrix, wait!" Rodolphus called out. She ignored him and kept walking. She had managed to avoid him for the past few days, but clearly he caught on that something was wrong. Maybe he had to report to his 'Dark Lord' soon and needed to generate enough material. He caught up to her, slightly out of breath. "Didn't you hear me calling out for you?"

"I did, but I thought you would get the hint that I did not want to talk to you," Bellatrix said, clutching her textbooks to her chest. She thought that she would be able to face him if enough time passed, but his betrayal was too fresh. He did not give up and she stopped. "What is so important that you had to chase me down?"

Rodolphus did not look fazed by her anger, his expression cold. "You are avoiding me. I want to know why."

"Maybe I need space."

"I am not a mind reader. I cannot know what I have done to offend you unless you tell me."

Bellatrix looked at him, really looked at him. His blue eyes were concerned, but guarded. She wanted to reach out to him, let him hold her, but he was a liar. Bellatrix would not have known that she was a mission, would not have suspected he had ulterior motives. He was good.

"How is your Dark Lord these days?"

Rodolphus paled. "How do you know about Him?"

"A little birdie told me," Bellatrix shrugged. "Well you can tell him that the wedding is off and that I will not join whatever cult you are in. Good night, Rodolphus."

Without another word, she walked away from him. She was so sick of caring, of getting her heart broken. If she could turn off her feelings, Bellatrix would. This state of hurt, pain, and anger was too much. Her hands shook, a sign that her magic was reacting to her emotions, but she balled her fists. There was no one left she could trust. She was alone in the world.

Bellatrix was not only walking away from Rodolphus, but from the girl that continuously got her heart broken, let people hurt her, and cared so much about everyone and everything. She would no longer be the victim.

She had learned her lesson and would not repeat it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter where flashbacks are interwoven with the story. Le me know if you would like me to add page breaks to make it easier to follow :).

The class of 1968 filled the front rows of the Great Hall. Bellatrix had never seen her classmates look as mature as they did in this evening. The witches had spent weeks figuring out different hairstyles that they could wear while wearing their pointy, black hat. Narcissa had helped her get ready and the result was quite nice. Her long, black hair fell in soft waves. Her sister hid her red lipstick and forced Bellatrix to wear a pale pink shade. It made her look innocent and fragile. Not the look that Bellatrix wanted to present to the world, but she let Narcissa have her moment. Her hand was clasped in Rodolphus' and she caught Winters glaring at the gesture.

_After her fight with Rodolphus, Bellatrix slipped into a classroom. She put up defensive and silencing wards, feeling her magic fight to free itself from her body. When it was safe, she screamed and trashed the classroom. No object was safe from her ire. She repaired the room, repeating the process again and again until she was exhausted. Her hatred of Rodolphus did not ebb._

Professor Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the room. "Welcome, class of 1968. When I look around the room, I am in awe of the brilliance we are about to release into the world," he said.

_"I heard what happened," Lucius said. He cornered her on her way to the Great Hall one morning._

_"I do not want to talk about it," Bellatrix snapped. "I realize that he is your best friend and that you feel it is your duty to salvage things, but stop."_

_He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Hear me out and then I can feel like I have done my duties as his friend," Lucius said. When she sighed, he continued. "I understand that you feel hurt and betrayed. But think about your union from a logical perspective. Rodolphus comes from a powerful, wealthy, and respectable family. He is young, smart, and intelligent. He will also support your dreams to pursue a career. Do you think that you will find that in another man?"_

_"I have thought of that. I loved him, Lucius, and he betrayed me. How can I spend the rest of my life with someone that has wronged me?"_

_"We are from elite families. Love is not in the cards for us. Marriages are alliances, nothing more. Rodolphus will not break off the betrothal and is leaving that decision to you."_

_Bellatrix dug her nails into her skin. She hated this situation and could not wait for the year to be over. She would find another match or risk spending the rest of her life as a spinster. "Thank you, Lucius. I am going to go eat lunch now."_

_"I have grown to care about you, Bellatrix. If you need anything, let me know."_

"I have invited Potion Master Henry James to join us this evening. He graduated from Hogwarts in 1928. His research and potion development has been instrumental in the war. He is the only Potion Master to have a longstanding contract with St. Mungo's, where he continues to make a difference in the world," Professor Dumbledore said and welcomed the Potion Master to the stage.

He was a short, attractive man. The Potion Master was pale, evidence of his profession. He was more reserved than Professor Slughorn, but he smiled at them.

"When the Headmaster asked me to give a speech, I thought he was out of his mind. Not only is he more accomplished than anyone I know, I also spend all my time in front of a cauldron. Nevertheless, here I am to impart some wisdom on you, bright-eyed graduates. I will share three lessons that have changed my life: failure is a beautiful thing, take initiative, and enjoy the moment.

"Failure. The very thing we are taught to avoid, yet it contains the key to success. How does failure equal success? When you fail, you learn that the world does not end. Life carries on. And it gives you the opportunity to start anew. Once you have experienced failure, you will have the confidence to take risks – knowing that failure isn't that bad – and, therefore, improve your chances of success."

_He waited a week before approaching her. Bellatrix was studying outside and she had been so engrossed in her task that she did not notice Rodolphus until he was in front of her. She packed up her stuff, but he followed her as she made the journey back to the castle._

_"Leave me alone, Rodolphus. We are done."_

_He grabbed her and pulled her towards him. The action should have frightened her. Instead, she was reminded of how attracted she was to him. "No. I will not accept that, after everything we have been through. I love you, Bellatrix, and I am sorry for being an idiot."_

_"I no longer love you."_

_"Is that so?" His blue eyes watched her and any warmth on his face disappeared. Bellatrix had only seen that look on his face once before. Rodolphus shut down whenever he felt vulnerable. "And you are certain you are not speaking from anger?"_

_"Quite," she said._

_Rodolphus kissed her. It was unexpected, rough, and she returned it. His left hand grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Bellatrix had missed this. They were good together and he understood her. Bellatrix knew she should have broken the kiss, but she also knew this would be their last. So, she savored it, memorized the way he felt. Too soon, it was over and she felt the loss. It was like her heart had broken all over again._

_"All I am asking for is another chance," Rodolphus said before disappearing._

_She stayed rooted to the spot until a couple of Hufflepuffs walked past her, waking her up from her reverie._

The Potion Master droned on. "Taking initiative has led me to where I am today. My entire life revolved around my father telling me to be accountable and to stop making excuses. If I scored poorly, he would ask me why. I used to tell him that my teacher marked too harshly, the test was difficult. He used to look at me and ask the dreaded question. Did everyone score poorly? Then, he would tell me to find creative solutions. I could spend the rest of my life complaining that the world had done me wrong, or I could take control of my life. I challenge you to stop making excuses and to be accountable in your lives."

_"Father? You requested to see me," Bellatrix said when she entered his office._

_Her father had needed to speak to her urgently and the Headmaster allowed her to return home for the evening. Her father looked better than the last time she had seen him. He had showered, his clothes laundered, and the bags under his eyes had disappeared. The glass of_ firewhiskey _on his desk betrayed him, however._

_"I have heard that you are considering breaking the betrothal contract with Rodolphus Lestrange."_

_She took a seat on the chair across from his desk. His tone was dangerous and she would have to tread carefully. "Yes. He has disrespected me."_

_"You will marry the Lestrange boy. Your reputation is in tatters after the Selwyn affair. Do not get me started on how Andromeda has hurt this family," her father said, draining his glass._

_Bellatrix leaned back as he talked, uncomfortable with the fire in his eyes. She wanted to confide in him. Explain that Rodolphus had used her, was part of a cult, but she knew it would fall on deaf ears. Her father did not care about her. He barely knew Bellatrix and only saw her as a way to improve the family's circumstances. And the sad thing was that she still craved his approval despite the despicable man he had become._

_She saw no way out. "Yes, Father. I will not break the contract."_

_"Good, now get out."_

The students were restless, but the Potion Master seemed oblivious to their boredom.

"My last piece of advice: Enjoy the moment. You could spend your life fretting about things outside of your control and missing those little moments of happiness. Everything can change in the blink of an eye, so take the time to notice and appreciate the things you do have. Today, you will leave the school as Hogwarts alumni.

"So dear students, fail spectacularly, stop making excuses, and appreciate the present. Thank you, and congratulations, class of 1968!"

The uproar of applause made the Potion Master blush. Bellatrix lazily clapped her hands, relieved that they would no longer have to sit here listening to speeches. Soon, they were all ushered outside where the reception was being held. She overheard her peers talk about how inspiring and unique the speech was. Bellatrix wanted to roll her eyes but refrained.

She ignored the joyous reunions, trying not to focus on the fact that her father did not show up. But how could Bellatrix tune her classmates and their families when they surrounded her. She wondered what her mother would think of her, if she were here. Bellatrix tried not to think about her, the grief still present. She could almost picture her mother here with her beautiful smile, the teasing look in her eye. The woman who had held their family together. Instead, Bellatrix spotted her future mother-in-law.

"What a dreadful speech. Encouraging failure!" Madam Lestrange sniffed when Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined her.

Rodolphus nodded. "Mother, it is wonderful to see you."

Madam Lestrange inspected her and frowned. "Bellatrix dear, have you lost weight?"

"It must be the stress of examinations."

"You must send me your measurements. There is this wonderful seamstress in Paris where we could purchase your wedding robes. She is up and coming in the fashion world," her future mother-in-law said.

"I am sure that she has some time before she needs to think about that," Rodolphus said. It was clear that he had not divulged their problems to his mother for which she was thankful. Madam Lestrange was known to hold a grudge.

"Darling, your wedding is in two weeks time. The topic of robes is long overdue," his mother said before noticing Bellatrix's startled face. "Did I forget to inform you, Miss Black? It was your father's idea."

The question was rhetorical because neither Rodolphus or Bellatrix knew about the wedding date. She could tell that her betrothed was not pleased with the news, his jaw was clenched and he held the small of her back with more force than necessary. Maybe it was better to get it over with, start her lifetime sentence now.

"Where is your father? It is said that he has been quite ill since the holidays."

Bellatrix felt like she was suffocating under the stare of Madam Lestrange. "He is ill today. It is quite unfortunate. If you will excuse me, Mr. Malfoy is requesting to speak with me."

She slipped out of Rodolphus' grasp and hurried to Lucius and Evan. Both boys had continued to be her friend despite her falling out with Rodolphus. They were both by the refreshment stand and when she joined them, their drinks smelled suspiciously like firewhiskey. Bellatrix took Lucius' – he would be family soon enough – and took a large swig.

"That bad?" Evan laughed.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "The wedding is now in two weeks. Would you mind covering for me? Tell them that I was feeling unwell and wanted to retire early?"

"Let me walk you to the door," Lucius said, setting his empty glass down on the table.

They made their way to the entrance. The further away she was from the Lestranges, the easier it was to breathe.

"Thank you for your help. I am glad that you will be family," she said.

Lucius nodded. He was about to return to the reception before stopping. "Thank you for continuing your betrothal. It is the best thing for both you and Rodolphus."

He returned to his family and Bellatrix returned to the dungeons. The common room and dormitory were empty now that the weather was nice. When she reached her bed, she spotted the brown package on her bed. Bellatrix quickly got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Opening the parcel, she felt a thrum of excitement.

Rodolphus would be furious if he knew that she had ordered this. With permission from Professor Slughorn, Bellatrix had looked up books on the subject. There was only one obscure book, not helpful in the slightest. But this book that she was holding… This would be the start.

Her power, magical knowledge and competence had grown considerably since the start of the school year. Bellatrix wanted to learn more. Rodolphus refused to teach her this branch of magic, warning her that it was both dangerous and seductive. She knew the boys dabbled in it, so why couldn't she?

Using her wand as a book light, Bellatrix opened the book to the first page. The title was splashed across the parchment.

_Secrets of the Darkest Art by_ Owle _Bullock_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, but the story continues post-Hogwarts now :).


	16. Weddings and Recruitments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows are loosely based off of a google search that I did. I couldn't find the site that I found it on (it was back in April), so if it resembles anything that you recognize, I got it from there (maybe).

The last week at Hogwarts had come and gone. It was bittersweet saying goodbye to a place that had been her home for seven long years. For the past year, she had been preparing for her future and it had now arrived. Everyone was talking about their plans and Bellatrix was stuck with the feeling that her life was out of her control. She had not received a job offer and she was to marry someone that she despised.

Before she left, Bellatrix sat by the Black Lake and said her final goodbye to Charles. He had been such a big part of her life for so long and it seemed like just yesterday they set eyes on Hogwarts for the first time. She wondered if they would have forgiven each other if he was still alive. Most likely not, but it was nice to think that they would have found their way back to each other. Her future plans had always been tied with his as he worked his way up to Minister of Magic. It seemed surreal that he was gone, that the world would never know him other than as a boy who died too young. It was a fate she feared above all else. She did not want to be forgotten. After spending hours by the lake grieving for Charles, she got up and did not look back. The rest of her time at Hogwarts was a blur.

* * *

Once Bellatrix disembarked from the Hogwarts' Express for the last time, it felt like her life started moving at full speed. The wedding was a week away. It was full of preparation: finding her dress robes and getting briefed by Madam Lestrange on the details that the Lestranges and her father had agreed on. This included the guest list, the décor, and what would happen after the ceremony.

The wedding would occur on the Summer Solstice, an important day in their traditions. It was a time of balance. The light represented birth and growth, while the darkness symbolized rest and death. The Summer Solstice was a great day of fertility, a fact that her mother-in-law loved to emphasize.

This was how Bellatrix found herself wearing a beautiful white dress, flowers weaved through her raven hair, on a beautiful summer day. Narcissa was putting together the bride's bouquet of flowers and herbs. Each carefully chosen as they were a sign of good luck during an important moment in her life. She felt her mother's loss keenly, but was glad that Narcissa would be by her side.

"You look beautiful," Narcissa said. She looked more like a nymph than a witch with her green dress and the flowers that adorned her left wrist.

Bellatrix turned to face her sister. "Thanks to you and Madam Lestrange. It is strange to think that after today, I will no longer be a Black."

"Bellatrix Lestrange. That sounds like a memorable name," Narcissa said with a smile. She finished the bouquet and tied a piece of twine around the stems. "Have you forgiven Rodolphus?"

"No. He is aware that it is a marriage of convenience, nothing more or less."

Narcissa gave her the bouquet. "You guys were so in love. It would be a shame to lose that. People make mistakes."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "It is time."

Her father stood at the door wearing new dress robes. For the first time that she could remember in recent history, he looked sober. Bellatrix knew it was because today would seal the Black-Lestrange alliance, but part of her still hoped that it was for her.

They left the house, the sun close to setting. The ceremony was to take place behind the Lestrange Estate, beside their orchard. Bellatrix gasped when she saw the altar. Rodolphus stood in the middle of a ring of flowers and herbs. Madam Lestrange had tears in her eyes as Bellatrix joined her son. Bellatrix set the bouquet on the altar, an offering to their ancestors for a bountiful harvest and marriage as tradition dictated.

Rodolphus looked magnificent, his blue eyes bright like the midday sky. She took a step forward so that they were side by side, before turning to face him. The ceremony itself was a blur to her. The officiator chanted various rites to honor the Solstice, Magic, and Marriage vows. She could not remember what was said, but Bellatrix remembered the feelings the words invoked in her.

It was as if Magic itself was present – surrounding and filling her – as the officiator spoke. Everything was clearer, sharper, more colorful, and vivid. Bellatrix could see the wonder in Rodolphus' eyes as they shared this life changing experience. They exchanged their vows.

_I give you my heart,_

_For you will be the only one to possess it._

_I give you my body,_

_For you to care for in times of sickness and health._

_I give you my soul,_

_For you to nourish and protect from harm._

_I pledge myself to the union of equals_

_Where I will honor you above all others,_

_My wedding vow to you._

The officiator tied the rope around their joined hands. She felt Magic course through her, cementing their bond as husband and wife, partners for eternity. There were no words to describe the experience, the peace and power that coursed through her veins as the ceremony was completed. Rodolphus kissed her and she felt herself get swept up in the moment. As soon as they separated, the men ushered Rodolphus into the house. Madam Lestrange and Narcissa stepped forward and escorted her into the manor, leading her to Rodolphus' room. Bellatrix's heart was pounding as they neared his door, but the delightful feeling from the ceremony made her compliant and she entered the room.

As soon as they separated, the men ushered Rodolphus into the house. Madam Lestrange and Narcissa stepped forward and escorted her into the manor, leading her to Rodolphus' room. Bellatrix's heart was pounding as they neared his door, but the delightful feeling from the ceremony made her feel drunk. She entered the room and was happy that it was quiet. The ceremony had been more overwhelming than she expected.

He was sitting on the bed, staring at her. There was something in his gaze that she had never seen before and it prompted her to walk forward. She knew there was a reason why she didn't want to marry him, but it was forgotten in that moment. The magic from the ceremony still swirled around them, drawing her to him. For the first time in a long time, Bellatrix decided to ignore all good sense and joined Rodolphus on the bed.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't need to," Rodolphus said, looking away from her.

She sighed. "I don't have a choice. This needs to be done."

He did not look pleased with her answer, but he did not dissuade her. Rodolphus pulled her closer and kissed her. It was like coming home, a combination of joy and agony filled her as he continued to kiss her. Bellatrix lost herself in him. She missed Rodolphus so much that it hurt. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as he lowered her down on the bed.

* * *

The sunlight trickled in the next morning, waking her from the best sleep she had ever had. The first thing Bellatrix noticed was that she was not in her bed. The mattress was softer, more comfortable. She tried to move but was startled to find an arm around her. Bellatrix closed her eyes as she tried to remember how she got here. Her mind felt hazy like she had spent the previous night drinking.

But, the memory of the night before slowly came to her and she wanted to groan. Rodolphus had been a very devoted and attentive husband. Her wedding night was perfect and that was the problem. She was supposed to hate Rodolphus, but she still loved him. What were you supposed to do when you loved but did not trust your husband?

"Good morning wife." He pulled her closer, but she resisted. Rodolphus released her. "What is wrong?"

"I realize that I was sending you mixed signals yesterday, but nothing has changed for me. The ceremony was messing with my head," Bellatrix said as she slipped out of bed and grabbed a house coat. She saw the hurt expression on his face.

"How long are you going to hold this over my head?" Rodolphus asked, getting up.

"If I had done the same to you, would you forgive me? Would you trust me?"

He ran a hand through his hair, his brow furrowed. "It started out as a mission, but what happened between us was real. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"The fact that you have the ask me that question-" Bellatrix trailed off. They had this conversation over and over again. What was the point of repeating it?

She walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and started getting ready for the day. She could hear Rodolphus throwing things in their bedroom, but ignored him. They were both hurting and neither knew what to do about it. But Bellatrix had fulfilled her family duty by marrying him.

* * *

Bellatrix had been a Lestrange for four days now and she hated it. Gone were the days where she could idly spend her days at the Black Estate with Narcissa. She even missed taking care of her father when he stumbled in drunk in the early hours of the morning. What she craved was familiarity in this new world. Rodolphus ignored her during the day – which she was grateful for – and Madam Lestrange was too busy to give her new daughter-in-law attention.

It was a lonely existence. She filled her days exploring the grounds, trying to get acquainted with every inch of her new home. Their gardens were filled with wildflowers, roses, and orchids. It reminded her of the days her, Narcissa, and Andromeda used to pretend to play princess, knight, and dragon.

She made her way down the familiar path into the woods. Bellatrix kept walking until she arrived at a little clearing. The past few days had been spent clearing away the weeds until finally, it was a lovely little area to waste the day away in. Taking a seat on a tree trunk, she released the breath she had been holding. Madam Lestrange was asking her how active she and Rodolphus were in the bedroom and how it was expected for her to bear an heir soon. She needed a distraction.

Pulling out her wand, Bellatrix pointed it at one of the birds that had landed on a nearby tree. She made the bird fly, making it do loops and alternating between making it fly up to the tree line and then so far down that it almost skimmed the ground. She lost track of how long she spent making the bird do tricks that she jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know that spell is considered dark," Lucius said, taking a seat next to her.

He looked comical in the woods. His white-blond hair and pale skin did not fit in with the outdoors. She laughed when he swatted at the bugs that kept landing on him.

"I know, but isn't the intent more of a factor than the spell itself?"

"What was your intent just now?" he asked.

Bellatrix released the bird and watched it fly away. "I was bored and I needed a distraction. Call it a grey area if you will."

"And what other non-Ministry spells have you been using?"

"Whatever interests me. I have been trying to increase my magical knowledge and power for the past year. That was why Rodolphus was tutoring me. Although, he refused to teach me anything related to the Dark Arts. I had to do my own research for that," Bellatrix said. It was nice talking to someone after being alone since the wedding.

Lucius pulled out his wand and waved it. In that spot, a sprout began to grow. It grew until it became a baby tree, but continued until it looked like it had been around for centuries. It was incredible. Bellatrix couldn't imagine how much power a spell like that needed, to create something living from nothing.

"What about the repercussions?" Bellatrix asked. Magic was tied nature. A balance must always be maintained.

He shrugged. "So I killed a bee in order to grow the tree. It stung me earlier."

Bellatrix giggled and urged him to show her more. He went demonstrated a variety of spells, each more impressive than the last. She watched as he broke the rules of nature again and again without repercussion. Why had Rodolphus been so against teaching her this magic?

"What do you think of the Ministry in its current state?" Lucius asked after he was finished with his demonstration.

"Leach scares me. There is a reason that muggles and wizards live separately and it terrifies me that he is willing to throw caution to the wind."

He looked at her with his cold, grey eyes. "Would you like to learn the spells that I just showed you – and more?"

Bellatrix looked for any indication that he meant her harm. Why hadn't he offered to teach her before? But, she only saw sincerity in his expression.

"What are the conditions?"

"There is a powerful wizard that shares the same goals that we have. He could use a witch like you by his side."

"Is this the same man that ordered Rodolphus to get close to me?" Bellatrix asked. If anyone else had brought up this wizard, she would have cursed them. But Lucius had proven himself a good friend.

"Yes. You would like him. He's charming, intelligent, and ambitious. He is Slytherin's descendant and knows more about magic than I thought possible. He dislikes muggles like we do," Lucius said. "His cause is a good one and he supports my plan for becoming Minister for Magic."

The sun was starting to set. Bellatrix and Lucius got up and started walking back towards the house. Lately, she felt like she was lacking direction in her life. She was tempted to join this wizard. If Rodolphus, Evan, and Lucius all supported him, then he must have a worthy cause. But wouldn't that make her a hypocrite for joining after getting angry with Rodolphus?

"What would I be expected to do?" she asked.

Lucius stopped outside the door. "You would do grunt work initially. We all had to do it. That could mean dropping off packages, delivering messages, and the like. Every job helps the cause. Then, when you are deemed worthy, you will be given more important missions. Did you want to talk it over with Rodolphus?"

"No, but I do need to give it some thought," Bellatrix said and spotted her husband inside the house. He was walking towards them. "What is his name?"

"Lord Voldemort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments last chapter! It gives me that extra dose of motivation to get the next chapter posted :).


	17. The Cause

It had taken a week before Bellatrix gave her answer to Lucius. She had contemplated discussing it with Rodolphus - he was her husband after all - but she chose not to. She wanted to make this decision for herself and not be influenced either for or against joining Lord Voldemort.

It came down to this simple answer. Bellatrix wanted to make a difference in the world, get justice for what was done to her, and to prevent muggles from ever hurting another witch or wizard. Too often, muggles were dismissed as harmless but she had seen just how cruel and violent they could be.

No one but the old families and Lord Voldemort understood this. Bellatrix had done some digging and found that Lucius was right. This wizard had started to gain a large following and rumours of his powers were well-known. She wished to meet this man, but only his most devoted followers had that honor. But, she found copies of his past speeches and was moved by his words. That was the moment she made her decision.

Lord Voldemort had the power to change the world and she would join him in this endeavour.

* * *

"Tell me that the rumours that you joined the Dark Lord are false."

She glanced up from her book and rolled her eyes. "And hello to you too."

Rodolphus grabbed both her arms and shook her. "Please tell me that it's not true."

"What if it is? Are you scared that your wife will outrank you?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk.

He released her. "You have no idea what you have just done."

"I have joined the right cause. Are you not proud of me?"

Bellatrix understood why Rodolphus was upset with her. She was a bit of a hypocrite, but if he had told her about the Dark Lord sooner... Maybe she would have understood his mission and Rodolphus could have taken credit for her recruitment.

"This is not the type of job I had in mind for you," Rodolphus said before throwing his hands up. "But you stopped listening to me a long time ago, so why am I wasting my breath."

He left the room and Bellatrix returned to her book. There were more important matters at hand. She had her first assignment tonight. It was a simple delivery like Lucius had warned her and she was determined to do a good job. If she was found to be reliable, Bellatrix would be given harder, more important missions. Lucius could not discuss his assignments with her, but he had told her enough for her to realize the glory in his work.

* * *

Bellatrix adjusted the tea cups for the fifth time. She was hosting her first tea party since becoming a Lestrange and this event would determine her reputation as a future lady. Not that she truly cared about that, but Bellatrix had been told to develop a good, proper reputation in the public eye.

The tea room at the Black Estate was better - light and airy - whereas the one at Lestrange Manor felt more constrictive. The house elves had thoroughly cleaned it this morning, the flowers were delivered and set in their arrangements. If only Miss Rosier could see her now.

"Our guests should arrive shortly," Madam Lestrange said.

Bellatrix nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you for helping me with the arrangements."

"Anything to encourage your newfound interest in societal obligations."

The house elf announced the arrival of their first guest saving Bellatrix from another one of her mother-in-law's lectures. The raven-haired witch was well aware that she was not the ideal daughter-in-law and did not care to have that rubbed in her face. Bellatrix was not certain if she preferred to be ignored like before or if this was worse.

One by one, the guests trickled in. Bellatrix had been specific on her guest list; the women were her friends' mothers. She knew the girls her age would be offended, but she had insulted them her entire life. Those girls were still too new to the political games. Impressing them over would be useless. No, her success was dependent on winning over the older society ladies. Tonight, Bellatrix had to prove that she had grown up. Her future with the Dark Lord depended on it.

And to start, she had to remember everyone's proper title. She referred to her mother-in-law as Madam as a slight. Her real title was Lady Lestrange - like all of the other society ladies - until she died and passed the title on to her. Titles and positions within society were a complicated subject and Bellatrix had tuned out Miss Rosier during her many lectures.

"I was surprised to receive your invitation," Lady Parkinson said once everyone was seated. "This spread looks delightful."

The other ladies nodded, but her darling aunt would not let Bellatrix enjoy the compliment. "I always thought Narcissa would make an excellent host. At least she would know to use purple hydrangeas instead of blue. My dearest Lady Lestrange, I am appalled that you let her commit such a folly."

Bellatrix could feel the heat rise to her face. Aunt Walburga had always hated her and it had grown worse since her mother's death. A barb was on the tip of her tongue, but she was saved from causing a scene by Lady Greengrass.

"Only a skilled botanist like yourself would notice. If I remember correctly, you served meat at your first tea."

Lady Burke giggled. "I had forgotten. Do you remember the time Walburga spilled her drink on the former Minister? Her parents had been discussion a possible union between the two. It was the talk of the town for months."

"He was so humiliated. He had blacklisted her, leaving poor Orion no choice but to marry her," Madam, no, Lady Lestrange said providing the necessary context Bellatrix was missing.

The Lady Black tilted her chin up and sniffed at the sudden attack on her person. Her mother-in-law was smiling and a chill ran down her spine. It was time to change the conversation into something more informative than her aunt's sordid past. "I hear that business has slowed at the store, Lady Burke."

"Yes. Lord Abbott has been spreading rumours about our products. I told my husband that we needed to move to a different location, but Knockturn Alley has treated him well and he refuses to leave."

"And now there is talk of imposing a tax. The Minister should be supporting local businesses," Lady Rosier said.

Her aunt laughed. "You are a fool if you think Minister Leach is acting of his own volition. It reeks of Dumbledore."

Lady Burke nodded. "Have you heard that the Minister is threatening to dissolve the Wizengamot if they don't agree to abolish the Statute of Secrecy?"

Gasps went around the table. Bellatrix felt like smiling. This conversation as better than she had hoped for. The ladies were in a tizzy, refilling their teacups and talking amongst each other. It was every old family's fear and there was a chance for it to be realized with Leach in power.

"No. He won't be allowed to go that far. Is this man insane? Has he no recollection of the trials our ancestors were forced to endure?" Lady Greengrass said.

Lady Rosier scoffed. "He is a muggleborn, dear. He wouldn't have his ancestors diaries detailing the horrific things that were done to wizards and witches alike."

This was her time to shine.

"But what can be done?" Bellatrix asked, her black eyes wide with fear.

Lady Lestrange put a hand on her daughter-in-law, forgetting the tension between them for a moment. "Not to worry, darling. Someone more competent will be elected. Minister Leach will be kicked out of office before he can do any real damage."

"He has pissed off too many people," Lady Parkinson said.

Bellatrix nodded as they continued to imply the power they possessed. It was a power that she was familiar with. She had grown up hearing her parents talk about alliances with the other major families. That was why she was originally engaged to Selwyn, Andromeda to Malfoy, and they had discussed matching Narcissa with Rabastan Lestrange. There was power in blood and if she played her cards right, she could use it to her advantage.

* * *

The raven-haired witch ran down the street, narrowly avoiding hitting a couple that had stopped abruptly on the sidewalk. There was an autumn breeze in the air that kept threatening to lower her hood. The tea party ran late and she barely had time to grab her wand. Once she had her destination in sight, she slowed to a walk. Bellatrix Lestrange did not run for anyone. Or so, she would like everyone to think. Pushing open the wooden doors to the pub, she made her way to her handler.

"You are late."

"Lady Greengrass, Rosier, and Burke have hinted that they would support the Dark Lord. Lady Zabini did not have much to say on the subject," she said, slightly breathless.

The cloaked figured scribbled the names on a piece of parchment. The letters disappeared as soon as he lifted his quill. Bellatrix doubted that it was sent to the Dark Lord directly, but rather another agent more superior than her handler.

"Your information has proved valuable and your hard work has not gone unnoticed. Our Lord has been pleased with you this past month and would like to add to your responsibilities."

"More tea parties?"

"No. How good are you at deception? Meet me here in seven days at the same time for your next mission," her handler said before leaving the Hog's Head.

Those mindless tea and dinner parties had paid off. Lady Parkinson was right, those events had been excruciatingly boring for her and still were to this day. Tea parties were Narcissa's thing and she would have invited her sister tonight, but she needed the conversation to center on the Ministry and its failings. If Lord Voldemort was to become a Minister candidate, he had to build connections. As she was currently the only woman to join his cause, it fell to her to host those stupid things.

One day, she would earn the right to wear the Death Eater's uniform that Rodolphus owned and it seemed that day would come sooner than expected.

* * *

The sexy redhead at the bar was staring at Rodolphus again - attractive, smiling, and willing - but he ignored her. He was not in the mood for women. Not when the one woman in his life was continuously vexing him. Tonight, Rodolphus wanted to forget he had ever met his wife.

The bartender came by to pour him a shot, but Rodolphus grabbed his arm. "I will take the bottle."

The man shrugged and left the bottle with him. It was half full and his head started to feel light by the time Evan joined him. He sighed when he saw the state his friend was in but did not say anything as Rodolphus poured himself another shot. Evan poured himself a shot with one of the dirty glasses on the table. The redhead had left at some point and he cursed himself for not approaching her. His wedding ring heavy on his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it or do I need to beat it out of you?"

Rodolphus appraised his friend. It took several minutes of weighing the pros and cons before deciding. "Bellatrix has joined the Dark Lord."

"Is that not a cause for celebration? You will no longer have to hide your activities from her," Evan said pouring them both another round.

"Instead she will also tarnish her soul."

Evan set the glass down and glanced around them before casting an anti-eavesdropping spell. "Mind your words. You are speaking treason against our Lord."

"Fuck it. You know what I have done, what we have all done. It will break her. I could kill Lucius."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"He recruited her. You should see her Evan. She doesn't sleep, doesn't eat. She spends her nights doing grunt work and her days researching. The Dark Arts have become her obsession," Rodolphus said, looking away.

Evan signaled the bartender to clean up their table. "Talk to her. She has begun working for Him and there is no turning back for her at this point."

"She still has not forgiven me."

"You knew the risks when you took the mission. All you can do is continue to look out for her. Speaking of missions, I have my own to do right now. Can you make it home?"

Rodolphus nodded and watched his friend leave. The atmosphere at the bar was getting rowdier, noisier, and he felt alone in the midst of it. His life was starting to unravel before him and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He had a wife that hated him, a Dark Lord that ruled his life, and only a fraction of his soul left. With that last thought, he made his way home, darkness and silence greeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just an introduction to their lives post-Hogwarts. I'm excited to post the next chapter. Bellatrix has her first real mission!


	18. The Mission

"I do not want her on the mission with me."

Her fist froze an inch away from the door. Tonight was Bellatrix's first mission with a partner and she had been relieved it would be Rodolphus. It was her first attempt at deception and she needed it to go perfectly. She had spent the last week preparing for the mission, talking over the game plan with her handler. Rodolphus had been avoiding her, leaving her to do most of the preparation herself. She had been too excited to protest, but his admission to Lucius - who had arrived earlier that day - stung.

Taking a small step forward, she pressed her ear to the door. She could hear someone pacing, while the other poured a drink. She could picture it clearly in her mind. Lucius would be the one pouring a drink to help calm her husband. Even though the blond had become one of her close friends, there was still a close bond between Lucius and Rodolphus.

"She is great, Rodolphus. She has passed every mission with flying colours, proving how powerful she is. She will not hinder you," Lucius said.

A glass slammed down. "I know, I trained her for the past year. If I had known this is what I would be training her for, I would never have agreed."

"I know you are angry that I recruited her and I am sorry I did not run it past you. She is your wife. However, the cause is bigger than us all. She could turn the tide of this war."

"That was not your decision to make," Rodolphus said, his voice trembling with anger. "Bellatrix is obsessed with climbing the Death Eater ranks. She does not eat, sleep. She spends her days studying Dark books and her nights performing missions."

Someone sighed.

"I did not realize it had gotten this extreme. I knew she was enthusiastic. There is nothing that can be done tonight. You both have a mission to complete."

The threat of what would happen if they failed hung in the air and Bellatrix chose that moment to step away from the door. Wiping the tear that had fallen, she pulled her cloak closed and walked towards the main fireplace. Rodolphus was supposed to meet her there before the mission.

* * *

An hour passed and Rodolphus had still not arrived. Her mission was to get close to a target during a ball tonight and steal an enchanted object. She wasn't told what Rodolphus' part of the mission was and she didn't really care. What she did care about was the fact that the ball had started and they were late. She had half a mind to storm into his office and demand that he leave with her. They were not husband and wife tonight, but partners. But, she was still hurting from the conversation she had overheard. Glancing at the clock, she made a decision. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, Bellatrix threw it into the fire, shouted her destination, and disappeared.

Music and laughter greeted her as she stepped through the fireplace into the reception area. Clutching her invitation, Bellatrix strode to the door that led to the ball where a house elf was standing guard. Handing it the invitation, Bellatrix took off her cloak and tossed it at the elf. Rolling her shoulders back, she entered the ballroom unescorted.

Everyone that was famous, rich, or powerful was in attendance tonight. Scouting the room, she spotted her target talking to two men she did not recognize. Standing up taller, Bellatrix made her way to the bar. She tried running different scenarios in her head to figure out how to approach her target. She had been so focused on what to do once she had the enchanted object that she hadn't given much thought to actually approaching her target. But it turned out that all her worrying had been for nothing, because he appeared next to her.

"I'll have a firewhiskey and whatever the lady would like to drink," the target said to the bartender.

"I will have the same," Bellatrix answered before turning to the man beside her. "And who shall I thank for my drink?"

"Nikolas Cardoff," he said extending his hand.

She shook it. "Alexandria Rosier."

"Why is such a beautiful lady drinking by herself?"

Bellatrix knocked the drink back as soon as it arrived to soothe her nerves. She wasn't expected the target to be this handsome or charming. "A lady drinks to forget. What is a man like you doing here alone?"

"I was hoping that you would dance with me."

His words were modest, but the look in his eyes did not match his tone. He was confident and used to getting his way. Tonight, that would work in her favor. Bellatrix took his extended hand and followed him to the dance floor. It felt like everyone watched them - his red hair a beacon in a sea of blondes and brunettes - and they probably were. Nikolas Cardoff was known to be a playboy and to own an extensive collection of magical artifacts. Her handler told her that he had just arrived from China last week and was about to release parts of his collection on the black market.

Cardoff was a good dancer as he led them through the required steps. There was a roughness about him that both worried and excited her. They danced together for over an hour, taking breaks where they drank more firewhiskey. The more they consumed, the more his gaze was heated and his hand placements slid lower.

She was torn between being uncomfortable and attracted to her target. It was wrong. This was a mission and she was married. But the Dark Lord had given her this assignment and she intended on completing it. And, the closer Cardoff held her, the more she was able to discretely search for the enchanted object she was to steal. So far, she had not been able to find it and she was running out of time.

"Come to my room and forget about your husband tonight."

She took a step back in surprise. "I did not mention a husband."

"I presumed as that man has been glaring at us all night," Cardoff said with a smirk.

A man was leaning against the bar frowning at them. His black hair and brown eyes spoke of Spanish descent. It could be Rodolphus or it could be someone else entirely. She turned her back to him, resuming the dance with Cardoff. When she glanced at the Spanish man, he signalled to meet him outside the ballroom. It had to be Rodolphus.

"I would love to come upstairs but I need to freshen up first. What room are you staying in?"

Cardoff told her and she squeezed his hand before letting go. Her target escorted her to the bathroom and left to his room. Bellatrix walked into the bathroom, waited a few minutes, and then returned to reception. She hoped she was meeting a friend, not foe.

Bellatrix had barely waited for a minute when a hand grabbed her and dragged into another room. Bellatrix resisted and fought every step of the way, but no one was around to witness her struggle. The Spanish man had grabbed her wand hand, her holster out of reach. She managed to twist out of his hold, but he grabbed her neck and pushed her up against the wall. She tried kicking him, but he did not flinch at the impact.

"For fuck's sakes, it's me Rodolphus."

She glared daggers at him. "Release me, then prove it."

"The moment I let you go, you will attack me. I know you," he smiled darkly. "Prove it? The first thing I taught you was to clear your mind."

His hand didn't budge. "Let go of me."

He stepped closer to her so they were pressed up together. "I think you need further convincing. I know you like to be touched here, kissed here…"

Her eyes fluttered shut at the contact but then suddenly he was no longer close. He had released her, that ever present distance between them. "But you haven't let me near you since our wedding night because of some hypocritical bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Then tonight, you leave without me when I'm directly responsible for you. I was losing my mind thinking that something could have happened to you. Do you want to know how I found you? Grinding up close to some rich bastard."

Bellatrix saw red and slapped him hard across the face. "I am performing my part of the mission, something I almost missed because of you! Now I have to go and explain my absence."

She was about to leave, but Rodolphus grabbed her hand and dragged her in for a kiss. It was hard, punishing, but she melted into it. He had been cold, avoiding her at every opportunity lately. She deepened the kiss, unable to fully resist him. Her blood ran cold when her fingers lightly skimmed his inner arms and she felt the dark magic of his Mark.

The mission.

"I have to go."

She fled the room and did a quick charm to tidy herself up. As she walked, she applied red lipstick and took the stairs up to the seventh floor, unable to stay still. The lipstick was the last part of the mission. Lucius had given it to her as a gift. It contained a sedative and would make anyone she kissed pass out for about thirty minutes. All she had to do was kiss Cardoff and within minutes, he would be unconscious and she would be able to find the artifact. She reached the hotel room and it opened before she knocked.

"I was beginning to believe that you were going to stand me up," Cardoff said with a smile.

Bellatrix took a step forward and kissed him swiftly. The nice part about kissing him was that she could pour all her frustration with Rodolphus into the kiss. The target lost no time in pulling her closer. Bellatrix allowed him this closeness and hoped that the sedative would kick in soon.

There was no question that Cardoff was an experienced kisser, but her mind kept drifting to her husband. Each time she grew bored of Rodolphus, he did something unexpected that pulled her back in. Rodolphus was right. She had been a hypocrite for getting mad at him for his mission, but then joining the Dark Lord himself. It was just so hard to admit that she was wrong and to let him back in. What if he hurt her again? But Rodolphus was her husband and a marriage was for life. Maybe it was time to let that go and allow him back into her life, the way they had been before. If that was still possible.

She almost broke the kiss when she found the object she needed. Moving one hand to cup his face, she used her other hand to walk him backward towards the bed. Cardoff's body tensed and he fell back, thankfully on the bed.

"Five minutes my arse, Lucius," she said, unimpressed.

Opening Cardoff's jacket, she scoured through the many pockets - how many pockets did a man need? - before she found it. Pulling out her wand, she scanned the protective properties and cursed again. It would take twenty minutes to break the anti-theft enchantments, which would be around the time the sedative would wear out.

Setting a timer, she pulled dragonskin gloves out of a hidden pocket in her dress. The gold pocket watch was nothing special. It was the size of her palm, light, and thin. There was an engraving on the inside, but it had been made undecipherable by age. She didn't know why the Dark Lord wanted it; there were pocket watches in better condition available for purchase. But there had to be a piece of the puzzle that she didn't know, because why would there be so many protective layers on it otherwise?

Wrapping her hands around the artifact, she used her magic to learn how the enchantments were weaved together. There were wards that you had to completely dismantle to remove its effect, while other wards only needed one of its threads cut. The outermost ward was one that would burn anyone but the true owner's skin and that was the first one she dismantled. It was easy, a parlour trick. It took her no time to disable the other wards, except for the last one. She only had five minutes left and she had already spent four minutes trying to 'disable' the tracking enchantment. It didn't matter if she rendered the other wards useless if this one remained. She wouldn't make it out of the party.

Four minutes left.

What made this layer of enchantment difficult was that it was created at the same time the pocket watch was if she ventured a guess. There were no weaknesses, so she had to find either the point of origin or a seam. She almost celebrated when she did find a seam and she tried to add magical pressure to it, overloading it.

It didn't work.

Two minutes.

Eyes clenched shut, she felt around the artifact once more to find where this ward was anchored. Her frustration building to the point of almost throwing the godforsaken thing out the window. She found the point of origin.

One minute.

She had run out of time, so she did the only thing she could do. She released as much power as she could into her hands using every trick Rodolphus had taught her. She felt the ward crumble and a wave of exhaustion hit her. She had used up her magical reserve.

Cardoff groaned, slowly waking up. Bellatrix grabbed the nearest object and clocked him in the head. Slipping the gloves and pocket watch into her hidden pocket, she rearranged her dress and fled the room.


	19. The Mission Part II

Bellatrix sprinted to the elevator and hit the button repeatedly, willing it to arrive. The sound of a door opening further down the hallway and heavy footsteps hitting the carpet made her run for the stairwell door at the end of the corridor. It felt like an eternity passed before she reached it. The stairwell door slammed shut behind her and she cursed at the noise as she jumped down the staircase. Bellatrix needed to find Rodolphus and fast.

If only she had been better prepared for the wards or had used a stronger sedative. But this train of thought would lead her nowhere. She had to focus on escaping. Her handler was very explicit with the measures Cardoff took against his enemies and she did not want to experience his favorite method of torture.

Trying the doors in the stairwell on each floor and finding them locked, she was forced into the bowels of the hotel. She could hear him gaining on her - Rodolphus' physical training the only thing that kept her alive to date - and she forced her legs to keep going despite the exhaustion sinking into every pore of her being. Magic would have solved her problems but she had used up her reserve disabling those wards. Where would Rodolphus be?

The heat of the kitchen hit her at full force as soon as she entered the room. The house elves shrieked at her sudden appearance and started approaching her.

"Miss! What would you like?"

She ignored them leaped to the door on the opposite end of the kitchen in order to escape the hoard of house elves. Right before crossing into the next room, she looked back and their eyes met. A chill ran down her spine. There would be no happy ending for her. But at least this time, she was fighting for something.

The next room was filled with laundry. Here, the elves did not pay her much attention and let her run through uninhibited. She grabbed a dress from a nearby pile but cursed when Cardoff entered the room and spelled the door shut. Bellatrix slowly backed up into a rack of cloaks so that they enveloped her and tried to calm her breathing.

Rodolphus was not coming.

"I would like the item which you have stolen back." His voice had an eerie quality to it, one that had not been there earlier this evening. "I am quite impressed that a woman was able to take down those wards."

His words made her blood boil, but she resisted the temptation to reveal herself. She was powerless as long as he had magic on his side. He walked in her direction. If Bellatrix stayed, he would find her. Being very careful, she backed up into another clothes rack. Biting her lip to stay silent, it took every ounce of concentration not to knock something over.

Bellatrix hurried her movements, hiding further and further back, and almost ran into a house elf. Putting a finger to her lips, she kept making her way towards the door.

"I can picture exactly how I am going to take your life. Of course, I'm going to have some fun with you first." He was knocking stacks of clothes over and glowered at the house elves until they disappeared completely. The house elf she had run into winked at her before disappearing. Losing his patience, he pushed apart the clothing rack with his back to her.

Bellatrix seized the opportunity and ran through the door, up a different staircase - the new dress in her arms - and escaped on the main floor. She sprinted to the lady's room, cutting the queue of disgruntled witches and ran into the nearest stall.

Tearing the red dress off her body, Bellatrix put the new green dress on and took her hair out of its styled bun so her hair cascaded down her back. The green dress was conservative, the opposite of her previous dress. Stuffing her wand in its holster and wrapping the pocket watch around it, she realized she had no room for her gloves. She would have to leave them behind. She ran her fingers through her hair so that it obscured most of her face and left the bathroom. She needed to put as much distance between her and the stairwell. Just as she slipped into a crowd, she saw him burst out of the door, rage written all over his face.

Stepping into the almost deserted foyer, Bellatrix was met with a sight that froze her in place. Rodolphus had his wand pointed at a famous Russian ambassador. They were fighting, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. The Russian grew increasingly angry, his arms gesturing wildly. A jet of green - a colour she had never seen before, but would never forget - escaped her husband's wand and hit the ambassador's chest. She watched the ambassador fall, the world slowed down so that she could see every emotion that he experienced before the ambassador was gone. The body hit the floor with a thud and she gasped.

The sound drew Rodolphus' attention to her and he started talking to her, yelling, but she couldn't hear a sound. The world sped back up as her husband reached her and ushered her to the fireplace. He threw the floo powder in, his lips still moving without a sound. Before the flames engulfed them, she saw Cardoff step into the room as they disappeared from view. Rodolphus took them to several locations before apparating them home.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, it took her a moment to gather her wits. Rodolphus had already walked towards their closet, peeling off his clothes and dropping them on the floor to be cleaned. He didn't look at her, making her feel like a ghost, like she wasn't even present in the room. He grabbed the vial of potion and knocked it back. The stranger's face disappeared and was replaced by her husband's familiar features. He disappeared into the bathroom. Bellatrix heard the shower turn on and the glass door shut.

It didn't seem like the mission hadn't affected him, where she was still frozen in place. He had murdered someone - taken someone's life - and had not flinched. The scene replayed over and over again in her mind and she came to a conclusion. This was not his first murder. That thought both made her love him more and horrified her at the same time. Rodolphus could truly understand what she had been through when she killed those muggles. But, he had hidden that fact from her. What else was he hiding? With the efficiency of the kill, he must have killed more than a couple of people.

She could use this as an opportunity to doubt him, but she was so tired of overthinking everything. Bellatrix was tired and missed the relationship they used to have. Knocking back her potion and feeling her features return to normal, Bellatrix walked into the bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Rodolphus didn't look at her as she joined him in the shower. The hot water pounded against them, a welcome relief. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his back.

"This is why you didn't want me to join the Dark Lord."

Rodolphus did not answer her, but he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. His blue eyes were dull, a look that was common on her husband's face. He closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. His body shook with silent sobs and her heart broke for the pain and agony he was in. Bellatrix felt guilty for playing a part in his unhappiness and vowed that she would be a better wife. She held him long past the time the water went cold, her loyalty to him stronger than ever.

This was the first moment she doubted joining the Dark Lord and it would not be the last.


	20. Initiation

Bellatrix trudged up the familiar path and cursed her sister for proposing tea on a blistering summer day. This was the first time she had invited Bellatrix to the Black Estate since her wedding to Rodolphus. She was frustrated Narcissa seldom answered her letters and angry at herself for relying on her sister. Despite knowing it to be impossible, part of her hoped the estate was falling into disrepair, proof that her sister was failing in her duties. But the manor was glistening in the sunlight, a sign the newest Lady Black was in her element.

Storming past the waiting house elf, Bellatrix made her way to the parlour. Her sister was arranging the centrepiece on the table. As soon as the blonde caught sight of her, she turned and hugged Bellatrix. The raven-haired witch felt her annoyance drain away from her. This was what Bellatrix had needed the past months, support from her sister. The two girls took a seat and waited for the house elf to deliver the pastries and tea.

"I am worried about you," Narcissa said once they were served.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked. "I should be worried about you. Where is Father?"

"He is out, but he checks on me occasionally. It has given me the opportunity to focus on my studies," Narcissa told her, before changing the conversation. "Rabastan informs me that you no longer occupy the spare bedroom. Have you forgiven Rodolphus?"

Bellatrix was not ready to change the conversation. She craved knowledge on her father and the affairs of the Black Estate. She was slowly adjusting to being a Lestrange but nostalgia was a close friend these days. But she was too embarrassed to admit such weakness in front of her sister and let Narcissa change the conversation.

"I have forgiven him. Things are different between us, less innocent. But we have found ways to work out our issues in a more productive, healthy manner," Bellatrix said and laughed when Narcissa quirked an eyebrow. "We fuck."

"You are so vulgar!"

Bellatrix laughed. "Well, you asked."

"There are rumours that you have joined the Dark Lord," the blonde said to fill the awkward silence. Her sister was so proper. She was wearing the latest fashion, happy with her duties, and her conversation was appropriate. She was every parent's dream, the opposite of Bellatrix.

"Is that disappointment I hear?"

"I know you have had a difficult year, but getting yourself killed is not the answer. Let Rodolphus and Lucius take care of it," Narcissa said reaching out to grab her hand. "You are all that I have left."

"I appreciate your concern, but I cannot sit idly by while war wages on. His cause is a just one. Muggleborns threaten our tradition with change. They do not value our history and think they know best. It is our duty to remind the old families what is at stake."

"Are those your words or his?"

"Does it matter? It is still true. Be careful sister. We wouldn't your opinions or lack of faith to be heard by the wrong person."

"You would choose the Dark Lord over your own sister?" she challenged.

"Yes. I put my life at risk every day so our world doesn't fall apart. What is one life compared to the Wizarding race?" Bellatrix said.

* * *

Despite wearing a hood, Bellatrix drew stares at the Hog's Head. She chose a table tucked away in a corner hoping the men would forget her after they indulged in a few drinks. The clientele matched the bar: dirty, loud, obnoxious. Her right hand never wavered from her wand holster, ready to strike at any man who dared approach her. The shot of fire whiskey remained untouched on the table, five different lip marks on the shot glass. An eternity passed before her guest joined her and he immediately knocked back the shot. It was disgusting.

"I can't stay long, but I bring good news. You are to be branded at the next opportunity."

Her face was obscured by her hood, hiding how pleased the news made her. Lucius and Rodolphus told her how difficult it had been to be marked, to be taken seriously despite their young age. If their fathers were not already Death Eaters, they would not have been branded. "When?"

"At the next revel," he said. He glanced around the room uneasily. "Our Lord will be the one to brand you."

She could not contain her gasp. "The Dark Lord has not branded anyone outside his inner circle."

"The Dark Lord is interested in you. He sees great potential and is pleased with the results of your missions. I am late for another meeting, but here is what you need to know-"

Her handler gave her a basic run down on what the initiation ceremony entailed, the kind of tasks others had been asked to do. He gave her so much information that her brain was about to explode. Before she could ask any questions, he darted out the door. She was so pleased with the news, she did not retaliate when one of the men grabbed her butt. It was a good day and she could not wait to see Rodolphus' reaction when he found out.

* * *

Bellatrix apparated home and began the search for her husband. Her hands trembled with excitement. She would be the first woman to receive the mark, an honour she dared not dream of. Now that the opportunity presented itself, her mind worked on overdrive to figure out her next step. It was easy. She wanted to be in the inner circle, to carry out the Dark Lord's most important missions. Bellatrix craved the adrenaline, the danger, the magic. It made her blood sing in a way nothing ever had or would again. She and Rodolphus would be the envy of His followers, the ultimate partnership. Their names would be written in the history books, remembered as heroes preserving history and tradition. She was so caught up in these thoughts, she did not notice Rodolphus until he stopped her.

"How was your meeting?"

Bellatrix smiled brightly, pulling him in for a kiss. His hand crept up her shirt, the contact creating goosebumps down her arms. Since their first mission together, they became well-versed in each other's pleasure. Letting go of her doubts had been the best thing Bellatrix could have done.

"I will be marked," she told him between kisses.

As soon as those words left her mouth, his body tensed and he released her. She took a step closer, but he pulled away. "When?"

"The next revel."

Rodolphus separated from her completely and started to pace. Bellatrix tried to approach him, but he waved her off. She didn't understand his reaction, wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Why are you acting like this? Aren't you proud? I am the first woman to be considered," she said, her voice shaking. "The Dark Lord himself will be the one to do it."

"Of course, I am proud. You've come a long way this past year. But once you are marked, this is your life forever. There's no escape. Are you so willing to commit yourself to a leader you have yet to meet?"

"Don't you think I know that," she hissed. "I am capable of making my own decisions. I know the price if it does not go to plan."

They stood a foot apart, but a valley stretched anew between them. She blinked back tears. Bellatrix thought he understood why she joined the Dark Lord's cause. It wasn't to get back at him after the wedding, it went further than that. She wanted to do something that mattered, to seek justice. If he didn't know this after all this time, did he truly understand her?

Had they lost the connection that had bound them together for so long?

It was a question that echoed in the silence that had filled their bedroom that night. She grabbed a book from her nightstand to distract her from the pain Rodolphus was determined to inflict on her. The passage was an interesting one and she was grateful the Dark Arts continued to be a source of comfort when everything else was determined to fall apart.

_Defectum corporis has been banned by the Ministry for over three centuries but is still used by many witches and wizards today. Baldwin created this spell when his archenemy tricked his younger sister into marrying him. It will turn your target's organs inside out, causing him or her to die slowly from multiple organ failure._

* * *

Despite the tenseness between them, Rodolphus agreed to help prepare Bellatrix for her first revel and initiation. It was easy for her to slip back into the relationship they had while he tutored her, but he seemed to keep himself slightly removed from their lessons. Bellatrix was on edge. Every moment was filled with a myriad of emotions. Would she fail the initiation? Would the Dark Lord refuse to mark her? Would things with Rodolphus improve? The disagreement between them was tearing her apart little by little and she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she broke.

Focusing her mind on the present, she looked over her appearance once more. Her eyes were painted black; her raven hair cascaded down her back in soft ways. A form fitting black dress revealed the muscle she had gained in her training. Her wand was placed in its holster on her thigh and she hid a small dagger in her right boot. She was about to grab a cloak when her husband grabbed her arm and apparated her. It took a moment to recover before she was able to take in her surroundings.

They had landed in a forest. The cold wind burned her skin and she stood closer to Rodolphus. It was his fault she had come without a cloak. His presumption made her blood boil, but Bellatrix had no choice but to follow him. Hours passed as they hiked through the woods. The sound of laughter echoed into the night - the first sign of life she heard - and her stomach was in knots. Her initiation felt real for the first time since the news broke and she wanted to turn around. She wasn't ready to meet the Dark Lord. She needed more power first. But Rodolphus wasn't slowing and the sound of a wolf howling kept her legs moving. They kept this up for well over an hour until he stopped suddenly.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Not able to meet his eye, she looked up and saw the clear sky. Stars littered the sky and she was filled with a sense of belonging. It was as if each and every one of her ancestors was present with her tonight. She was doing this for them and for the future generation. Bellatrix would make the Blacks great once more.

"I was born to do this."

They took a step forward and a world was unveiled. Huge bonfires littered the field, bigger than she had ever seen before. Tents in a rainbow of colour pitched everywhere. Laughter, yelling, and cheers echoed into the night. Jets of light flew across the campground hitting various targets. A larger tent was pitched at the far edge of the field and she knew immediately that was the Dark Lord's. A shiver ran down her spine each time she looked at it. A young wizard in pursuit of a purple pig pushed past her bringing her attention back to her immediate surroundings.

They followed the main pathway through the makeshift village. Cages hung from wooden posts, a warning to those entering. Each cage had a different prisoner, whether it be male or female, child or elder. Some were sleeping, others were peeking through the bars pleading to be released. One was surrounded by a hoard of men jeering, a beautiful woman in rags that were coming apart. She did not look scared or defiant, her eyes were blank. This woman knew her end was nearing and that the cage was her only protection from these men.

"Muggles."

Rodolphus didn't look at any of them when that was all that Bellatrix could look at. She should have been horrified. Correction, she would have been horrified, but then reality set in. Muggles had taken everything from her and this was revenge.

They passed a tent with a couple fucking, the door open for anyone to watch or join in. Bellatrix barely took two steps before she saw another open tent, this time with two women. When they caught sight of her, they beckoned her over. Rodolphus' tight grip on her forced her on and it took all her willpower to walk away.

"Sirens," Rodolphus said as he moved his hand to grab her hand instead of her arm. "Stay with me tonight if you want to make it out alive and unscathed."

Rather than make her scared, this world intrigued her. Everything that the Ministry had banished had found a home here. Banned objects were sold, animals and slaves traded. There were no rules in this chaos. Bellatrix turned a blind eye when they passed Lucius, he was fucking some girl against a tree. He was her friend and it was not her place to get involved in her sister's betrothal.

"Why is everyone fucking?"

His dark mood evaporated at her comment and he laughed. "Hard to miss, I suppose. When wizards and witches have sex, they release energy and magic. This combination amplifies magic. Any spell you cast or potion you create here tonight will double in power and effectiveness. The Dark Lord encourages it."

"Do you participate?"

"No. I would never betray you in that capacity."

She believed him. A heavy silence descended upon them. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or disappointed with his answer. So Bellatrix focused on their surroundings. This place was like going to Hogwarts for the first time. The magical energy, the wonder, and the wrongness of this place drew her like a moth to a flame. There was real power here.

"Is the Dark Lord here?" she asked.

"No, he will appear later. For now, we enjoy the festivities."

There were wizards taking their turns cursing a muggle. She understood the hunger, the rage they felt, but decided to ignore them. She and Rodolphus sat around one of the bonfires drinking firewhiskey and laughing at the jokes Lucius' father was telling. It was strange seeing her classmates' parents in a place like this, but it was fun hearing them talk about their missions. She sat on Rodolphus' lap, his arms around her and she thought that she could stay here forever.

* * *

Suddenly, everything stopped. Silence reigned as a man walked out of the Dark Lord's tent. Seeing the people that surrounded the man, she guessed that he was the Dark Lord. He was an attractive man with alabaster skin and a strong jawline. His brown hair was smoothed back, but the most striking thing about him were his red eyes.

She had never expected the Dark Lord to be so attractive.

He walked to the dais where a large chair was and took a seat. Everyone had shifted forward, eager to hear what he had to say. He did not disappoint and she couldn't deny that the sound of his voice caused a shiver down her spine.

"Welcome, my children. We have had another successful season. Thank you to each and every one of you for your hard work and dedication. I am pleased to announce that Minister Leach has met his unfortunate demise earlier this evening," the Dark Lord announced.

Cheers erupted at his statement and Bellatrix was in awe of this man. She had been terrified that Minister Leach would go through with his threats to unveil the magical world to the muggles and this wizard had taken care of that.

"Now onto the second part of this evening. It is time for the initiations. Typically, my generals conduct the initiations, but tonight, there is one person that has received the honor to receive their mark by me personally."

Her heart stopped beating when she realized that only she alone would be initiated by him tonight.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has worked tirelessly for the past few months conducting successful missions. I see a lot of potential in her and would welcome her to the fold."

Before she could react, Bellatrix felt compelled to walk to the dais. Everyone watched and whispered as she walked past them. She could hear the outrage that he would let a female join the ranks, but she ignored them. Bellatrix was used to people talking shit about her, had become accustomed to it at Hogwarts. When she approached him, he had a smirk on his face and she realized that he was making a point. No one would doubt her commitment to the cause if their Lord had been the one to initiate her.

But that would not matter if she failed the initiation test.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. You have one final test before you can join the ranks of the Death Eaters and gain the power of life and death itself. Do you come before me willing and uninhibited?"

"I do, my lord," she said bowing.

"Then rise, faithful servant. You will find it within yourself what your mission is."

Her father appeared in front of her, bound and gagged. His grey eyes reminded her so much of Sirius that it took her off guard. Her father looked scared and worried, a look she had never seen on him.

Closing her eyes, she knew what her mission was. She had to torture him, humiliate him in the same ways that he had humiliated her throughout her life. Killing wouldn't serve anything but to anger some of the Dark Lord's followers - also her father's friends. But would she be able to torture him? Her father had wielded a power over her that she had never been able to shake nor break. His approval had meant everything to her, still meant something to her.

But, this was her test. Would she be able to break something that had controlled her for eighteen years? Would she be able to free herself from the bounds her father had created? Every time he yelled at her, cursed her name, pushed her, ignored her, flashed before her eyes.

Grabbing her wand, she yelled "Incendium sanguine!"

Her father fell to the ground as his blood boiled. She cooled it and boiled it and cooled it again. His screams echoed across the field and she couldn't contain the excitement she felt. It was like being scared of a spider then one day realizing you were bigger and could easily kill it. She repeated the process until the Dark Lord rose his hand.

Two of the men on the dais grabbed her father and apparated away.

The bonds that had constricted her for her entire life were broken. She was free from her father.

Lord Voldemort laughed and clapped. Everyone else cheered for her. The Dark Lord took her hand and guided her to the left side of his chair. She knelt once more and his wand touched her bare skin. Excruciating pain flared up and she wanted to let go of his hand. His hand held on tighter, forcing her to endure this agony. She remembered why she was doing this, the cause that she would be serving, and managed to stay there until the marking was finished.

"Not even a scream, my dear Bella. I knew I made the right decision when I chose you," he said with a chilling smile.

Everyone else fell away - even Rodolphus - as she gazed into his red eyes. She didn't know that only darkness marked the road she had chosen, that if she had made a different decision earlier in the year, she could have avoided living such a difficult life. But as we are all ignorant of what the future holds, Bellatrix returned the Dark Lord's smile and knew that she would forever be entwined in his destiny.

His next words cemented her fate. "How would you like to learn the Cruciatus curse?"


	21. Epilogue

The spell raced towards her and Bellatrix's lips failed to utter the words that would ensure her survival. The duel was lost. It was ironic. Molly Weasley - the woman she spent her life mocking - was victorious in this duel. Looking around, Bellatrix knew that the Dark Lord was losing. Children and adults were fighting, the castle was crumbling as the destruction spread. But Bellatrix no longer cared, knowing that in a few short seconds, this war would no longer matter.

As the curse flew towards her, time slowed. The battle around her faded away as memories of her childhood assaulted her. Bellatrix running through the gardens with her sisters. Giggling and laughing as they played Princess, Knight, and Dragon. Charles twirling her around when she received her first Outstanding. His green eyes full of love and friendship. Bellatrix teasing Andromeda when she mispronounced pint. Her mother's words of comfort after nightmares. Narcissa's devotion to her family despite the personal risk. Her little sister deserved a better life.

As if her brain had saved the best for last, memories of Rodolphus followed. The moment Rodolphus caught her as she fell on the Hogwarts Express. The first time he held her hand. Their wedding night. His dimple flashing during his rare smiles. His unwavering love while her obsession with the Dark Arts warped her mind. Rodolphus was a true husband, her best friend and she took him for granted.

Bellatrix had spent her life in the pursuit of justice. It dawned on her – as she saw the determination, loyalty, and united families banded together – that she chose the wrong side. Love drove them forward, while fear and thirst for power drove the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord would never have settled for peace. His brand of justice was harsh, extreme. Now that Death waited for her with open arms, she realized it too late.

The last thing she saw before the spell hit was Andromeda's patronus - a fox - chase away a herd of Dementors.

She gasped in understanding before it all faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story that I've ever completed start to finish. It feels surreal that this is finally done. Thank you so much for the readers that have followed this story and for those who have reviewed. This has been such a great learning experience. If you have any feedback or suggestions on my writing, let me know :).
> 
> I am currently working on a dark-ish Hermione/Draco story called The Spy. It's on my page if you want to check it out :).
> 
> Thank you again to all you lovely readers!


End file.
